To teach and preach and work
by glorybrightone
Summary: Naruto has been a faithful Mormon all of his life, but when he meets the Uchiha Sex god, Sasuke, on his mission will he choose to follow God or his heart? SasuNaru SasuRandom in small amounts, M for later chapters and language OOC with lime and lemon now
1. The calling

Synopsis: Naruto has been a faithful Mormon all of his life, but when he meets the Uchiha Sex god, Sasuke, on his mission will he choose to follow God or his heart? SasuNaru SasuRandom in small amounts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

PS. This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

There is some Mormon terminology used which I tried to explain at the bottom, things explained are underlined in the text. If I used a term you are confused about and care to know more about please let me know.

PS this is unbetaed so yeah there are going to be grammar errors.

PPS I am still working on my other fics worry not.

'_Thoughts'_

--

Sasuke was a genius, that is he was a genius when it came to: A) seducing men and B) pleasuring men

"You know guys give better head. It's a known fact. It's just you, me, and this one time. Live a little." The dark haired man said huskily tempting the blonde.

"Dude I'm straight. Besides if my girlfriend found out she would kill me."

"Don't tell her, but she might suspect something when she no longer can bring you off."

"Please you're not so good, that I'll only be hard for you."

"Deidara, I can suck so hard Hoover wanted to patent my lungs. I feel so tight that you'll swear your going to burn in the pleasure, and I've never let a guy leave with out coming at least three times."

"How does he come the third time?"

"For that you'll need to be a live participant."

--

"So?" Haku inquired.

"So give me my money losers. For the record he's a screamer." Sasuke stated smugly

"No, fucking way?" The red head, green eyes bar tender stood in disbelief.

"Hn. Whatever, just give me the money Gaara."

Haku, Gaara, Karin, Temari, and Sai all handed their coworker a twenty. Sasuke really liked nailing the guys they bet he couldn't sleep with, but he liked getting the pay off even more. Sasuke was no doubt a sex God. Unfortunately for him, that only paid the bills if he became a prostate and with the weirdoes in San Francisco that just wasn't a good option.

He took a look at the table charting for the night. He had section B. At least it was a nice restaurant and the tips were pretty good. Plus, he ended up getting a lot of rich 'boyfriends'. Sasuke didn't see anything wrong in pleasuring himself and getting little reward for it too. But he never held on to those guys. Several had asked him to be life partners, but that just wasn't appealing to him. It was about the chase, and getting the impossible, cause only an Uchiha could do it.

--

He looked in the mirror one more time. He had fixed his hair for the thousandth time. It would be the last time his golden locks were this long for two years. Maybe if he was lucky his mission president wouldn't notice when he conveniently forgot to get a few hair cuts in the future. For now though he needed to look the part when he walked through the doors of the Missionary Training Center(MTC), not but ten steps from the school he had attend for the past year.

The door bell rang. His mom had one installed that played, "when the saints come marching in." It really annoyed him, but his parents were great. Well, they were the people that he considered parents at least. He found out at the age of sixteen that he had been adopted. It was a bit of trial for him, but after praying about it for months he finally found peace in knowing that this was god's plan for him. His adoptive parents were not able to have children, buthe knew that he was truly their child, he was just delivered in a special way.

He also had hope that God's planned for him involve flying to some exotic country like Japan, or China for two years, but instead his mission call was to San Francisco, California. How little did he know that it was a different world than the safe shell he resided in. He had visited California a few times in his life, making the 10 hour ride from Salt Lake City to LA. His mom really liked the beaches and his dad wanted to go on real roller coasters not the 'no thrill' ones at Lagoon.

"Naruto, Sakura is here to see you." His mother called out.

Naruto sighed at his reflection. '_So long beautiful locks of hair.'_ He stepped out of his door and took the few steps down the hall to the kitchen where he was greeted with his pink haired girlfriend. They had met her at a church dance early during fall quarter and hit it off immediately.

If he wasn't 19 and about to leave on a mission he would have asked her to marry him that night, but instead she had promised to wait for him. He already knew their relationship could make it through anything. First, off she already lived over three hours away, so they had only been visiting each other on weekends for the past year, so they already were familiar with the long distance thing. Second, people were not always accepting of different people in Utah. Sakura got plenty of weird looks at church. But when he found that he liked her anyways, and could trust her and she him he knew there could be no other for him in the world. Two years away and only letters to speak to each other just made their relationship more romantic for the both of them.

He caught a glimmer off of the gold chain she wore around her neck. The rest of it was hidden under her shirt, but he knew what was strung on it. He had given her the ring only the previous night. He was worried what his parents would say to him giving a promise ring to her, so she kept it slightly hidden, but knowing that it was there gave him comfort. It was next to her heart, so that she wouldn't forget about him while he was working for the Lord.

"Ready sweetie?" She held up some clippers. Sakura had gone to beauty school while still in high school so that she would have a way to put her self through college. She had been doing his hair for over six months now and a fabulous job she did. This however would be the first time, that she would make him look like everyone one else. Completely clean cut.

"Ready as I'll ever be. The stake president will be over in a few hours to set me apart. So it's now or be a rebellious missionary from the start."

Sakura and his mother laughed together and his little joke. He sat down on the chair his mother placed in the middle of the hard wooded kitchen floor. Tears started rolling down his mother's checks. "It's just hair mom."

"I know, baby, but I love those locks, and now their going just like you will be." She sobbed a little harder.

His parents were proud of him for going on a mission. It was going to be the best two years of his life. It changed every person that went. It brought a man or a woman closer to God than they would ever be in their life. That didn't mean his parents weren't going to miss him though, nor he them. But that was the sacrifice, and the experiences were the reward.

"All done."

"That was fast."

"Well it's not exactly a hard hair cut."

She brought up a mirror to his face. His hair was still their, just only about a half inch of it. It seemed to also be strangely tamed and uncharacteristically straight, but with the distraction gone his sapphire eyes shown more than he could remember.

"You look so good Naruto." His girlfriend squeezed into him hoping that he wouldn't be upset from having to do that monstrosity to his hair.

"Thanks. It's great Sakura really, could you squeeze a little less hard?"

"Oh, sorry."

He stood up to look at his mother. Her eye's gleamed with happiness though her checks wear running with tears of sadness. He knew the conflict in her heart all to well.

--

Naruto and Sakura sat outside on the porch swing while the few hours Naruto had left as a free man dwindled down. They chatted about past experiences, movies that Naruto wouldn't be seeing any time soon, and then shared a few last passionate kisses.

"Ahem." Naruto and Sakura both blushed as his Stake president approached the door.

"President Owens, I was just saying goodbye to my girlfriend."

"Well, she's a cute one, I'm sure you're torn about leaving her."

"Yeah, I am." Naruto responded quickly and embraced her hand reassuringly.

"Well, the only comfort I have for you two, is that this boy is about to go and do the Lord's work. You will become a stronger man, feel the spirit inspire you like you never have before, and when your done, if this relationship was what God had in mind for the two of you, you will return to her more capable of love than you or she couldn't possibly imagine right now. Shall we go inside?"

--

Being set apart as a missionary was one of the greatest moment of his life. Not quite as good as hearing the words of his patriarchtical blessing, but great none the less. The spirit burned in his heart and he new he was doing the right thing in serving the lord.

That was the memory that kept him going through all the hours of boring lessons for the next to weeks at the MTC. The food was okay. Not as good as he had heard, but it wasn't bad.

When he got down to the airport, he knew not to except anyone. No last minute goodbye from family. Those things were no longer permitted after 9-11. But he was still excited. He would finally be in the mission field. He heard the stories of hours of fruitless endeavor, but meeting that one person that would accept the lord was what would make it all worth it. If he could just help God change one person's life for the better then it would all be worth it.

--

Sasuke hated riding the BART(bay area rapid transit) but did it every day. He was just to damn hot to use public transportation, but it was this or face the hilly landscape of the city on a bike.

The lady across from him was vicariously complaining about him. See he had his foot up on the bench across from him, and she was complaining to the air about how people didn't respect each other anymore.

"Damn, kids with their feet on the benches. Don't they realize that other people sit there and then their cloths get the dirt from the bottom of shoes." He sneered at the implications and then rubbed his shoes all the way across the seat. No one got the better of this Uchiha!

"Powell. Powell station." The intercom announced his stop.

He hurriedly got off, then proceeded up the escalator, inserted his ticket in the little machine and went through the doors as they opened. The mall was on his right, but he wasn't there to shop, he just wanted to get home.

He did love the size of the city. Every day when he got outside from the confinement of public transit he took a moment to awe at the large human built constructs. Huge glass panels glowed with the light of the sun. He went over to a building housing a GameStop at the bottom and took the hidden stair case up on the side to a locked door. Keys already in his hand he had no troubles unlocking the door for the thousandth time. He headed down the hall and waited by the elevator.

Just then a bunch of loud boys entered the hall from the same door. '_Great the Mormons.' _ He didn't know much about them, but that they didn't have premarital sex and they didn't drink, like anything. He was accustomed to them going around in pairs, but had deduced that there were four of them staying in apartment 343, right next to his.

He took a peek over to the boys, though he didn't really care for their religion, the boys had a tendency of dressing pretty nice, which just turned Sasuke on. Today he had an extra surprise; one of the usual ranks was missing and seemed to have been replaced by a blonde with sparkling blue eyes. '_Wow. I'd fuck him all night.'_

The well dress men walked casually over to the elevator and waited just the same as Sasuke. He heard a loud cluck and glanced over to the noise. The blonde certainly had a large suit case.

"Hi I'm Elder Uzumaki. I'm from the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints, and if you have some time I'd like to share a brief message with you."

Sasuke liked that that missionary was talking to him. He didn't like a laughs the others were holding back though. '_What a church of jerks.'_

"Hn."

"Is that a yes? Come over and teach you tomorrow at 7:00?"

"Hn, keep dreaming, dobe."

The elder gritted his teeth. "I'm going to covert you. Believe it!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I was converted by the time I was 16."

"So you're already a member?" The boy just wouldn't understand, and his companions' laughter had changed from amused sounds to nervous ones.

"A really reeeally great member." He took a step closer and leaned into the innocent ear and whispered. "Want to try it out?" The Blonde smelled like candy apple, obviously just some cheap shampoo, but Sasuke wanted to eat him all the more for it. His scent was pulled along with it's owner away from Sasuke's reach as the elevator door beeped.

Naruto's face showed the remnants of confusion from the seductive words which entered his ears.

"Elder Uzumaki, let the nice man take the elevator." The Elder with the shortest bowl cut he'd ever seen had protected the naive Elder out from the sex maniacs grasps. It was obvious that the bushy eye browed missionary had no intention of squeezing himself or any of the other Elders into the small elevator with Sasuke, so Sasuke resigned and simply stepped in.

However, said man was not yet intent on giving up.

Sasuke stood in front of his door waiting. Those missionaries could be so self righteous. He was just having a little fun with the cute blonde, and now they were going to pay by him having a little more fun.

The elevator doors finally opened and the four servants of god stepped out. Uzumaki was happily carrying his stuff down the hall. He looked so much more eager to be there than the other three. An eagerness that Sasuke wanted to put towards something else, like sucking his dick.

Sasuke gazed at the boy with the bright smile as he walked down the hall. Though his abs were completely hidden behind the layers of his suit, Sasuke could still tell that the boy was ripped. He had started his evaluation from toe to head, knowing that once he reached the eyes he wouldn't be able to pull himself away. And so it was, the blue diamonds were looking straight at him as his gaze finally rested upon them. _ 'So beautiful_.'

"What are you looking at?" His full attention was broken by the overly youthful voice.

"I just wanted to make sure Elder Uzumaki knew where I was incase he neeeeded me." Sasuke winked and went inside.

"What does that mean?" He could here the cute squally voice from behind his door and smiled.

--

"Aaaweeee..."

"Harder Harder."

It had been going on for at least thirty minutes. This was certainly not the righteous environment a missionary should find himself in.

"How long have you guys been here?" Naruto inquired.

"It wasn't always like this. That guy only moved in here a few months ago."

"Probably got kicked out of his old place."

There was silence for a few more moments.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH....."

"That's it." The greeny declare,

He popped up out of his bed, went through the living room slammed opened his door and started banging on the one next to it. The door opened after about five minutes. A dark hair man stood in front of him but not the one he was expecting.

"Uuuuuumm," he struggled for a moment. "Ummm, could you please keep it down I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Sasuke, someone is here for you're services. Says he needs help sleeping" '_Services?'_

The door was pulled open further by the raven he knew. Only instead of the suave clothes he had adorned earlier he now only had red boxers on. His hair was rustled. He's entire being just wreaked of unbridled sexual pleasure.

"I DON"T NEED ANY SERVICES! JUST SHUT UP!!!" And with that Naruto stormed off.

"I told you he was cute Sai."

--

The next day Sasuke took the degrading transit system again to his high end serving job.

"Hey, Sasuke," Temari rushed by, her pom-pom hair bobbing up and down as if it were saying 'go team.'

After serving several demanding tables he breathed out in exhaustion leaning down the white kitchen wall.

"Crazy night huh?" Sai said rhetorically.

"Hn." Is all he could muster out.

"Well, you get off in another two hours and then we hit the town."

"You mean the Castro."

Temari walked up and slid right next to Sasuke and leaned her head over. "I hate Fridays!"

"Just until we get off, then your going to be raving about them." Sai snickered back.

"As long as I find a cute guy I don't care what day of the week it is." Sasuke finally spoke.

"Speaking of cute guys, the one from the door was amazing."

Temari perked straight up. "Tell!!!"

"This guy he's living next to is an angel. Sheesh he's got this soft golden locks and bright blue eyes. He's got to be only like five nine. So he's perfect height."

"How much are we going to bet? Sound like an easy lay."

"No way." The raven objected.

"What? You've never turned down a challenge before." The girl was seriously confused.

"He's one of those Mormon missionaries. You guys only ever give me two week."

"Fine we'll give you three." Sai stated.

"No"

"What?" The slutty water asked.

"Seriously, these guys are hard core, they don't think you should have sex outside of marriage and being gay is a sin, heck I think they think they are sinning just living next to me."

"The blonde did seem pretty up tight about… our video game playing." Sai smiled fakly to Temari.

"I know you guys fuck." Temari stated like it was nothing.

"Fine we'll give you till he leaves. How about that? And a hundred dollars each if you do it."

That money was tempting to the young Uchiha, but losing that much would be hard and the blonde was something else. He leaned his head back and thought of those sparkling eyes. It wasn't like he wasn't going to try anyways. The blonde was too beautiful there had to be a way to get him, had to be.

"Deal."

--

Elder: Elder is a title used for missionaries, similar to Bishop. Elder is also used for the highest leaders of the Mormon Church, apostles.

Apostles, and the first presidency: the top leader of the Mormon Church is the prophet, he has two councilors, this is known as the first presidency. Under them are twelve apostles. The prophet is also call the church president and the two lesser members of the first presidency and apostles are Elders.

Patriarchtical blessing: A blessing, AKA a special prayer that is person scripture for a Mormon. This is given by a Patriarch whose soul 'job' in the Mormon Church is to give these blessing. The Patriarch is believe to be a convoy in which god can speak and give each person a special message once in their life.

Set apart: Mormons have no paid positions in their church. However, with each calling or 'job' they are given they first get a special prayer asking god to help them in the task. This is 'setting' them apart from the rest of the congregation for that task.

MTC: Missionary training center, in Provo Utah.(There is one more but I can't remember where it is.) Basically, missionaries are trained in ways to teach about the Mormon Church to people of all faith. They used to have memorized scripts to follow, but now it is opening up to more of a discussion format. Missionaries going out with in the US only spend 2 weeks there while ones going to a non-English speaking one spend 6 weeks.

Stake president: This gets into the organization of the Mormon Church. There are wards, which is just a single congregation. They have a bishop with two councilors that are 'called' from the congregation to serve as the bishop for about 5 years and then a new man is chosen. Wards are grouped into stakes. It is done mostly by geographical regions. The Stake president is in charge of all a stake like a bishop is a ward. He handles things like, setting apart missionaries, ex-communications, and other stuff that I don't know about.

Greeny: new missionary.

Okay let me know if I missed anything. I've been using these terms all my life so I don't really know which are foreign.


	2. teaching

Synopsis: Naruto has been a faithful Mormon all of his life, but when he meets the Uchiha Sex god, Sasuke, on his mission will he choose to follow God or his heart? SasuNaru SasuRandom in small amounts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

PS. This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

There is some Mormon terminology used which I tried to explain at the bottom, things explained are underlined in the text. If I used a term you are confused about and care to know more about please let me know.

PS this is unbetaed so yeah there are going to be grammar errors.

PPS I am still working on my other fics worry not.

'_Thoughts'_

--

Morning was always rough on Saturdays. Sasuke's head hurt. He looked over to see who was in his bed. The man looked half decent. Nice long hair. Sasuke didn't really care though, he didn't even know the guy's name. He got up and went to his bathroom cabinet to take some Tylenol. He swallowed the pills with no aid and then went to the fridge to get some hang over food. The apartment wasn't lit very well, and Sasuke thanked himself for not leaving any curtains open.

He finished eating and went back to his room to dress. As he pulled open the drawer the man in his bed stirred. He still didn't care and continued to dress. He finally finished and turned around. The guy had pale eyes. Sasuke hoped that it was just from contacts but they somehow looked natural.

"Good morning." The long hair man spoke.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke cared to respond.

"Mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Do whatever you want, but be out in fifteen minutes?"

"You seemed nicer last night. I thought you might like to get some coffee or something with me."

"Sorry I have other plans."

Fifteen minutes past. The guy had managed to find his cloths, rise out his mouth, and eat some leftovers Sasuke brought home from the restaurant he worked at.

"My name is Neji."

"Hn, whatever, I still have plans, if you're lucky you'll find me drunk off my balls again and get a good fuck, but for now leave."

"Alright Sasuke Uchiha, but you might see me again without those outstanding circumstances."

"Hn. Don't count on it."

The raven pushed the man out the door just in time to see his little man of God returning to his apartment and just his luck his companions had already stepped inside.

"Elder Uzamaki"

"UzUmaki"

"Cute. What are you doing today?"

"Busy? I see now." The paled face, weird eyed man called from down the hall seemed a little suspicious but left all the same.

"Who was that?"

"Why interested in him?"

"Gross. No."

"Are you saying that my life style is gross? Not very Christ like."

"Don't twist my words, jerk."

"Oooo jerk. You know you could use stronger words like bastard, or fucker, or something."

"I'm leaving."

He reached out to stop the blonde. "Don't leave. I didn't mean to offend you. I don't really know that much about your religion."

"You want to learn?" The blonde's demeanor changed to one of hope and light.

Sasuke took a step closer so that his face was close the Elder's. "Will you teach me?"

The other stepped away quickly. "I could but maybe it would be better to have someone else."

"What's the matter? You afraid of looking like an idiot?"

"No."

"Then teach me."

"Fine we can step up an appointment."

"Appointment?" The raven seemed really unsure about this.

--

He scheduled said appointment for latter that day. Fortunately, for Naruto, two missionaries entered into the sinner's apartment. They both seemed a little weary of the idea. But Naruto was convinced it was fine because Sasuke was a guy. Then the other would say but it's not fine because he was gay and they should have brought someone else. Sasuke had finally just opened the door and glared them in.

Naruto's companion seemed fairly resistant still so he took the pleasure of introducing them officially and then made the two shake hands .

Sasuke had a nice set up in his living room a nice black leather couch a love sofa and a few chairs all made a circle around the TV.

Elder Lee had pulled a chair directly across from the couch and motioned for Sasuke to sit in it while the Elder sat on the couch. Naruto was still amazed by the accoutrements of the room. Currently he was studying the table behind the coach. It had a whip nicely placed on a stand. Naruto didn't really care for weapons but he wasn't opposed to them either. He thought that Sasuke's choice though was interesting.

"I would have gotten a sword if I were you." He announced to his soon to be teachie.

"Hn." Saskue smirked out. "Maybe I should show you why I chose that." A slight smile tugged as his lips. Naruto didn't like it.

"Or maybe we should just get started with the teaching, Hmmm, elder Uzumaki?" Lee interrupted the two, but Naruto continued to examine the strange items on the table.

He picked up one of the large rings on the table and slide it up and down a silver rod.

--

Sasuke couldn't believe what the blonde was doing. 'Could he be that naïve?' The cute Elder was sliding one of Sasuke's cock rings up and down his dilio. Sasuke quickly moved his arms to cover the problem growing in his pants.

"Need a demonstration of those too?"

The look on the blonde's face was priceless as he realized he must have been touching something dirty.

"I'm sorry. Didn't know what they were." The blushing blonde set down the things from his hands and rushed to the couch. Sasuke would have to figure out a way to sit to the blonde the next time.

"Let's start with a prayer." Elder Rock suggested.

--

The lesson didn't seem to go that great. It was the first time Naruto was teaching some one and Sasuke wasn't exactly making things easy. A lesson about God the father, Jesus, and the Holy Ghost shouldn't have been that difficult.

"Jerk. You don't even want to learn this. Common Elder Lee we're leaving."

"Don't go Elder's I just don't see how the Holy Ghost can tell me things when he's totally non physical."

"He talks to your spirit."

"Which I don't have… so."

"Arrrgh… forget it."

The blonde stormed out and went back to his apartment slamming the door closed and locking it.

A sudden knocking came from the door, but the blonde ignored it.

"Elder Uzumaki?" Elder Rock's plea came from behind the door.

Naruto was still angry.

He felt a presence rush past him, and the door open. "Thank your Youth, Elder Inuzuka"

"Not a problem, what are you guys fighting about?"

"Oh… ha HA HA HA. We're not fighting, the fag from net door decided to have a discussion."

"No waaaaaaay."

"Yeah, it didn't go so well." Naruto resigned.

"I doubt that guy will ever see the truth." The dog faced Elder stated.

"Maybe he does see it, he just can't bring himself to act on it." Elder Rock concluded.

"Not likely." The normally quite elder spoke up behind his sunglasses.

"Elder Aburame you know those glasses are against the rules." The overly tight bowl headed boy chastised.

"I couldn't careless, frankly."

That elder went over to a small box he kept and place a crumb in it and watched in delight.

--

"So?" Sai inquired the moment Sasuke walked into the restaurant as too how the metting with the Elders went.

"Hn, no go. I think he actually likes me less now."

"Well, looks like we'll finally be getting a pay off from this guy." All of Sasuke's coworkers gave a little cheer.


	3. Church

The alarm clock was ringing once again perfectly on time

Synopsis: Naruto has been a faithful Mormon all of his life, but when he meets the Uchiha Sex god, Sasuke, on his mission will he choose to follow God or his heart? SasuNaru SasuRandom in small amounts

This is rated M, but will not have good old limes and lemons for sometime, however, chapter 20 of Slayerfest is all smut :).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

There is some Mormon terminology used which I tried to explain at the bottom, things explained are underlined in the text. If I used a term you are confused about and care to know more about please let me know.

PS this is unbetaed so yeah there are going to be grammar errors.

PPS I am still working on my other fics worry not.

PPPS thank you for reviewing. It means a lot. And I like to hear about all you all's Mormon experiences.

theneffster: thanks, I often feel like my English is second rate, but that's why I'm writing to improve. I'm glad to hear that it's at least okay. :) I like learning about different cultures too. If you have any direct questions about Mormons I would happily answer them.

In general everyone else:

For the record I was raised Mormon, but no longer practice or believe, but I did it for a really long time so I know about them. Often shows will get minor things wrong or portray Mormons unfairly mixing truth and lies, like in 'the god makers'. So hopefully you can get a more true feeling about them from this fic. I would like to say that though there are some really narrow minded people, few are as bad as I portray Lee in the fic (i do it for the sake of drama), but there are unfortunately some. Maybe he'll have a slight change of heart as time goes on. :)

'_Thoughts'_

-- _Naruto's_

The alarm clock was ringing once again perfectly on time. How and why the mission people thought that every missionary should awake at 6:30am was beyond Naruto. He rolled him self literally out of bed such that he was now lying on the floor.

"Elder Uzumaki do you have to do that every morning?"

"Believe it!"

The two got up and started their morning prayers, hygiene routine, and scripture study. He had luckily avoided his over sexed neighbor for nine days. Nine days of piece and the absence of entangling dark eyes not staring into his. Not that he hadn't met new interesting people, such as walking on the Warf he had. Why there was man with a bush just to jump out and scare people was beyond Naruto, but his companion had been very amused by his girly screams of fear. He did like the man dress in silver doing the robot though. However, it would seem that neither of these people were looking for a little more spirituality.

In general he found the people in San Francisco very easy to talk to. They listened to his views, but then just replied with their own. Converting someone here was going to be just as hard as in Germany.

Lucky for him today was Sunday, which meant minimal tracking. It also meant going to church, which sadly was the best part of his week. He would finally be surrounded once more by people that had his same beliefs, and didn't think it odd that all he did all day was try to teach people about god.

-- _Naruto's_

The four missionaries standing in the hallway were considered some of the luckiest and unluckiest missionaries when it came to the ward they attended. They got to go to the singles ward, which meant lots of fun people, but also lots of hot distracting girls to properly ignore. Each of them did their best, but they were still boys with eyes.

The building was a bit of a maze, but Naruto now new his way down to where priesthood would be held. However, he was not to please with what, well who, was standing outside of the door. The four elders all stopped together and stared down the hall to the awful sight. Not only was Sasuke standing in front of the door, but half of the girls from the ward had surrounded him. It was most unusual considering that Relief Society was on the other side of the building and up two floors.

"Heeelllll….ooo Elllder Uz Umaki…" A quite girl came up behind the gawking elders.

"Hello Hinita. So what's with the crowd of girl?"

"See….eeems like there is a a a neeeew boy… Y Yoou kno Ow how Neeew people draw Aatttt t t ention. "

She tapped her front two fingers together and hide her red face from the attractive elder.

-- _Sasuke's_

A man protruded from the door. Not too old but not exactly as young as the others either. He wore a cover over one eye, and had unnaturally light hair. "Time for class to start. I'm afraid all you ladies will have to go to your own part of the building."

Most of the girls laughed, and a few smiled shyly at the guy. "You coming in elders?" As the girls left the dashing man with dark hair and eyes was left clearly visible for the other to finally see. "Oh you must be new. I'm Kakashi the elder Quorums president."

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha."

"What brings you to San Francisco?"

" I already live here, but what brings me here today is the cute new Elder."

The man snickers as if Sasuke had made a joke. "Well, I take it that you're an investigator?

"A what?"

"You're being taught by the missionaries."

"Well in the end I'm thinking about being the teacher." Sasuke smartly replied, but his implied innuendo fell by the wayside.

"Awe, smart guy, got to be your own teacher. Well, I need to get this show started so go ahead and take a seat for now, but in the future you might be in a different class."

Sasuke entered the room and took a seat near the back. There were plenty of seats open, didn't seem like a popular church. But it slowly filled in as the hour proceeded.

-- _Naruto's _

Naruto entered the room consciously. The other elders, Inuzuka and Aburame, lead the way forward while Elder Rock took up the back. They took a row of seats near the front.

"Hola. And welcome to Priesthood. For those of you that don't know me I'm Brother Kakashi, the Preisthood President. Let's start with this weeks business, as always there is FHE tomorrow, Kankuro want to tell us what we're doing?"

A scruffy kid with a black, red, and purple tie stood up. "Were going to be having an ice cream social, so everyone should be wanting to come. It starts at 7:30 as usual so please please please come."

"All right," Kakashi took back over. "And the service committee has an announcement?"

"Yeah we'll be helping rebuilding together fix up a house in two weeks. Every one needs to meet here on Saturday by 8:00. Then we get assigned a house depending on how many of us come." The chubby guy with a bag of potato ship in hand sat down.

"Alright, thanks Choji, I think that's it for announcements, onto the normal stuff. Today we'll be starting with hymn 60 Battle Hymn of the Republic, followed by a prayer from Danzo."

The song was sung, the pray said, and then another guy got up and talked about the word of wisdom. Naruto took a quick glance back at Sasuke's horrified face, apparently the idea of not drinking, smoking, and abstaining from coffee or tea, didn't sit to well with him. Naruto wished a little that they had brought up no premarital sex too. That would teach the bastard for showing up.

On the other hand, Naruto felt a little bad. He was supposed to be bringing people of all walks to god, which, despite the wrong reasons for being here would include Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe from being exposed he would change his ways, and convert. It was possible that Sasuke could feel the spirit today. This might just be a different kind of faith testing for Naruto. He needed to trust god. Despite the bad appearance of why Sasuke had come he did come, God was working on Sasuke, and Naruto need to help him.

The class ended. It would take too many words and upset looks from the other Elder's to understand what was going on. They had live next to Sasuke longer, they were too jaded to him, but Naruto was ready to trust what he felt. He got up and moved quickly to the back. Sasuke was still sitting. He was in a nice suit. Naruto's mom had splurged a bit when picking out his mission suits so that they would last, but Sasuke's was still nicer. It fit his body perfectly. The Uchiha had his legs wide open in an inviting way, it made Naruto question his previous thoughts. '_No I have to stick with this.' _ The red tie Sasuke wore reminded Naruto of the purest sin while the smirk and glaze on his face told openly of the man sinful thoughts. It was then that Naruto realized if he were gay, Sasuke was exactly the kind of guy he would be attracted to. He could see clearly why the guy could get a new bedmate each and every night, and why that crowd of girl had formed around him.

"Is it time to confess my sins?"

"We don't do confession, Sasuke."

"Shame. I was hoping to confess all my secret desires to you."

"Could you at least respect my church while you're in it?"

-- _Sasuke's_

Sasuke was struck hard by the words. _Respect_. That was something the little raven longered for. _Respect_ from the people around him. _Respect_ from his father and mother. _Respect_ from Itachi, his brother. _Respect_ from the people that used his body. _Respect_ from himself.

"Hn," was all he could manage, though.

He stood up standing a little above the blonde. He could see the other Elder's starting to rush over to him. '_Man I'm not going to molest him in front of everyone. Though if I could get him alone…I'd pull him in for a sweet kiss and lightly stroke the front of his pants until he begged me to do more. Alright maybe they had a right to rush over.'_

The next meeting was called Sunday School. Elder Lee seemed to be less objective to them escorting him around when Elder Uzumaki told them that it would seem weird that the missionaries were avoiding an investigator.

Naruto suggested that they take Sasuke to Gospel Essentials instead of Gospel Doctrine since he was new. They talked about honesty in the class. It was pretty interesting to Sasuke actually. He liked that it was a topic that didn't just involve Mormons but everyone. Plus, the conclusion that they came to was that a lie was told for some kind of convenience to a person, a way of making life easier. Sasuke hadn't really thought of it that way before. However, he wasn't clear on how wrong it was. Naruto also pointed out that big lies usually ended badly for people, and were more destructive to the person telling them than the person being lied to. Sasuke could see that for a lot of cases, but thought it still was situational, and pointed it out to the class. .

Over all he felt really welcomed into that room.

Naruto gave him a big smile. "That was a nice comment Sasuke; maybe you should come to this class again next week?"

"Is that only way I'll get time with you?"

"Well I'm only allowed to do church stuff right now."

"You never get a break?"

"Well once a week for half a day. We usually come here and play basketball or just hang out. I think some weeks I'll just mess around on the piano."

"You play?"

"Yeah. I was forced to take eight years of lessons."

"Tell me about it."

"You play too?" The blonde asked shocked.

"Hn. Better than you I bet."

"You're on. P-day is every Wednesday."

"P-day?"

"Preparation day. We get to write letters home, do laundry, and best of all wear normal cloths."

"Alright, I'll see if I can get someone to switch with me at the restaurant."

"You're going to wish you never met me Sasuke Uchiha."

-- _Naruto's_

Today's talks were especially nice, a nice young lady talked about idolatry and how it was putting anything but god first. She even made a cute joke about how texting in church was a form of idolatry. After that was another speaker from the ward about the paths we can take in life. How each are different, but God could lead us through all of them. Finally a member from the stake presidency spoke about the atonement and accepting it into our lives. Over all pretty good.

Naruto moved his leg once again so that Sasuke's leg wasn't touching him. He was obviously doing it on purpose, but it wasn't like anyone in the congregation could tell. He didn't really like moving his leg away, it always seemed to miss the heat. Not that it missed Sasuke's heat, just the heat in general… if it was Sasuke's, well that would be a problem.

Sasuke wasn't so bad really, once he got off the topic of religion and sex. The first of course would have to be broached and hopefully the second relieved by the first, but Sasuke didn't seem like a bad person. Naruto was sure of it, and he didn't care how untrusting the other Elder's were, he was going to help Sasuke see the light of Christ.

--

Sasuke felt the leg beside him move away once more. He liked it when Uzumaki got into the speaker enough to not realize when the contact was made. It would all have to be done like this: slowly, carefully, getting the trust of the blonde. Not that Sasuke wasn't trust worthy, he was. Just that he had a clear goal here. Get into the blonde's pants and nothing not even God was going to get in the way of that.

--

The word of wisdom: The descriptor for one of the chapter of the doctrine and covenants which is a health code for Mormons. This is where alcohol, tae, and coffee consumption are forbidden. It also recommends going to bed early and not eating too much meet. The promise or blessings from god for doing those things is to have better health and the energy to do your daily tasks.

Doctrine and covenants: In addition to the book of Mormon, Joseph Smith plus a few other prophets, but not many wrote down additional 'revelation' that he received from God concerning certain issues.

Investigator: some one who is investigating the church, meaning being taught by the missionaries to see if they want to join or not.

Singles ward: a congregation of only singles. The leaders of the ward, the Bishop and his two assistants, are usually married though.

Sacrament meeting, Sunday school, Priesthood meeting, relief society meeting: The Mormon services take place each Sunday for 3 hours. The first block is usually sacrament meeting, however the SF ward has it last. During this meeting, there are congregational hymns prayers, speakers chosen from the ward or stake, and most importantly the sacrament is distributed. Sunday school is always the second hour. It is lead by a single teacher for each age group. For the singles ward, there are just two different classes. Anyone can go to either class, either gospel essential or gospel doctrine. Essential is usually more basic ideas. The final hour is Priesthood, and relief society where the men and women split up and attend different classes, but are taught the same topic in general. Children are do separate things except for during sacrament meeting, but there are no children in the singles ward so I'm not going to explain it now.

Tracking: This is when missionaries go either out on the streets and try and meet people to teach or go knocking door to door.


	4. wash

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

PS this is unbetaed so yeah there are going to be grammar errors.

Rating PG

--

Wednesday could not come fast enough. He had seen the elder once in the hallway and waved but that's it. It had only been three days, but that was to long, he really liked looking at the blond.

Sasuke, was acting a little silly at the moment. He had prepared his laundry basket, separated it out according to whites, blacks, and work clothes, and then just sat close to the door so he could hear everything going on in the hall. Every time he heard the door he jumped up and ran over to his peak hole, time after time though it had not been the missionary bringing down his laundry.

Sasuke gave up, though, he really needed to get his laundry done. He went to the door and opened it, bags in arms, when all four missionaries came bursting out of the elevator.

"Whoa Sasuke. Need some help?" Blue eyes asked in hope.

"I'm sure he can manage." Inuzuka said waving him off.

"Hn."

"See, that's like his word for yes." Sneered Aburame

"Well, then just hold the elevator, I have some things I should get washed today." Sasuke was feeling pretty lucky then.

Sasuke gave a quick uncontrolled smile once the other men were out of view. The guy rushed down the hall and only took a few moments to get back.

Surprisingly, Naruto returned alone.

"What no bodyguard?"

"Elder Lee doesn't need to go to the laundry mat with me since it's in this building, and is too busy writing his family to care."

-- _Naruto's_

Naruto really shouldn't have been in the elevator alone with Sasuke, he knew that, but he trusted Sasuke enough to think saying a simple "stop" would be respected. The first step of missionary work was to be trusted so he needed to show Sasuke he trusted him alike. There was no way Sasuke was not going to trust Elder Lee so Naruto needed to build the trust himself. That was all there was too it. Gays were not exactly thought highly of in the church. Naruto though knew they were allowed, and welcomed, just their life style was not approved.

Naruto didn't even grab everything that needed to be washed and half of it he was convinced was clean, he was in such a panic that he grabbed anything that was cotton and his in the room.

The elevator stopped and they both walked to the laundry room. Neither had said a word yet.

"So ummm…" Naruto started

"I'll take the two on the right."

Naruto looked at the machines. There were four all empty since it was an odd time of the day to do laundry.

"Oh, okay." Naruto stood there a little nervous.

"Naruto?"

"Yes? Are you going to start?" Sasuke had already loaded one machine full and was filling the other.

"Yeah." He dumped shirts and pants into the open hole. And was about to put some soap in when a pale hand stopped him.

"What?"

"Hn. I should be asking you. You didn't separate your colors."

"So?"

"So you're going to ruin your clothes so."

"Well my mom did them at home."

"Hn."

"What you're not going to call me spoiled or anything?"

"It would be kind of hypocritical. Not that my mom did laundry."

"Your dad did?" Naruto had to hold back a laugh.

"No, idiot, the maids." Sasuke said in all seriousness.

"Reaally? Maids?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you live here if your family is so rich?"

"Not really wanting to talk about it."

Naruto felt a little shut out. He wanted to know, and at the moment not because he was a missionary, more just human curiosity and compassion. He could feel some hurt coming from Sasuke, he wanted to help him as a person, but he hadn't been invited to so he would wait.

"So tell me how to separate these."

"It's easy if it's white put it in here." Sasuke pointed to the machine on the right, "and if it's not put it in this one." He pointed to the other.

Naruto went to work separating his clothes. He turned to check with Sasuke when done to see a shocking vision.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?"

"It was dirty."

"So why didn't wear a different one?"

"I want all my stuff clean."

"But it will be dirty by the end of the day. You are planning on putting a shirt back on right?"

"Hn, now that you point that out I guess I could have but I've already started the loads so it's too late." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto knew very well he shouldn't have been down there alone, but he was and now with a half clothed Sasuke.

"Just here put this on then." Naruto held out one of his shirts.

"Gross that's dirty."

It wasn't but it would seem weird to be washing something that was clean so Naruto couldn't say anything.

"Besides I don't see what the problem is, unless you're attracted to me?"

"What!?" Naruto's voice hitched.

"Attracted to me. I can see how you would be, and then me having me shirt off might make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not attracted to you." Assured the blond to the man in front of him and himself.

"Oh so then what's the problem?"

"There is no problem!" Naruto yelled back.

"Testy. I think you are attracted to me." Sasuke said giving a smug look.

"I'm not." Naruto affirmed.

"Well are you sure? Have you even checked me out?"

"No, I don't need to check you out cause you're a guy and I'm a guy and there for I'm not attracted to you." Naruto felt very unsure. _'He's right. What's the big deal? It's not like his chest is a private part.'_

--_Sasuke's_

Sasuke walked over close to his prey.

"I'm a boy and I find you attractive." Sasuke wanted desperately to reach out and touch the boy, but knew that it could make the other leave in an instant.

"I have a girl waiting for me at home."

"That doesn't mean you don't find other people attractive."

"Sasuke…" the elder looked frustrated and torn, right where Sasuke wanted him to be. '_Alright let's get you a little more confused. Time to play politically correct.'_

"Is it so wrong of me to be attracted to boys?" He made sure that he sounded ob the egde of offense.

"Well no, just that you aren't supposed to be acting on those impulses."

"Huh?"

"Church official stand. Not wrong to be gay, gut wrong to act on it."

"Like what sex or kissing?"

"Any of it. You basically have to be a missionary."

"You're not allowed to kiss?"

"No. I'm allowed handshakes and to look at people."

" 'Look at people?' So you can check people out?"

"That's not what I meant." Declared the flustered goody goody.

"But would you be in trouble for checking someone out?"

"I don't want to discuss this."

"Hn. Cause you wouldn't be in trouble. So check me out."

"No."

"Why not, you just said it's not wrong to like guys, nor to check people out."

"I have a girl waiting for me at home, I'm not going to betray her."

"Oh and she's not checking out other boys?"

Sasuke saw the hesitation easily.

"See you think she is. Just one quick look," pleaded the raven haired boy.

"No." Naruto looked away.

He looked particularly cute in his actions too Sasuke. _So shy._ He hadn't seen it in a while. Straight men, weren't keen on touching, but they weren't truly shy either. Sasuke raised his hand to cup the tan chin. He guided it back so that the blue eyes were locked into his own.

He spoke softly but with need. "Just look at me, please."

Naruto gave out a resigning breath, "Fine, but step over there."

Sasuke smiled and took several steps away so that the guy would have a full view of him. He even flexed his perfectly toned muscles for full appeal.

The blond's currently unreadable eyes wandered up and down Sasuke's body. He felt exposed for the first time in a long time. He really wanted this person to find him attractive. Why? Was it his ego? No plenty of straight men and not been attracted to him and he didn't care. What was it? It's could be that he actually liked this idiot? _ Oh shit!_

"So?"

"So I looked."

"And?"

"And you said all I had to do was look, not tell."

_Nope, I hate him._

"But I like it when you smile." Sasuke stomach fluttered a bit.

_Damn I do like him!_


	5. Practice

-- Sasuke's

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

PS this is unbetaed so yeah there are going to be grammar errors.

Rating PG

-- _Sasuke's_

Sasuke walked into the strangely arranged building once more this time with four companions. Elder Inuzuka and Aburame immediately took off for the gym to play, while Elder Lee stuck around to chaperon Sasuke.

He didn't know what the others had told him about the laundry room, if anything but Elder Lee seemed extra watchful.

They headed to the first room the hoard of girl had shown him on Sunday. It had an upright piano in it.

"Hn."

"What? Don't tell me you only play on grand pianos."

"Hn."

Sasuke ran his hands along the fake ivory. He felt the ridges of the keys hit into the tips of his fingers as each one passed by. It had been a while since he sat in front of the black and whites, but he still knew the feel of the keys. He pulled his hands back and wove his fingers together then quickly shot the out palms forward. The sound of his cracking fingers made the protective Elder cringe but the open one smile.

He was ready. The piece started slowly and darkly with diminished and minor sounds woven into one. Though full of sorrowful it was powerful, soft, harsh, quite and loud sound rung through the room. His hand trailed down each key of the chromatic scale quickly until both hands stood still. The easy part was over. His left hand rocked between C and various cords while his right flashed between pairs of keys. Starting quietly and building with each phrase. The song sounds completely different but still linked to the beginning. The slow rumbling pace that was present was gone, replaced by a happy tempo but it kept the dark sounds with in it. Almost happy but still something contaminated it keeping it as intense as before.

It reinvented itself once more lose ever so more of the sourness and bringing something sweet and light. His right hand skipped over the left back and forth never really finding it's place, but seemed to find joy in it's journey across the keys. Until it reached it's destiny, C major. The key of happiness.

--

Beethoven's Pathetic Sonata was indeed a masterful piece. Naruto certainly had a challenge in out playing this bastard. Such a piece was not learned lightly, or maybe it was easy for someone with this much skill. Still he had to wonder why off all the pieces he must know he chose this one. Sasuke must have liked it. The cold man certainly could be related to the beginning of the song. Naruto recognized the song's demeanor in his face. The cool exterior he wore was natural, it belonged to that sound, but as the song changed so did Sasuke. His body moved with the song, and his manor developed along with it. His face became lighter, not paler, but lighter. His lips more red, and the corner of his eyes seemed crinkle like a smile until with the final change in to song those dark eyes sparkled, they were not the cold flat obsidian that he usually wore but black diamonds with fire and joy. This song was Sasuke on the out face he was dark troubled and misunderstood, but inside somewhere deep the sweetest of songs played within.

--neither/both

"The pathetic? You like Beethoven huh?"

Naruto sat down at the keys. His finger trailed down to the keys he would begin on. His right hand played simple arpeggio cords while his right rang out octaves. The moon light sonata was simple in it's notes, but still a difficult piece to master in technique. Keeping the right hand ringing in a whisper and the left still quitter, yet growing steadily over and over in each measure took great control. However even with technical perfection the piece was empty without the emotion of the player. With the deep sorrow and grief of the minor key Naruto's finger rang of hope and light behind it, the wish that Sasuke could feel God's love, the love of God for he felt for himself, his gratefulness to share his talent, and a little bit of smugness cause he wasn't going to end with just the first movement of the piece.

"I win dobe." The raven called as the first movement ended.

"Wait for it."

Naruto played the cord for the Scherzo. It was by far one of the more boring works of Beethoven, to Sasuke, but a necessary evil in a piece of the time. It finally ended. Sasuke knew not to stop him this time. The presto was full of fire, passion, speed. Waves of sound crashed into the wall. Naruto's hands were tested as to how fast they could truly move. He finished the last cord as to say "ha, take that bastard."

"Hn. Move aside. My turn."

Lee sighed. This was going to take a while and he was hungry and need to exercise. He hadn't finished the 200 push-ups he had planned in the morning so it was 2000 crunches this after noon or 5000 jumping jacks before bed. He left the room for a more appropriate place to do his work out.

--

"Hey cool a duet book." Naruto held up a book in front of Sasuke's face and then sat down on the piano bench forcing Sasuke over.

"Hn. This is like for beginners." Chided the overly confidant raven while flipping through the book.

"Better than nothing."

"I guess." '_Like you sitting next to me is better than nothing._'

Naruto placed the book on the stand opening to the first song. "Ready?" The two started to play, the Sasuke added a little triplet, Naruto in turn add running arpeggios, which Sasuke replied to with jumping cords. By the end of the song the key were being thoroughly abused in complete nonsense. "Best piece yet," Sasuke declare.

"Believe it." Naruto affirmed.

Sasuke dropped his hands from the keys allowing his right to land onto Naruto's lap. Naruto began to get up and move away, but Sasuke pushed down on his leg quickly. "Naruto, why do you believe in this church?"

"When I was 13 my parent took me into their bedroom and sat me on their bed then sat next to me on both sides. They told me I was adopted. I was really angry. I was angry at the world at them and at my real parents. I was pretty gloomy to be around, you might say I was a disturb child. Then one day this really old really boring stake president came to speak in church. I didn't care to go to church and cut out of as many classes as I could. Anyways I was falling asleep during this guy's talk. Then with out any warning my senses became alive and I was full awake and my attention went fully to his words. 'If you ask in faith god cannot refuse to answer you. Knock and he will answer' so on and so forth. He continued about faith. 'Faith means you are willing to follow God's laws, that you will accept the answer he gives you, but also that you wait for him, God will only tell you when you are ready to know.' I wanted to know why my parents had abandoned me. I went to my room that night and knelt. I prayed out into the room begging for answers, I cried while I waited knowing that I would finally understand. It was then though that the end of his statement hit me, God would tell me when I was ready to know.

"When I was seventeen I was over with some friends. We messed around and played games, but eventually we were all just sitting around and some one asked us to say why we believed in the church, and that it couldn't be that we've always just known. That was my answer. I'd never really read through the book of Mormon, never knelt to ask if it was true. I gave some stupid reason but when I went home I felt weird. I picked up the book that my grandparents had given me the day of my baptism and started to read. I didn't have one of those crazy all nighter reads, but I read it in about two weeks. After I finished the last versus I knelt down once again in all seriousness as I had that night a year before. I ask once again but this time if it was the true church. My heart burned and my head was clear, I knew it, it's the strongest I've ever felt god's presence. I then had an overwhelming feeling of relief that I was in the right place. That the people I lived with were my parents and that God had to find a special way to deliver me to them."

The hand on Naruto's lap had begun to run him lovingly. He didn't know when though. He grabbed it, but the hand would not let his go.

"Sasuke." Naruto looked down to their hands.

"Just ask me a question. Don't..."

"Do you believe in anything?" He let the Blond's hand go.

"I... it just never mattered before."

"That's okay. Have you ever thought about whether there is a God or not."

"Does it matter? I mean I would still do the same things whether I believed in a god or ten gods or none."

"It makes a load of difference to me. I feel like life has purpose, that even when I'm alone that someone still cares for me."

"Sounds romantic." Sasuke leaned in a little, diving his head towards the sweetest looking lips, but Naruto pushed back from him, until there was no more piano bench left.

Blonde spikes ruffled under Sasuke nose while an arm whipped out slapping his arm, until: "Owe." The frightened missionary hit the floor.

A green tied missionary rushed into the room at the noise. "My youthful companion, what has happened?"

Naruto looked up to Sasuke.

"I just tripped on the piano bench standing up. Did you find anything good to eat?"

"Lasagna"

--

The left over stoffer's Lasagna wasn't as appetizing as Sasuke's usual menu but it sufficed and everything was fine until Naruto found popsicles. Boy did that boy have an active tongue, and from the sounds of the sucking a good pair of lungs too.

It had gotten far latter than the boys had realized and decided that 5 popsicles was enough for the now hyper Elder. Their was singing to Sasuke's horror in the car on the way home. Why would any one write a song about not drinking coffee or tea? The Mormons certainly had some peculiarities.

--

Sasuke sat in his apartment alone after the drive home. Elder Lee certainly had no plans for him and Elder Uzamaki to actually get to know each. Was it so wrong to ask if the Elder enjoyed tongue? Which unfortunately triggered the missionary to display how writing you name in the air was a good way to warm up your tongue, and for what? That's right singing.

Sasuke replayed the day in his head. The cool look he got when Uzamaki looked him up and down, the passion in the guys music, the way he could suck and suck and suck... "Ah, fuck." Sasuke picked up his phone and dialed. Ring. Ring. "Sai, get your ass over here now."


	6. Enough

Naruto lay in his bed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

Rating PG-13 to R

Decoder: _'thoughts'_

"_letter"_

"speaking"

Naruto lay in his bed, the rhythmic soft banging at the front of his attention. It bothered him in general. What the guy next door was doing was sin, it made him feel dirty thinking about it, and worse being forced to think about it. Yet, still, it seemed even worse today. He knew Sasuke, he wasn't a bad person, he seemed cold but he wasn't that either.

He pictured the smooth pale envy worthy abs that he had looked at earlier that day. True to his word he didn't just glace he really looked at them. Sasuke was hot, no he was down right sexy as heck. But that didn't mean that Naruto wanted him and that didn't mean that what was going on in the room his wall shared should affect him anymore than it did the day before.

He flipped the light on next to his bed once more.

"Elder Uzamaki, how am I to get the sleep of youth with your light on and that constant banging?"

He looked to the other side of the room to see a blood shot eyes looking at him desperately. Naruto felt bad, he understood, this wasn't the place for a missionary. One of them needed to talk to the president so they could move from this apartment. However, something inside Naruto made him not want to be the one to do it.

"You weren't asleep, you weren't about to be asleep, so just suck it up and get your own distraction."

Naruto grabbed the envelope from his nightstand. The top had already been opened. It was there waiting on his bed when he had gotten done with his shower that night. He once again took out the pink paper inside. It smelled like Cherry candies, just like the girl that sent it.

_"Dear Elder Uzamaki,_

_"It seems so strange to call you by your last name like I'm one of the guys. Ha ha, but I'm definitely not a guy. What guy would wear pink? _

_'You'd be surprised by the guys in SF Sakura.'_ Naruto told himself in his head.

_"Well school is going fine. I finally broke down and am taking chemistry. At least I don't have that old proffessor that everyone had talked about..._

"Ah ah ah AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh"

His eyes flicker to the wall and back to the paper. He skimmed down past the bit about school and then flipped over the page.

"_Akame 's having a hard time. She goes on and on about how she just wants one kiss from Bekkou just to see how it feels._

_"_AAwwweeee_. "_

'_A kiss just to see how it see how it feels?' _Dark eyes looked into his as they had earlier, moving closer but this time in his mind, he didn't back up. He stayed, not only that he leaned into them accepting their invitation. '_Damn when did I let my mind think about him like this? It doesn't matter, I love Sakura, and it's wrong to be with a guy.' _

"_I tell her it's not going to happen, but She still likes Bekkou even though he doesn't seem to be paying any attention to her. I think she's getting the hint._

_"_Harder_."_ A desperate voice yelled through the wall.

_'Getting the hint? Well Sasuke seemed to get a hint. Sure isn't thinking about me right now. Bastard keeps hitting on me and then does the nasty with someone else.' _

_"I don't know Naruto her heart is still so torn I can't seem to help her. It's like she can't help but to like him. I try to point out how silly she is being."_

_'It's like she can't help but to like him?'_ The words hint him hard. He often found himself drawn to people, to help, just like he wanted to help Sasuke, but Sasuke had an additional appeal than the rest, though his mind would not accept it.

_"_Faster. GOD SASUKE_!" _

_'Sasuke! Faster? How do guy do it anyways? Ack I can't take this any more.'_

Naruto looked at the wall next to his. He balled his hand up and then started to bang on the wall." SHUT UP. SHUT UP SHUT UP."

--

Heat waved over him, the moment was coming, his sweet release. He pounded harder as requested into the body below him. His eyes firmly closed, picturing blond locks of hair and golden skin.

Bang. Bang. Bang. "SHUT UP. SHUT UP SHUT UP." Sasuke froze.

"Ahh... Sasuke? Why did you stop? Move."

Sasuke pulled out. "I'm done, finish yourself off then leave."

He watched the dark eye lower to his manhood.

"There's nothing in the condom."

"Hn. If you don't want to finish just leave."

Sasuke got up and went into the bathroom barely catching the other guy still laying, but fisting himself.

He looked at himself in the mirror. The blood started to slowly recede to its proper veins. '_Damn Missionaries ruin everything.'_


	7. Feeding time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, 'cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

Special thanks to Gothic Anime Lover who so anxiously betas my stuff…. :Sends cookies:

Rating PG-13

--

Ino was particularly proud of herself. What perspective Mormon would turn down time with the missionaries? Sasuke was as good as hers.

She waited as the phone rang on the other end. She needed the guy to pick up the first time, otherwise she might seem more stalkerish than she already did, considering how he hadn't given her his number.

"Hello." The sexy voice answered.

"Hi, Sasuke?"

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, I just wasn't sure if this was your number."

"Whatever, just tell me who you are and what you want."

"This is Ino from church." She waited for some kind of recognition but received none. "I was wondering if you wanted to feed the missionaries with me?"

"Excuse me?'

"Wellseeyoucansignuptofeedthemissionairesbutasagirl I,"

"Slow down."

"You can sign up to feed the missionaries but as a girl I need a guy or two girls to be in the same room with them, and seeing how you are taking discussions and all I was thinking you might like to have dinner with the missionaries too," There was a long pause.

"What day?" Sasuke said with out emotion.

"Friday."

"Fine."

"5 o' clock okay?"

"Whenever. bye"

She considered this more than a success, he said she could come whenever she wanted. Maybe he liked her more than she first thought.

--  
Sasuke walked over to the door. Behind it stood a blond with two heavy looking grocery bags. Only it was the wrong blonde.

"What do you want? I don't like sweets so if your selling girl scout cookies, leave." The girl laughed like he had just told a joke., but Sasuke was serious he was expecting four men at his door not some female.

"Dinner? We need to cook it first. I told the missionaries to come at 7, so we got to get to work. We only have two hours to get everything done."

She didn't seem to have a problem taking over the kitchen. She set her bags down she started piling the things from the brown paper onto the dark granite.

Sasuke went over and grab the closest thing to him. 'Why did she bring flowers?' The fake sunflowers were potted in to cutely decorate red clay pot. "Put those on the table, will you dear?"

_'Dear?'_ "Hn." Sasuke put them back down on the counter and walked over to the couch.

"Okay now I need to start boiling this chicken, where are your pots?" Before he answered he hear cupboards being opened, and drawers being pulled out. "Wow I was expected a few more pots and pans, but I guess this will have to do. You can cut the broccoli. Don't forget to peel the stems."

"Hn. No idea what you're talking about, maybe you should do it."

"Well if you come back over here I'll teach you."

"Not interested." Sasuke got up and seemed to be walking over to the kitchen, however it was the same path to the front door, which he opened and walked straight out.

"I'll be back at seven with dessert. Don't wander around too much, your virgin eyes might burn out."

--

He waited at the elevator. No missionary waiting for it and none came out as he got in sadly. He took the small staircase down and went out the unnoticed ally to get to the busy streets of San Francisco. Searching his pockets he pulled out a few of his tips. Twenty five dollars. Not to bad. Searching with his eyes he found the first thing he need. "Tell me where I can find some desserts."

The guy lean against the wall looked up to him. His hair was un-kept and long. A few weeks scruff shadowed his face, but the most important thing was the look of need in his eyes. Those eyes looked to Sasuke's hand where a few dollars were displayed.

"Up the street two blocks, turn right, it will be a few shops down."

"Hn." Sasuke tossed the green down into the man's hand. There was one good thing about beggars, and that was that they knew their 'home,' the streets of San Francisco.

-- Naruto's POV

The day had only been so-so. Elder Lee led then around the city on hopeless endeavors, knocking on doors that would be slammed in their faces, walking up to people on the street to be ignored, and visiting less active members who all seemed to be not home.

They had made there way down by the wharf, lots of tourist passed them, some snickered. The only encouraging thing he got during the day was some members passing by in a car cheering for them. It wasn't much but it made his outward smile sincere inside.

They were on their way back inside when Naruto spotted a smoking lady. He nudged Elder Lee and pointed to her.

"What do your youthful eyes spot that mine do not?"

"Her, the lady in green and purple."

"Which?"

"The one with the big knockers."

"You wanted to talk to her because she has big boobs?"

"I want to talk to her 'cause I feel like we need to."

"Elder Uzamaki I will not participate in your misuse of 'the spirit'."

"I'm not just saying this Elder Lee."

"Just go Elder." Lee sat down on the side of the street."

Naruto approached the lady. When he got closer he could tell from the redness in her eyes that she was crying. She didn't look that old, but at the same time she seemed much older than himself.

"Hey Grandma, whatcha so upset for?"

"Give you this necklace if you can guess, otherwise you should give me all your money."

"Umm, too much gambling?"

She tossed a blue stoned necklace towards him.

"I didn't agree to your bet so you can keep this."

"No just take it. It's been nothing but bad luck for me, which means it should be good luck for you."

"So you don't win a lot then?"

"Honey, I lose when there wasn't even a bet, what do you think?"

"So why don't you stop making bets?"

"I just can't help myself."

"I find the best thing to do when I fall short is to pray for the strength to do it." With that the lady took an extra look at Naruto taking notice of his name tag.

"The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. Have you come over to convert me?"

"Nah, I just want to make your day better. Believe it!"

"You're sweeter than you look."

"How about this. A bet you can win. I bet you can't stop making bets for a year, so now if you don't make any bets in the next year you win. If you lose, you read this book. Naruto put down his back pack and pulled out a soft back book with over 500 pages wedged into the small space of an inch. If you win I'll mail you back this necklace from where ever I am. "

"Alright, I'll take that bet.. Here's my card. I own a restaurant just a few BART stations down."

"Tsunade."

"Pretty name."

"Thanks kid. I'm going to win this bet. And you'll be sending me that necklace. You have an address or something?"

"Oh yeah here. I don't know where I'll be in a year, but I'll write you, other wise here is the general mission." He wrote down the address in the front of the book along with his name.

"What kind of first name is Elder?"

"It's a title, like Grandma."

"Your quite the brat, but I like you. Come down to the restaurant anytime, I'll get you a nice meal."

"Oh that reminds me I have a dinner appointment at Seven. Got to run!" He ran off to his companion who seemed to think that they were now in some sort of race back to the apartment.

-- Sasuke's POV

When Sasuke got back to his apartment it was in total disarray. All his pots were out and a few seemed to have materialized that he didn't recognize.

"I'm so glad you're back. Can you come taste this? I want to know what you think." The blushing blonde ask.

"It's fine."

"But you didn't taste it."

"Do it yourself."

He went over to the TV and flipped the power on. His hand was grabbed from behind unexpectedly. "Sasuke. Don't you want to help me?" Her blue eyes fluttered and pink lips smiled. She was cute for a female.

"Fine but then we do what I want." Sasuke smirked at her.

--Missionaries (for kai)

All four missionaries stood outside the door, mouths gaping at the noises.

"Sasuke, you're sooo goood!"

"I thought he only liked guys." Lee stated.

"I need your help, pleeeease Sasuke!"

"Fuck. What are you doing?" Sasuke called back.

"AWEEEEE"

"I'm not going in there." Lee exclaimed.

"Please grow up guys, they are expecting us. Besides this would be a step in the right direction. At least he's doing 'it' with a girl."

"Except it means he's corrupted a member." Naruto said in dismay.

Kiba stepped up to the door and knocked loudly.

"Elder Inuzuka don't you think we should have waited until they were done?"

The noise from inside died down and moments later a fully dressed Sasuke answered the door.

The door pulled further open by a fully dressed Ino. All four missionaries leaned into the room to see the giant TV on while chanting together, "killzone?"

-- Sasuke's POV

After explaining about 10 times why Ino was allowed to play games with him, stay over as long and she wanted, and even be in the room alone with him while the missionaries were not they all finally sat down to dinner. He was also informed that since Ino was feeding all four missionaries that Sasuke presence was not actually required, but they grumbled something about him being welcome since he was an investigator.

"So my Uncle told me that the new Indiana Jones movie came out, lots of action, did you see it Ino?" Kiba started the conversation.

"No." She replied.

"How about you Sasuke?"

"No."

"Well maybe you could go together."

Ino seemed to light up at the suggestion but all Sasuke had to say was, "Hn."

"I'm free after the rebuilding together, what do you say Sasuke."

"Busy."

"But you didn't even consider it, and you'd have over a week to reschedule. It would be fun."

"I'm busy." She gave up on that particular night and tried a few others but to no avail. The missionaries started talking about sports and video games and good time in college and high school, distracting the annoying girl from her goal.

Course after course was brought out and more chit-chat ensued, with the occasional, "and that's why I think the gospel is so great," from everyone but Sasuke.

Sasuke was good at maneuvering around until he was situated next to his mark usually, but with the bushy eyed Missionary and the overly aggressive blonde female after him, in different ways, he was forced to sit all the way across from his new favorite person.

However, to both of their unknown dismay he had trapped one of the blushing missionary's feet with his own and was gentle rubbing it once he had given up on escaping.

-- Naruto's POV

Dinner was simply fabulous. Their host had prepared what seemed to be five courses. Salad was a little anti-climatic usually, but this one was delicious with the lemon honey dressing. The soup was especially good with home made noodles. Ino had just gotten up to get something, she insisted that they all stay seated and make themselves as comfortable as possible except for Sasuke who was allowed to help her, but pointed out that she had said all of them should be comfortable.

Comfort for Sasuke apparently included trapping his foot, which to his dismay and surprise was not easy to excavate. As Ino brought out some bread and a spinach dip he resigned to his fate and let the raven's feet have their dirty way with his own. Not that it felt bad, it actually felt nice. He hadn't played footsie with Sakura very often but he thought it was only cute, since he was concentrating on her so much at the time. Now he noticed how his nerves were lightly stimulated by the action and relaxed at the same time.

It didn't take the four hungry missionaries long to finish off the generous amount of appetizers, so Ino brought out the main dish. They all gazed at the rosemary lemon chicken, broccoli, and mash potatoes with some magical ingredients of yumminess in them.

"Wow, the greatness never ends!" Lee exclaimed.

"No thanks to Sasuke here. He left me all alone to cook it all."

"You didn't do anything Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I did dessert."

"What is it?" Naruto followed up quickly.

He brought his hand up to his mouth so that only Naruto would be able to see his lips form the word: "Me." In response the blonde jerked his foot back finally escaping the other's grasp.

"Hn, German cake. You'll like it."

It was true Naruto found the dessert good. Upon inquiry, though, it had appeared that Sasuke did not have baking skills but purchasing skills. Either way it was excellent. The conversation was nice too, especially when Ino was silent and Sasuke was talking. He excused himself to go to the bathroom when Sasuke attempted to regain control over his lower limbs.

Naruto finished washing his hands and left the small room. Not a few feet away was Sasuke's bedroom. He could hear everyone laughing and talking; his absence would not be noticed for a few more minutes.

He took a step toward the mostly closed door and gave it a small nudge so that he could see in. The room had wood floors that matched the rest of the apartment, his host had a small desk with a laptop on it. Next to it lay a calculus and an accounting book. Naruto was a little surprised. 'Had Sasuke graduated? Maybe he quite school?'

He pushed at the door a little more. The guy's bed, centered in the room, had black silk sheets on it. It wasn't a small bed either, probably a queen, but possible a king. It was meticulously made, but still looked wild. On the post were an open pair of hand cuffs and to the side on the wall a small long stick that reminded Naruto of a horse whip.

The bed stand had several tubes aligned, and bottles that all appeared to have some sort of clear liquid in them. In front of them lay a read sash or ribbon of some sort.

he pushed the door slightly more forward, to reveal the rest of the room.. Though the objects in his room already gave Naruto a slight tint to his checks the picture on the far wall turned him red.

A large framed picture took up most of the space on the far wall. The picture was black and white except for a red ribbon. The ribbon was tightly tied around some guy's head whose bare back faced out to the viewer, not only his back but all the way down to his bottom. Naruto was grateful that his face could not be seen, he didn't want to see the face of a man Sasuke had been with.

Looming over the bare man, in full view, was Sasuke. His chest bare for all to see, tight abs, beautiful skin, Naruto's eye traced down as he had when he got the live show, this time however he got a little peek at tufts of wild hair but the rest was covered by the man in front of him. Naruto look back to the top, Sasuke's hand was lifting the guy's chin up towards him, promising a pleasurable encounter, but not to the man, but the viewer as he was looking straight into the latter's eyes.

It was exotic and wrong, which some how made it more stimulating. He felt naked himself looking at the pair, but instead of the usual role he played with girls he was the prey, to be devoured by the overpowering lust of the other, being completely wanted. It was a complete role reversal and it was strangely alluring. Sex was a sin to him, he realized inside of marriage that it wasn't any more, but that some how took away from its excitement. But being tied up, waiting for some one else to claim him that, was exotic and sexy no matter what.

Naruto couldn't tell if he was just imagining Sasuke behind him or if he was actually there. The warm breath of his wanting mouth breathing on his neck. He felt his right side held in the sinner's hand becoming a participate in the picture.

"Do you like my picture?" Naruto shuddered a little at the deep inviting voice.

"Just seems vain to have a picture of yourself that large." He said trying to hide his aroused state with humor.

"But do you like it?" Sasuke whispered in to his ear.

Naruto turn around to face Sasuke. He noticed that his face was soft, he was pretty, he was lean, if only Sasuke were bulky and hairy and didn't have such a chiseled chin he would not be appealing.

Naruto pushed the pale hand from his waist, "No," and proceeded to walk back to the table.

feed the missionaries: Members can sign up to feed the missionaries in their wards. They generally pass a clipboard around priesthood and relief society with a calendar on it. To sign up just write your name on a date and you get to feed at least two extra hungry people!

BART: Bay area rapid transit. The above and below ground subway system of SF.


	8. Stuck

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, 'cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

Special thanks to Gothic Anime Lover who so anxiously betas my stuff…. :Sends cookies:

Rating PG-13

--

Time with the blonde missionary was good, and productive towards the end goal, but as Sasuke looked down at the missionary feeding calendar he just couldn't bring himself to putting his name down. He wanted alone time with his little missionary not to pay for three other people to watch the two have a good meal. Plus he didn't really get to make any good moves this way. He looked over at the four men who were intensely looking at the folder in his hands. One with fear, strange hope from the dog obsessed one, indifference from the one in glasses (as far as he could tell), and a mixture of emotions from the only one that mattered.

He passed it off to the guy sitting next to him and all four missionaries breathed out at once.

He was never a front row kind of guy. The back right did him well, but the missionaries being the goody goodies they were always sat in the front. He suspected it was really because no one else would willingly take the position and to prevent people from leaving because of a lack of good seating they took the bad ones. The point being that he had received the calendar first. It was like a sign that he should put his name on it, but since he didn't really believe in God and therefore signs he didn't mind passing it.

Some smucks got up to make an announcement, this was still all bizarre to Sasuke, but he listened nonetheless. "So yeah everyone be here by 9 on Saturday and we can car pool to the Rebuilding together site. Should be lots of fun, and it would be a good opportunity to bring a non-member friend, I hear the missionaries are going."

Well that was good about the only good news he would hear that day. He sat back in his chair casually, wishing he could just place his head on the soft looking shoulder next to him and take a nap. Naps were high on his list of nice things to do. The only thing better was probably sex.

He felt his phone vibrate. He opened it. Elder Uzamaki gave him a bit of a glare for looking at it, but he didn't really care. If he got kicked out of the meeting the couch in hall had looked pretty inviting, as long as that Ino girl had finally left it.

He flipped open the phone to read his new text message:

_Call me._

_Itachi_

Yeah today was going to be a sucky day. Church, then talking to Itachi.

--

After Church the Elders split up into pair and went to visit less active members of the congregation. A few were home and talked to them. And one even agreed to listen to the discussion in hope of refueling their faith. All in all it had been a good Sunday.

The Elders brought theirs bikes up the small flight of stairs. They went inside all smiles and waited for the elevator. An elderly man started walking down the hall with an enormous amount of groceries. How the guy had managed thus far was beyond comprehension. The elders rush over to help him, but when they tried to all fit in the small elevator, bikes, groceries, missionaries and old man they found it a hard task. After an awkward dance and exchanging of bags they finally decided to just split up and go in two groups. Lee went with the old man and the majority of the bags, claiming he need the extra weight to strength his youthful muscles.

Naruto heard the street door open and close, his gut told him not to look, it would be Sasuke. And if it was Sasuke he would be all alone with him. His toes tingled a little at the idea. Anything could happen. No one was watching. No one was just in the other room.

"Hn." Then again, anything happening was not such a good thing. He needed to control his thoughts better, it was Satan working his lies that were making Naruto question his sexuality, and worse on his mission. He was straight. He had a great girl waiting for him. And he would ignore Sasuke until Satan got the hint.

Naruto pasted his eyes to the elevator door. 'Open Open.' He thought as he tried to will the door to open, and then some how close with him in it and Sasuke not.

"Want some help?" The bag from his right arm was lifted out with plenty of contact from Sasuke as he took it. "You know it's weird not to look at the person offering you help."

Naruto looked over into the other's eyes. Surprisingly he didn't look seductive but bored. Really bored.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked forgetting his previous conviction.

"Hn."

Ding. The elevator door opened. The two maneuvered in with the groceries and Naruto's bike.

"Sasuke I know something is bothering you. Believe it." Naruto still didn't get a response. This was uncharacteristic of Sasuke, he wasn't jumping at the opportunity to, well, jump at Naruto.

Naruto scooted himself over to the unfeeling boy and put his nose to the other's. There was just something inside of Naruto that couldn't let a sad person be sad. "PPPLLLEAAAASE tell me."

"Hn." Naruto was not too pleased with the response. He examined the situation and decided that there was probably only one sure way he would get and answer, something that Sakura usually used on him.

"Saaaaasuke." Naruto said in a cute seductive voice.

He saw the corner of Sasuke's mouth move. Naruto, however, being the good boy he always was around girl's, was not prepared for an overly aggressive, sex, hungry male's response to such a voice. His chin was raise so that their lips were only millimeters away causing panic to fill every pour in Naruto's being.

"Yes, Elder Uzamaki? What can I do for you?" Sasuke's sultry voice breathed down to him.

"Tell me what's bothering you." His lip lightly brushed against the other's, he motioned to pull away but the hand on his chin held him to in the compromising position.

"For a kiss." Naruto pushed away from him with all his might causing him to stumble back knocking into the far wall. His left hand flung out knocking his bike from its careful balance into the elevator doors. The elevator cracked and creaked, the lights flickered, the cart shock a bit and the elevator came to a complete stop.

"Tell me you didn't just break the elevator Uzamaki!"

"Me this is your fault for … asking me .. to to to… "

"It's just a kiss."

"Just a kiss! Jerk! Kissing is supposed to be special."

"I'm sure most things are 'special' for you."

"What's that supposed to mean." Naruto was getting hot, but not in the way any one wanted.

"Lower your voice Elder, it's only going to make the situation worse."

"A situation we're in because of you!"

"Hn."

"Wow great response Sasuke."

Sasuke flipped his phone open. "Be a good quite boy while I call to get us out of here."

Naruto growled at him, but seeing as he didn't have a phone, h stopped his arguing, for the time being.

--

Sasuke hung up his phone not feeling a bit better. He was already upset after his call with Itachi and now he was going to be stuck in an elevator for hours.

"Looks like were going to be here a while."

"Why?" The cute little blonde whined out. Sasuke had purposely taken a while on the phone, making sure Naruto seemed calmer before letting the maintenance guy go.

"Because, idiot, it's Sunday, and maintenance is not high priority on Sundays."

At least the lights were still on. Then again, no light cramped area, he could have really taken advantage of the boy then.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"Where?"

"How about on my lap?" Sasuke suggested. _'And while your at it, do a little lap dace.' _Sasuke say the anger in Naruto's face, but then it turned into something else: mischief.

"Only if you tell me why you're upset." Sasuke wasn't a fan of the squeely voices girls used to get what they wanted, but when Naruto did it, it made his groin squirm with joy.

"Hn." He tapped his legs. He didn't need to tell anyone about his family.

"On the other hand I'll just sit over here." Naruto started to push his bike this way and that to make enough room for himself on the remaining floor. The blonde let out a breath of frustration as he turned back to Sasuke. "You're a bassss… jerk."

Sasuke lick his lips. He stretched his legs out purposely showing Naruto where he should be sitting. "Scared? Scardy cat?"

"I'm not scared." Naruto declared surprisingly.

"Prove it."

"Sasuke, I'm not going to do something just to prove I can. I'm not that dumb. I know you think I am but I'm not. I got really good grades in schools and was getting a 4.0 in college before I left. So what do you say to that? You're not even in school."

Sasuke wasn't used to being challenged. People knew he was smart. He was a god damn genius and for one moment he lost his cool. "I graduated, Valedictorian from both high school and college so shove it moron."

"Well if you're so smart why are you waiting tables? Did you graduate in art or something?"

Naruto was saying those words in just the wrong tone. No one questioned an Uchiha. No one! "Mathematics and accounting. Now shut up before I hit you."

Sasuke couldn't believe how easily the guy was getting under his skin. He didn't care what people thought of him; smart or dumb, slow or fast, handsome or hot, but some how he just told the missionary something that he didn't reveal to anyone.

"Better than hitting on me." Naruto snided back.

He couldn't take it. He didn't want Naruto to think he was dumb, and he didn't want him to caste him aside for being gay. Sasuke stood up in one fluid motion while punching Naruto in the stomach. The smaller boy buckled over and dropped over his bike catching himself on his hands against the walls.

"Don't you dare judge me because of my sexual preferences." He always hurt being rejected because of it, but from Naruto, he didn't know why but it just carved at his stomach.

--Naruto's

The hit hurt the words more so. "Sasuke!" He stood up slowly eyeing the guy to see if he was about to get hit again. He didn't really know what was going to happen but he didn't know how to fight very well so he swung around the guys body to hold his arms firm. Then at least there wouldn't be any more punches. For once he felt the other stiffen, as he realized that it seemed more like he was hugging him. Naruto realized though that he had been out of line. Sasuke didn't have control over his preference, and shouldn't be judged on it, the prophet had said it himself.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm not really good at handling these things. I'm not even supposed to let girsl hit on me, so please don't take it that way, but please also understand that I come from a place that doesn't accept people being gay. I'm trying to understand you, and I'm trying to get you to understand me. I'm sorry that people don't accept you Sasuke, I will but you have to try and accept me too that means you have to stop..." It wasn't all he felt, he wanted Sasuke to know that he was okay with him. And that he meant the last thing, that Sasuke had to stop hitting on him, though he wished he didn't have to, so he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Why? I don't understand?"

"Well I don't understand how you can like guys but you do."

"Hey you're the one holding me."

"I just don't want to get hit again."

"Hn." He felt Sasuke relax a bit.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Are you going to stop denying your attraction for me?"

"Can I punch you now? Who's not accepting whose sexuality?"

"Hn."

Sasuke released himself from Naruto's grip.

"How long did they say we were in here for?"

"A while."

--

They both found a spot on the floor and started staring at anywhere but each other. Naruto played with the peddles on his bike which was neatly packed against the wall after 4 tries.

The silence game was driving Naruto Crazy. Naruto was not accustom to not talking while there was another person around, and so he had to say soemthing. "So are you planning on reading the book of Mormon anytime soon?"

"Hn."

"How about the bible?"

"Hn."

"What do you do for fun?"

"Boys."

"Besides that. Don't you have any other hobbies?"

"Drinking, dancing?"

"Okay," Naruto said a little frustrated, "What about games? What games do you like?"

"Violent ones."

"Great. I get stuck in the elevator with Mr. one word."

"Hn."

"Make that Mr. 'low grunty sound', the spoiled brat of the year."

"I'm not spoiled."

"You're the one that had maids when they were little."

"You remembered?" Sasuke sounded a little surprised.

"Yeah, actually listen to what people say."

"Well I don't have that now."

"Bitter are we?"

"Not usually."

"But today we are."

"Hn."

Naruto could tell that he was starting to stumble on something, "So what your family lost all their money and you're in a self pity party?"

"My family is still doing fine financially."

"Then you ..."

"Got kicked out of the family for being gay."

"But that doesn't explain the attitude today. You would have been kicked out for that a while ago."

"Hn."

"Did they block your trust fund?" Naruto looked for any hint of being right. "No? How about..." Naruto got a little quite. "Did some one die?"

"No, and stop guessing."

"Did pink bunnies run a muck in your apartment?"

Sasuke gave him the most confused look he could have seen on the calm face.

"Ha ha, distracted you from your broodiness for a moment huh? Look whatever it is you can't do anything about it right now, so how about you put it away, unless you like feeling crappy? Just talk with me."

"Sorry moron, but I do like to brood."

Naruto flipped onto his hands and knees crawling closer to Sasuke. "Come on Mr. Broody, you don't really mean that." He said in a cute voice he didn't even know he had.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away from the blonde and gave his face the emo look over.

"I think I'll make you smile yet." Naruto crawled a little closser to Sasuke then proceeded to poke at his elevator companion.

"Hey," The raven smiled and laughed, "I'm ticklish stop!" He laughed some more. Pale hand grabbed at Naruto's, but he would pull them away and continue to force the smiles and laugher to come from Sasuke.

"Fine two can play at this." Sasuke's hands prodded and poked and tickled at Naruto's side who was already laughing. The tables completely turned and Naruto found himself grabbing at the pale hands to protect himself until his body swished into the others trapping the offending hands. It was not a pretty or a comfortable position. He had to strattle Sasuke and shove the guy's back into the wall he was leaning on to stop the attacking. He laughed a few more time and then looked into Sasuke's eye. He was still smiling. His smile was intoxicating. He was attractive in general, but when Sasuke smiled, Naruto wanted to forget where he was, what his purpose was, who he was and fall into the dark eyes and feel the smiling lips.

Naruto felts Sasuke's trapped hand ask for freedom by the small movement they made. He started to move away and off to his side of the elevator, but with when the pale hands were freed they acted quickly to wrapped around Naruto and bring him closer once again.

Naruto couldn't explain it, but his normal 'I'm next to sex maniac and it's sin' panic was gone. He stayed close to Sasuke even when his hands began to move up and down his back.

One hand wrapped up into his blond locks and caressed his scalp. He felt like purring, such was the power of looking into Sasuke's smile.

Before he knew what was happening hands were guiding him closer and closer to fulfilling his sinful desires. He wished for one moment of weakness, that he could just forget, but he didn't. His head moved with the hand but he ducked away from Sasuke's kissable lips and laid his head into the man's shoulder. His hair and back continued to be stroked. He liked it when girls played with his hair, and now he liked it when Sasuke played with it.

He knew he needed to get up. Leave the position they were in, but he was already there so a few more moments couldn't hurt. He made a small movement to push away and found the hand on his back pushing just as lightly back.

"My family wants to see me." He was in Sasuke's lap after all. So true to his word, Sasuke was sharing.

Naruto lifted his head while placing a hand on the ground so that he could look into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's grip on him released but the hand on his head went to the weave into the other on his back. Naruto would not easily get away from their new closeness, but he no longer was planning on leaving it.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know. They were so avid about not ever wanting to see me again. To quote my father, 'come back married to a girl or don't come back at all.'"

"Sasuke that's terrible. Parents should always accept their children."

"That's not the Uchiha way. Image is very important. Their mostly afraid that their business associates will pull out of deals if they find out an Uchiha is gay."

"That's ridiculous!" Naruto protested the weak reasoning.

"Welcome to the Christian world Uzamaki." It was true. He himself didn't really accept gayness, aside from the obviously gay activities he was currently involved in. His parents had made snide remarks about guys they had seen together, and calling someone gay had always been a great insulting comeback. He didn't really know why it was so bad, but Christians were told not to be gay, and they feared the things they were told not to do.

"I'm sorry that's the way things are Sasuke. I wish I could change it." He leaned back down onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn."

They stayed in that position in silence until Naruto couldn't take it any longer. He then rambled off on this and that, getting Sasuke to talk every so often, until the gentle caressing of his back put him to sleep.

--

Sasuke closed his own eyes as the talkative missionary finally fell asleep. They had been in there for hours with no sign of release. Sasuke wanted to call maintenance again, but as much as he wanted to be in a more comfortable room, he knew that the blonde would leave him.

Sasuke breathed in a little extra again. He loved the way the boy on him smelled. He could have that scent fill him forever. He had a perfect frame too. Not so small to be weak but smaller than Sasuke. He continued his light strokes on that frame. He restricted himself to the area above the boy's belt while he was awake. But the unprotected areas were just too tempting.

Making sure to keep the same light touch he slow started letting his hands go lower and lower, until they rested on the perfectly firm lobes. He squeezed into them a little. Riding that ass was certainly something he wanted to do. He felt his manhood harden a little more, he could believe how well he had hidden it from the sleeper.

"Mmmmm..." Apparently, he wasn't the only one enjoying the actions. He capably kneaded the firm flesh in his hands, the boy atop him was not so fortunate in hiding his growing erection, which Sasuke fully intended to arose.

Strong hands gripped his shirt forcing him to stop. His eyes shot open expecting to see a very unhappy Mormon. But blue lustful eyes met his own. Had he fallen asleep himself? The forbidden lips crept unsure towards his own. He wanted to push forward and claim them, but he had to let the man decided to do it himself. He stopped short of the goal. Sasuke felt hard breaths against his sensitive skin.

Crreeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkk!

_'No just one moment longer,'_ One moment and Sasuke would have owned those lips, and possible the blonde they belonged to.

-- _Naruto's / sasuke's_

THHUUUUD THUD. They dropped about a foot.

"Sasuke!" The boy now held to him in a totally different way, the lust was replaced with fear.

"Kiss me." The raven suggested at the fear of death. He was going to hell but he wanted one moment of heaven before he went there.

"No way, I'll die before I have time to repent!" That the elevator started to move was a God send for the Elder. One more moment and he would have let his sleepiness get the better of him. He needed to resolve for this to stop. He would not allow evil thoughts into his mind. Bad thoughts themselves were sins, some said as bad as committing the sin itself. He needed to pull back, be stronger. No more starting tickle wars or sitting close on piano benches. Only gospel involved activities and highly supervised meetings would be allowed with Sasuke. Despite the sinfulness of it being a homosexual relation, a relation at all while he had sworn to be true to only God was intolerable. He would not allow any more incidents, and that was that.

The boxed room slowly drifted down and the doors opened.

"Elder Uzamaki, good gracious, your youthfulness is still alive!"

"Yeah, but he's totally been taken advantage of. That's it man your getting transferred for sure."

"I just tripped when the elevator started moving; don't make it into such a big deal. I'm embarrassed enough from falling." His voice trailed off as he stood up. He reached down and helped the guy he had just lied for get up.

They all decided to take the stairs up. Lee insisted on carrying Naruto's bike, while Kiba took the groceries to the old man's apartment. They didn't really talk much. Sasuke past them whispering, "See you Saturday." _'Awe!! The service project! Maybe we could go tracking instead.'_

It wasn't going to be easy to stay away from his temptation at all.

PIC: by me :P http / glorybrightone . deviantart . com/ art / Elevator-90693006


	9. Charity

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, 'cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

Sorry it took so long to get out, it's really long though!

Special thanks to Gothic Anime Lover who betaed this.

Rating PG-13

--

-- Sasuke's POV

For the guy in apartment 4B Saturday could not come fast enough, he even forth-went clubbing to get proper rest and basically to avoid the normal Saturday morning hang over. He put on an old pair of jeans, they still looked good on him, he couldn't wear something that didn't make him look good, not when he was about to see his next lover.

When he made the bet nearly a month earlier he thought it was going to be the first time he lost. However, at the moment he was pretty sure he was going to win, and not just that, he might even have found a replacement for Sai. What would be better than having your next door neighbor for a fuck toy? Especially such a dreamy, hot, sexy, fuck until the sun came up kind of sex toy.

"Down boy." Thinking of the blonde always made him hard. He'd think of the sweet smell, and that perfect ass. How the Elder was a virgin, and probably a shy one at that. The unsure tan hand would reach out to touch him… and "Boy? I said down. I don't have time for another mess, we have an appointment at 9:00 for the real thing. Now behave and I'll do my best to help you out in getting the live show we've been wanting all week."

Sasuke knew he got a little crazy when he went without sex. He calmed himself down, ready to glare off any girls that dared talk to him. Though he was not allowed to dine with Uchiha's on a regular basis he still was one, and if what Itachi told him was true he would get at least one more meal in that house.

He put on a simple black T-shirt and headed out.

--Naruto's POV

For the guy in apartment 4C Saturday had come too soon. He would be working on rebuilding a house, doing service for the people of San Francisco, which was what he was called to do. But it was the good kind of service that he wanted to so, not the kind that the guy next door promised in his words. He would just have to get assigned to a different section of the house than Sasuke.

He looked down at the two pairs of jeans he had brought with. They were both pretty old. They had looked good on him but were far from the latest fashions. Apparently his home town was behind the rest of the country in fashion. It didn't really matter which he wore. He knew the ones on the right looked slightly better on him, especially with his orange and white T from Abercrombie. He really liked the material that shirt was made out of. Some how it was just softer than the other cotton shirts he owned.

He wanted to look good. But first he didn't want his favorite shirt to get dirty and second he wanted to deny that the reason he wanted to look good was so that Sasuke could get all hot and horny looking at him. This was why in the end he did the right thing and put on the old baggy pants he had laid on the left side of his bed.

He then took the stained baby blue shirt and tossed it over his head just as the other Elders were ready to leave.

-- Sasuke's POV

A faint knocking came from Sasuke's door as he was ready to leave. Could the missionaries be willing to drive him over?

He opened the door. All his hopes were quickly shattered though, before him stood another Raven, paler than himself and at times less emotional. "Sai?"

"You didn't pick up your phone. I got worried."

"It was on silent. I was sleeping." Sasuke retorted.

"But I miss you."

"It's been a week and a half and you got laid last night so what's the big deal?"

"How do you know what I did last night? You we're even at the clubs, nor the week before."

"I know because you usually come over here after you get laid to avoid the relationship talk with the person in the morning, and if you go anywhere else you'll end up spending money. Do you even write them a new note explaining why you left?"

"No I just reuse the same one every week, leave it on my door... Someone noticed it once when they came in. Actually I was relieved... Anyways it... it was pretty good... want to hear about it?"

"No, I'm leaving."

"Where to?"

"Hn, Sai my bed is still in the same place go rest."

The door next to his own opened and four loud men filed out. "Now remember Elders to control your youthfulness! Pay no mind to the pretty ladies!"

"Elder Lee, shut up." Elder Kiba mumbled

Sasuke grabbed Sai and pulled him inside while pushing the door open to get into the hallway himself. He looked at Lee and hesitated. Then he saw the blue shirt, to match his blue eyes. Fashionably speaking the Elder looked terrible, but it didn't matter to Sasuke, he looked hot and sexable.

-- Naruto's POV

They all had bikes ready to trek to the church. It would have been better to have gotten a member to drive them but it wasn't that easy to get consistent volunteers, especially this early in the morning.

True to his word Sasuke seemed ready to go to the service project as well. Naruto took a little too long glace at what he was wearing and his companions passed him to the end of the hall. It wasn't that he was really dressed up, but he wasn't wearing his oldest clothes either. Then again, maybe these were his bad cloths, Sasuke didn't seem the type that would have ever own a thing that wouldn't look great on him. Looking at the other pale raven he wished he would have worn the sexier outfit.

He caught a small glimpse of the guy behind him. Naruto recognized him from his first night. He was particularly loud in their activities. He felt a little jealous ting into his heart, and wondering if they had been doing the unspeakable. It would seem to Naruto that in the previous weeks Sasuke hadn't stopped his activities but just made them quitter. Sasuke was free to be with anyone, Naruto was forbidden to be with the guy for so many different reasons, but he still wished that his neighbor would only desire him.

"Coming?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"Only if you help me." Sasuke gave him a dirty look.

"Are you going to the rebuilding together?" He said looking down the hall to his anxiously waiting companion.

"Hn, bye Sai."

"I'm coming too."

"No." Sasuke quickly replied as they started to walk down the hall.

"Yes, besides, they look like they are all riding bikes and you have none," he said a little loud pointing to Sasuke, "You need me to drive."

"Drive?" The serene Elder in the back asked. "I'm going with them."

--

Sai had a conveniently large car. Sasuke had insisted upon sitting in the front with his friend, mostly to keep himself from touching the blonde missionary during the drive over. Since they had been ready to bike instead of drive they all arrived rather early to the building. Elder Lee unlocked the doors and went in.

Other people eventually arrived and the person with the assignments gave out directions to the part of house they would be fixing up. Sai insisted on driving so that he could leave when he got bored or found some one to take home, little did he know that everyone in the room was practically scared to death of sex, let alone doing it with someone of the same gender.

The weird priesthood leader Kakashi persisted in getting Sasuke to try and "branch out and meet people in the ward," since "if all things go well you will be a full member sooner than you think and you're going to need friends other than the missionaries." Not only did Sasuke not want to be a part of the religion, but he wanted to take a certain Blonde far away from it. What this added up to though was that the missionaries were not riding with them, but a bunch of lame strangers.

-- Naruto's POV

Naruto noticed how closely the Priesthood leader watched him and Sasuke. It was like he knew something was going on, but how could he? It was just odd that he had separated an investigator from missionaries. Though he did have a point, if Sasuke was a real investigator is would be good for him to meet other people in the ward. He watched him and the other raven join a third in the back seat of a car. The girl looked really sweet and shy. She was looking over in his direction with a huge blush on her face; she probably was just thinking of Sasuke, and couldn't look at him. Naruto almost felt like blushing himself from looking at Sasuke and remembering how close he had been to kissing him. He needed to forget thoughts like that, and he concentrated on it the whole ride over, which basically meant he was day dreaming about Sasuke and his lips.

-- Sasuke's POV

Luckily their car only got one girl and one that girl didn't seem like she cared for either raven. 'Maybe she liked girls?' Mentally reassured his undeniably hotness.

She tapped her fingers together and looked over to another car. Sasuke's eyes followed hers right into the missionaries car. Then again, maybe he wasn't the only one that liked the boys. She looked back at him for a moment and then blushed when she realized that he had caught her looking.

"Hn."

"Don't tell any one but I think the blonde missionary is kinda cute."

Sasuke was a possessive bastard about things that were his, things that he considered his, and things that he wanted. "Off limits." Is all he mumbled. She took it to mean something about the guy being on a mission, but he meant it to mean: Mine. Mine. Mine!

She smiled at him a little. He vaguely thought the smile was familiar, her eyes were pretty weird too: the iris practically had no color. He had only seen that once before and not to long ago. He vaguely remembered meeting the long haired guy before accepting a plethora of drinks. Past the third he got from the guy he didn't really remember much, he just hoped that he had had a good time. In the emo world, though, a time you don't remember is a good time.

--Naruto's POV

The house was an amazing disaster. How a house could be allowed to degrade to such a state and still be lived in was clearly surprising to each new person that arrived. The four missionaries stood in awe in front of it. They stood in a world of their own, like it was their task alone to retrofit the disgraced building.

"Elders? ELDERS!" All four young men turned together. "Put these shirts on. Elder Aburame you're on the roof with Choji. Elder Inuzaku." The strange guy with overly large eye brows and completely green outfit leaned into read his name tag. "Go out back and help peel off the old paint. Elder Lee, I hear you like the physical work."

"With great youthfulness I will do any task you assign me oh great leader!"

"That's great Lee. Now you'll be mixing the cement to start, then I want you to help out with cutting wood, and make sure no young ladies are carrying anything heavy."

"Got it." Lee ran off a little too happy to be doing hard work.

"Elder Uzumaki, Kakashi says to put you with the pale one over there." Naruto's heart didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Sasuke but he feared what he would do with him. He looked over to see Sai and a paint bucket. His mouth made a large 'O' symbol and he thanked God he wasn't with Sasuke.

"Sasuke is it? Prepare to get those pretty little hands dirty, your with Kakashi, planting trees and flowers, said it fitted you some how." Naruto smirked a little and let his eyes twinkle into the angered dark ones. When he received a seductively raised eyebrow from lingering his eyes too long he turned away with a blush on his face.

"Okay we're going to do the best paint job this house has ever seen, Sai, Believe it!"

--

Everyone got to their tasks. Naruto was used to starting conversations but apparently this guy wasn't loud just in bed.

"So you must be a pretty good fuck" And apparently his mind didn't leave the bedroom either.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked in surprise at the topic.

"You're Sasuke's go to-boy right?" His checks colored as he imagined himself being summoned by Sasuke's sultry look to do very ungodly things together.

"Go-to?"

"Then again you do live pretty close. That might have put you up on the list."

"List?" Sai was not painting a pretty picture of Sasuke. He already knew the guy slept around a lot. He had seen different guys leaving the apartment in the morning. On one occasion even two guys leaving. That had been a noisy night.

"Well, you would know, Sas lands a new guy every night and if he doesn't he'll call someone over. He's totally addicted to sex, and from the looks of it he's now addicted to you. Does it bother you hearing the guy you fuck, fuck with someone else? Then again maybe he's just been ravishing you every night. Seriously, you got him to do service work!"

"Sorry but we're not sleeping together." 'What's the big deal about service work? Most people do at least a little through out the year.'

"You're kidding me?"

"Sai not everything is about the S word."

"S being Sasuke or Sex?"

"The latter."

"I forgot which the later was, just say it."

"No."

"Man, I understand why you can resist Sasuke; you won't even say his name."

"I can say Sasuke."

"Well if you can say Sasuke you can say sex."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Do you have a small dick or something?"

"No I'm not small."

"Well then Sasuke will probably let you take him."

"Take him where?" Naruto asked half sarcastically.

"Maybe you have no dick." Sai quickly stated in all seriousness.

"Can we please not talk about this?" Naruto was feeling really uncomfortable. He didn't understand how someone could just throw around such naughty words.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about your dick we can talk about Sasuke's."

"How about no talking about the d word either?"

"Ducks?"

"No the other d word." Naruto was quite frustrated. He had avoided Sasuke only to be stuck with someone that if possible was more sex crazed, though at least Sai didn't seem to be hitting on him directly.

"So who has our friend been doing lately? Maybe he has a new gentleman caller?"

"Aren't those for ladies?"

"Sasuke looks pretty good in a dress, but no these are rich guys that basically pay Sasuke to go out with them, more like a sugar daddy, but once they start on about relationships Sasuke dumps them."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke's like me, he wants no attachments, it's about the conquest, get them to fuck with you and then move on. It's the best part. Once you're tied down well you lose all your freedom, there are too many delicious men to just go out with one at a time." 'He wants no attachments, it's about the conquest' Naruto thought over these words. Sasuke didn't really think anything of Naruto but a little fun? He was making his strongest bond with Sasuke, and all Sasuke saw in him was sex? Sai's words stung in ways that they shouldn't. Those words should have comforted Naruto, made it easier to resist the devil's temptation because he wasn't hurting Sasuke by turning him down. But they just made him feel hurt and a little betrayed.

"So you never want anything meaningful? Doesn't doing 'it' mean anything to you?" Naruto continued the conversation.

"Dude you sound like a girl, seriously doubting the existence of your penis."

"I thought we we're going to talk about that any more."

"No we agreed not to talk about your dick; penis is a totally different word."

"It doesn't matter I don't want to talk about private parts okay?"

"Okay. So what does this guy look like?"

"What guy?"

"Whoever Sasuke's been with? Does it look like he's getting bored?"

"What's your problem? For a guy that doesn't want a commitment you sure seem a lot interested in who Sasuke is with."

"Not at all, I just want to know what my friend has been up to since you got him to kick me out, I was about to come..." Sai said a little bitterly.

"Well you had another go last night so what's the big deal?"

"Last night? I wasn't there last night. He said that he went to bed, turned his phone off, did you have to bang on the walls to shut them up again? You know you're innocence is kinda cute."

"No I didn't hear anything."

"I haven't known anyone that was quite with Sasuke. Are you lying? It was quite? I guess he could have gone out, but he usually only goes to other people's places if they are really rich. Dude, maybe he's really landed someone worth something" Sai seemed pretty serious about the matter. It was true that that he hadn't hear any noise for the week and a half since he had banged on the wall. He thought... He thought… well he though maybe Sasuke had stopped having sex, but considering...

"I just assume since you were there." Naruto spoke to himself.

"Are you kidding me? If I was there I would have been kicked out. Sasuke can't stand to be around the person he slept with in the morning. Unlike me, he's a big enough Bastard to kick them out."

"Doesn't it ever mean anything to you?"

"It means I got to feel good. What does it matter past that? There is always an other guy lining up." The message was clear; Naruto was just a conquest for Sasuke. Probably something like nail the guy that always says "no". Anything they did together wouldn't mean anything. The time they spent together the previous night was nothing to the jerk. Naruto had had enough of listening to this guy, he through his paint brush in the bucket and walked off.

-- Sasuke 's POV

"Concerned about your friend?"

"Hn."

"Sorry let me ask that again. Concerned about the cute little blonde missionary?"

"Hn."

"Not a fan of conversation? Not a problem to me, I like lecturing, probably why I'm a teacher. You know I met someone like you on my mission. Nice guy, light brown hair, interesting scar across his nose and for some reason always reminded me of a dolphin. He was pretty shy; I met him about a year and a half in. I was in Japan, made it hard to find people to teach, all very nice people and very polite while telling you that your beliefs are garbage. Anyways this guy was different. He was really interested in the church, it was great, and it was a miracle in my mind. I latched onto him. If he had a question or a concern I was over in about a minute despite the 20 minute commute."

"Is there a point to this story or are you just talking for no reason?"

"Silent young one, there is point. Well my companion and I ended up spending a lot of time with him. It seemed like such a short time but it was a whole five weeks when he decided to get baptized."

Sasuke glanced over to the white haired man, he seemed a bit older than the other people, but still rather attractive. Sasuke would take him home to bed for a night, well would have. "Are you trying to convert me or something cause look..."

"I wasn't finished. The night he got baptized he through a party, though only members came, so it wasn't that big. I had gotten to know him, but I felt more relaxed there, no more pressure to answer questions or make sure he was feeling the spirit. It was a Sunday night so no one really stayed late. My companion and I were the last to leave. As I was going through the door though he stopped me and said he needed to show me something. I told my companion I would only be a moment so he went down the stairs to unlock his bike. Iruka, that was his name, he pulled me in by the arm. At this moment I realized that being alone with him made me nervous. Then I realized that it was because I found him attractive. I had had a few of those feeling before my mission but pushed them away. He smiled at me, and then told me that he didn't really believe in the church, he just wanted to be able to see me. And then he kissed me and I kissed him back. I can't really say how much time past, but it was long enough that my companion got worried and came back to look for me. He was shocked to say the least and the next week I was on a plane home to the states again. My mission was over. I was released in shame.

"I went through a long period of reflection after that. On what I really believed. If I would do something rash and fly back to Japan to be with him. But I didn't really know him very well, we had basically only talked about the church, though I found him attractive I didn't feel like that was a good enough basis to throw away all my beliefs on. I didn't even know if he wanted a relationship with me. That would have been something, show up on his doorstep to only find out he just wanted a few good times.

"I repented and I begged church leaders to stay a member of the church. Under normal circumstances my actions would not have been so bad, but since I was on a mission, they took them more seriously."

"Do you regret your decision?"

"Sometimes, I regret leaving, sometimes I regret not finding him, but sometimes I regret not seeing what was going on. How could I have been lied to?"

"Lied to? He was interested in you. What you were about and wanted to be part of your life. So even if he didn't believe the same thing as you he wanted to be apart of it cause you cared about it. I don't see that as a lie but showing that he really cared about you. I think you made a mistake. "

"Anyways your dark haired _friend _is hitting on Elder Uzumaki made me think about my life, might cause the elder a lot of pain and shame if the guy doesn't know what's going on."

Sasuke noticed the un-natural emphasis on friend. Perhaps this guy had seen more of what was going on in Sasuke's head than he cared to share. "Well, I think Elder Uzumaki, knows exactly what's going on, it's not like my _friend _is very subtle about what he wants."

"And does your_ friend _care that if the Elder acts on any of his advances that he'll be sent home? That if he continues to hit on him that he'll at least be transferred."

"Doesn't Elder Uzumaki get a say in it, what if he cares about my _friend_?"

"Your _friend _doesn't come off as a type of person that cares about love, more interested in himself. The best thing here would be for your friend to stop his advances and let the missionary be a missionary."

"Well if he's so damn uncaring then I don't see why he would give a Fuck as to what happens to the elder." Sasuke had enough, he walk off to find a less taxing job.

-- Naruto's POV

"I need a new job." The two opposite spoke in unison. The bowl headed green clad weirdo looked at the two.

"Ha ha. Just in time. We need someone to remove all this old wood and crap from the back yard. Just load it on either of these trucks," He said pointing to a Toyota and a Dodge pick-up.

"Hn."

"That's all your loser butt has to say. Bet I can load up the trunk on the right faster than you can the other."

"You're on idiot."

Naruto was glad that Sasuke took the challenge. Nothing like a little competition from keeping some one from talking about sex. That was the last thing he needed.

They moved, lifted, and carried each piece of accumulated garbage from the littered backyard at astounding speeds. The green demon himself was impressed and Elder Lee was a little jealous at their display of physical strength. There was defiantly some type of energy between the two. One would get a little ahead so the other would push harder to catch up.

"You're quite behind dead last," Sasuke mocked.

Neither really understood it, but some how their inner competition demon had been awoken. Neither really understood that their primal instinct to show off for a mate had kicked in.

The girls stopped what they were doing and started to gawk at the two's perfect muscles as they used only what movements needed to finish a lift. Neither used excess energy, they needed it all if they were going to keep up the speed.

Blue, brown, hazel, a girl with purple contacts all cheered for Sasuke. While a girl with pale eyes pointed her fingers towards each other, wishing in her head Elder Uzumaki to do his best.

Naruto watched as Sasuke through the last pillar onto the truck. "Hn, second best." He said mocking the blonde.

"But unscathed."

"Hn?"

"Sasuke your stomach." The mildly concerned Elder pointed to Sasuke's ripped shirt.

-- Sasuke's POV

Sasuke was in pretty good shape. He was glad for that, "how to exercise and do it at the same time" book Temari had gotten him for his birthday. He didn't really want to lose the blonde. He needed to show his dominance. That he was strong, that he was worth wanting.

The two reached for the last two peaces. His was a large wood pillar. He threw it onto the bed of the truck, completely missing the small nail that caught his shirt. "Hn, second best." He said mocking the blonde.

"But unscathed."

"Hn?"

"Sasuke your stomach." His competition seemed mildly concerned. He looked down. His shirt was ripped. He wasn't so happy about that. Then he saw it a dark red color. 'Blood' His mind shut off and everything because unclear.

-- Naruto's POV

Naruto rushed forward and caught the pretty boy. "What a scardy cat. Can't take the site of a little blood." All the girls rushed him.

"I'll get the antiseptic."

"I'll see if they have towels"

"He'll need his feet elevated."

"I could carry him in." Naruto looked at the girl. Then did a double take, he believed she could carry them both and if he didn't move quickly the rather thick built girl just might carry them both in together just to get her hands on the little gay boy.

"I've got him."

Naruto lifted him up, tucked gently in his arms to try and keep the wound from opening further. Since he couldn't see it he didn't want to take any chance. Ino led him inside to an overly flower room. These people seriously hadn't worked on the house or gotten anything new since the eighties.

He carefully set Sasuke on to the bed and then looked at the crowd in the door. Eight girls lined the hallway, all anxious to help.

"Elder one of us really should take care of him, since…"

He went up to each one and grabbed the care product they had taken. "Sorry ladies, but I'll have to protect your innocent eyes from the evil male figure. Out. All of you. OUT." He pushed them out one by one and closed the door. He was particularly unhappy that there was no lock, but the girls had gotten the picture.

He took a deep breath in and turned to look at Sasuke, in a bed, totally vulnerable. It was going to be alright, they were alone for a long time the previous Sunday and nothing happened, he could certainly resist an unconscious Sasuke easier than one giving him those sexy eyes.

He placed the pile of first aid objects on the bed next to him as he sat down. He carefully reached for Sasuke's shirt. He took a look to make sure it wasn't in his skin or anything and then lifted the shirt up revealing his perfect framed chest. Naruto let out a small breath he didn't know he had held. The cut wasn't too bad and seemed to already have stopped bleeding. Sasuke really must have been a wuss when it came to blood.

The wash cloth and hydrogen peroxide seemed to be the first logical step. His hands work quickly to open the bottle and pour the stingy liquid onto the clean surface. He dabbed at the wound looking to see if he got a reaction out of Sasuke. His face stayed calm.

Convinced that the wound was now clean he pulled out a large bandage. He placed it carefully to cover the opened flesh and then took the easily ripped medical tape to secure it down. His finger tips rubbed into the skin with only the plastic barrier. He allowed his finger tips to go over the edge then circled then around for another pass. As long as he was working on something it would be okay to touch Sasuke.

Sasuke and his soft skin. Sakura had soft skin, but Sasuke's was silky too, and so nice too look at. Not a flaw on it, not even a mole. He had a mole on his lower back, it always irritated him, but he left it be for the most part. Lost in his thought of his skin his hand started to roam freely engrossed in the smooth feeling. "Hmmm" He stopped himself and looked up to see if Sasuke had woken. How long Sasuke had been watching him he didn't know.

-- Sasuke's POV

The world fluttered back into focus. Sasuke wasn't really sure where he was, possibly heaven with an angel. The light reflected from the locks of hair in front of them making them appear to have a white halo. The hand touching him was divine. It was just the right pressure, not to hard or light, and it was different than a touch of lust and need. The hand moved carefully over him, examining him with care, but still caressed him, with concern, perhaps even the L word.

He stayed still wishing he could stay in heaven forever, but he was a devil and would be banished back to hell soon enough.

"Hmmm." He heard the quite gutter hum of pleasure the boy hardly knew he was making. Frightened blue eyes looked up to his.

"It's like you're my own personal angel. Healing me and all." He liked the blush that formed on the blonde checks. He looked down to the tan hand touching him.

"More like a fallen angel."

"Not yet." He reached up placing his hand under the thin chin to stroke the pink lips above him.

-- Naruto's POV

His heart started to beat faster than he could ever remember. He had been caught, but Sasuke was looking at his differently than before, maybe it was because he had just woken up, but he didn't just have that look of sex in his eyes. To Naruto it was the sexiest look he'd ever received from the raven.

"It's like you're my own personal angel. Healing me and all"

He suddenly felt shy, like he never had before. He never felt like this, not even with Sakura. He felt so at ease, he was falling, and to him not in a good way, not to the right person and not at the right time. "More like a fallen angel."

His lips were traced out with a thin thumb. "Not yet." He couldn't hear anymore, he just needed to feel, he leaned down but was stopped with Sasuke's other hand.

--Sasuke's POV

The body he craved every hour of every day, the one he had waited for his whole life moved closer to him. _'And then he kissed me and I kissed him back.'_ It was happening he would taste a little bit of heaven '_And then he kissed me and I kissed him back.'_ He would never let him go, his heart raced, his skin burned with anticipation, his breath became erratic in anticipation. _'And then he kissed me and I kissed him back. … the next week I was on a plane home to the states again. My mission was over.' _His eyes flickered to the door. '_I can't really say how much time has past, but it was long enough that my companion got worried and came back to look for me. He was shocked to say the least and the next week I was on a plane home to the states again. My mission was over.'_ He raised his unoccupied hand to stop what was about to happen.

"The door, someone could come in."

He looked away from the blue hurt eyes, the bed moved and the guy was gone. Uchiha's didn't cry, he just happened to have burning liquid in his eyes.

--


	10. Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, because they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

Special thanks to Gothic Anime Lover for betaing.

Rated PG

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-- Naruto's POV

Naruto plopped down onto his bed, landing his head solidly into his pillow. 'What a day,' he told himself.

"Mail call." Called out Elder Lee.

Two white envelopes and a pink one were casually thrown on his head.

"Thanks."

He took the letters and placed them on his stomach. He left his hand by his stomach, remembering how Sasuke's smooth skin felt, and placed his hand over his face so that his thumb lightly brushed his lips to try and bring up the feeling of having them touched by Sasuke again.

"Apartment prayer guys, Naruto it's your turn."

He really didn't feel good about praying at the moment. His actions were consciously disobeying mission rules, not to mention God's rules.

Despite this he knelt down with his fellow brethren and said a quick prayer. They all 'amened' and then departed to get ready for bed.

Naruto tossed the pink envelope to his night stand, the one he usually would have read first. It was from his mom and signed, with all my prayers, Mom. He then read the second one. A shorter typed letter instead of the more personal hand writing of him mom. Not much seemed to be happening at home, he concluded as he read the last line. With thoughts and prayers, Dad. He finally read the one from Sakura. It aggravated him. his guilt grew with each passed word. How could he have the thoughts to kiss a boy when he had such a wonderful girl waiting for him at home? He read the last line again, it was one he had heard before, "seven days with out prayer makes one weak." Prayer Prayer Prayer. He didn't feel like praying, but everyone was mentioning it.

But that was it! He needed to pray. He needed to ask God's forgiveness in his weakness, and beg for the strength to resist temptation. He recognized that he had a weakness, he wasn't so sure if he was out right gay, he certainly didn't find any other males appealing, but it would be a sin to act upon the feeling he was getting. He needed to change his views, and remember that sin looked enticing but was truly evil. It was disgusting at it roots and he should feel disgusted with himself, for the actions he already took. He reminded himself to 'hate the sin not the sinner.' That meant he could liked Sasuke, he just couldn't like what Sasuke made him want to do, or the activates he knew that man partook in.

He waited to hear the calm breathing of his companions and then snuck off to the kitchen. He knelt in the center of the room and caste his eyes up to heaven. He started the prayer telling God all the things he was grateful for, and then moved on to outwardly tell God of his sinful thoughts and begged forgiveness. He waited for a long time, trying to force Sasuke from his mind, and then he bowed his head down in humility and asked God for extra strength. He understood that this was his burden, but if he didn't have God's help through it, he would fall, and not just into sin.

-- _Sasuke's POV_

On week passed and then another. Sasuke had decided to blow off his family's invitation. If they didn't consider him a son, he didn't owe them anything.

He'd pass the missionaries in the hall, and caught controlled smiles from the blonde. He couldn't ever tell what that guy was thinking. There were so many mixed signals. Thinking of the last time they were alone only made Sasuke suspect the blonde was ready to kiss him, no... not just suspect, he was sure of it, but now he seemed so distant. Maybe it was his own fault. Did he make the guy angry by turning him away? He was lost as to how to proceed. He wanted Elder Uzumaki, and he wanted to make it clear to Uzumaki that he still wanted him, but getting alone time would be hard.

--_ Naruto's POV_

Naruto's constant prayers seemed to be working he could pass the raven unaffected, though he was always very conscious of him while he was around. Sasuke had stopped going to church. In a way Naruto was sad about it. He still was a missionary, he wanted to share the gospel and Sasuke had been the only person they had found willing to go to church.

In what he called 'the moment of weakness', Sasuke was the one that had stopped a sinful action from happening. Did Sasuke actually understand? Were all the things Sai said untrue? Or had he just not wanted to be caught? Either way, something had changed in Sasuke, and Naruto hoped it was the Spirit speaking to him.

--

Naruto opened his weekly mail. He read the letter from Sakura first this time. With the recently wavering of devotion to her, he wanted to show his recommitment, if only to himself by reading her letters first and reply immediately. He then opened the plain looking pages from his parents. This week's was fairly short.

_My lovely boy,_

_I've debated for the past few weeks as to whether or not to write to you about this. I know that you love us and consider us you parents, but you were always curious about your real parents. Your dad and I weren't allowed at the time to find out. But with the internet we were able to make a few leads recently. We followed them up with some phone calls and finally found them, at least what happened to them._

_Your mother's name is Kushina. She had deep read hair and fair skin. She was always happy and a talented musician like yourself. She transferred to your father's high school in twelfth grade and started going out with him shortly after. _

_Your father was Minato. He was the star football player, basketball player and soccer player for his high school. _

_The people I talked to said the moment Minato laid eyes on Kushina he no longer owned his soul because he gave it to her. Your parents were deeply in love and decided to devote themselves to each other before they even graduated high school. _

_He got a full scholarship to the local college to play football, while your mother got a scholarship for her musical talents. They planned for a wedding after graduation, however, she became pregnant and instead they married in her parents backyard. _

_They needed money so she quite school to work at a diner. One night after picking her up from work they decided to go out with some friends to eat. The driver was a younger sister of their friend and only had her license for a few days. She pulled out across a major street thinking she had time to cross. A semi-truck smashed into the vehicle killing both of your parents. The paramedics were able to rush your mother to the hospital to save you, and the driver. _

_Naruto, I want you to know this because you were never unwanted, your birth mother loved you and was willing to give up everything she dreamed of for you. Your dad was working full time and going to school to support his new family. I wish I could be there to tell you this, but I couldn't in good conscious wait with my findings. Please forgive me if you wanted to know this after your mission._

_With my love,_

_Mom_

"Ah! What great news did my youthful companion get today?"

"Stop calling everything youthful!" Naruto couldn't put up with such enthusiasm right at that moment. His parents where dead. _Dead!_

"Well, stop telling everyone 'believe it'." The other Elder snapped back. "What's your problem Elder?"

"I just need a moment alone." He less-than-calmly walked out of the apartment and down the hall to the small window and ledge. The glass was cool, but he placed he head on it anyhow.

_Kushina, Minito. _He didn't know them, but he was still theirs, he loved his adoptive parents, but there was a bond between the people that actually made you that could not be denied. He was glad to know he was loved and not rejected like he always though he was. But being rejected would have been better than his parents being dead. _Dead._ Something hot ran down his cheeks, but he didn't reach up to wipe it away.

--

The wood below him was starting to hurt his butt. His mind started to come back to him and he finally realized he was crying.

He didn't know how long he sat on the ledge. He was so alone there. Three other people in his apartment and not one has rushed after him to see why he was upset. He needed to be held, he knew his parents loved him, and now that his birth parents did too, but they were so far away and couldn't comfort him. It was just something you needed someone else to get through with, even if they just stood close to him and looked concerned that would be enough. He cried a little harder thinking of how no one cared for him here. That he was a fool for leaving his home. His home, where he was safe, and loved, and he new right from wrong. Why did it all hurt so much? Shouldn't he only be concerned that his parents were dead and not his loneliness?

He brought his hand up to wipe the tears away, however, he found another hand had beat him to it. He looked up into the concerned dark orbs. He was glad that anyone had cared enough to see him. The hand reached his face and wiped the tears from the other side too.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. I didn't know you missed me that much idiot."

"Shut up bastard, I just found out my parents are dead." He clasped he hands over his mouth at using such a strong word, but Sasuke didn't seem to even notice the derogatory name. He was raised into the other's protective arms and held for a moment. It wasn't strange being there. He let himself cry harder for a minute, until he could catch his breath.

He calmed his mind down. Someone cared! Well at least it felt like caring, though being there wasn't exactly what he was supposed to be doing. He just wanted to be comforted so badly and had been. Now he needed to show God that he was strong. Naruto regained his senses, though Sasuke's arms felt very comforting, and like they were the right ones to give the comfort he needed, he had to push away, or it would be giving into cardinal desire.

"It's okay, you can let go now."

"Hn. You can cry more, it's your parents."

"They died like 19 years ago."

Sasuke released him immediately. "Why are you crying then, idiot?"

"What happened to the nice Sasuke you were just a minute ago? Jerk."

"Hn." Naruto put his sore bum back onto the window sill leaving room for Sasuke to sit if he wanted.

_-- Sasuke's POV_

"I'm adopted, remember?" Naruto told him.

"Hn." Sasuke gave a soft reply. He remembered everything the boy told him.

"My mom just told me what happened to my birth parents. They we're killed in a car accident."

Sasuke sat down next to the Elder, and careful placed his hand on his shoulder, careful to make sure his intension seemed comfort and not molesting. God, why did the blonde always have to smell so good? But that wasn't even the real problem, he was actually concerned. That was a problem, since when did he care? He listened as the blonde explained his life further, when he found out he was adopted, and how once he was so mad at his dad that he told him that he didn't care if his real parents had rejected him, they would have been better than him.

Sasuke listened to the blonde babble on and on. He hated when people talked too much, but somehow he couldn't listen enough to the Elder. He even did the unthinkable and asked him to explain a few things further.

-- _Naruto's POV_

Naruto knew it was getting late. He would have started to wonder why no one had to come look for him, but then Sasuke would ask him an other question and he would start on another story. His mind would finally wander back to the time and he would make to leave, but it was too nice to just sit and talk. He even got a few things out of Sasuke, though finding out his first kiss was already in middle school made him blush. Naruto hadn't kissed anyone until his last year of high school, and it was just a quick peck on the lips.

Sasuke didn't really realize he was gay until his junior year in high school when he started remembering his wet dreams. Naruto told him to stop immediately as Sasuke was about to share more details.

"You're so cute when you blush, just like a girl."

"I'm not a girl."

Sasuke moved closer to him, and he became red. "Hn, that's why I like you remember?"

"Are you ever coming back to church?" Naruto asked to quickly change the subject.

"Hn."

"That's not an answer, jerk."

"Hn."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

Naruto smiled. It was so late, but he gave up on leaving and just kept talking and insulting Sasuke.

-- Sasuke's POV

This was certainly a switch, a boy had kept him up half the night just talking. Naruto's eyes were starting to close for long periods of time and his words were slurred. He would regret letting the Blonde leave. Another moment like this may not happen again, but it seemed like his little fox wasn't going to be capable of talking for much longer anyhow.

He watched the slightly tan eye lids close one more time. The others neck had seemed to lost all stiffness and rocked gently to the right side of the wall behind him.

He reached out to put the guy on his shoulder but stopped for a moment. "So beautiful." He couldn't help himself. He just wanted it too much. He leaned forward across the ledge and instead of waking him up and dragging him off to his apartment, he just leaned forward until his lips touched the other's lips. They were soft, but not too soft, nor too plump or thin, a perfect match for Sasuke's. He opened his eyes. To his relief his virgin's eyes stayed closed.

"Hn." '_Time to get you home._'

He grabbed the slim body in front of him, careful to not grope too inappropriately and then carried him to the neighboring door.

After knocking, ringing the door bell, and finally banging, a guy with sun glasses opened the door. Sasuke was too tired to question the attire of the guy.

"I found this on the ledge."

Nothing more was said as Sasuke passed the sleeping boy from his arms to the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Disgusted?

Synopsis: Naruto has been a faithful Mormon all of his life, but when he meets the Uchiha Sex god, Sasuke, on his mission will he choose to follow God or his heart? SasuNaru SasuRandom in small amounts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

PS. This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

There is some Mormon terminology used which I tried to explain at the bottom, things explained are underlined in the text. If I used a term you are confused about and care to know more about please let me know.

Special thanks to Gothic Anime Lover for betaing.

--Sasuke's POV

The last table of people finally cleared out. Sasuke helped Gaara clean up the bar while Temari and Karin got the tables. Being a Saturday night Sai had the night off. The little slut never worked a Saturday. He had questioned Sasuke when he started taking the Saturday shifts a few weeks back, but Sasuke passed it off as needing the money, not as some 'sick devotion to the Mormon, as Sai would say.

"Busy night."

"Hn."

They didn't feel the need to talk more than that. Gaara was one of Sasuke's favorite co-workers solely because of his quietness.

"So Saaaaassukkkkeeeeeee….." That dreamy voice could only mean one thing. Karin was done with her tables. "I see you haven't won the bet yet. Have you decided to be straight and go after me finally?"

"Hn."

"It's been over two months getting close to three."

"Hn."

"I think we're finally going to make back all of our money! I think you should have thrown in a date too." She said over exuberantly.

"No."

"Hey I'll pay with the money you give me, how does that sound? You've probably only got a few more weeks."

"Hn."

Sasuke glared at her hard, until she moved away, but the other, less intimidated girl took her place.

"She is right, we're going to win this one. Mormons don't do gay." Temari pitched in, with a small tone of triumph.

"Gaara pour me a drink." This wasn't the news Sasuke needed.

-- Naruto's POV

They got the call from the mission president early. Shino was getting transferred to Redwood City. Naruto was relieved and panicked. '_At least one more month here with Sasuke._' He considered over and over requesting a special transfer, but things were going so well with Sasuke. His prayers had certainly seemed to pay off finally.

Since the night he found out about his parents he had 'run into' his neighbor coincidentally just about every night. He didn't feel like the conversations weren't exactly mission kosher, but he made it to bed every night unmolested, which seemed good enough. Not just that but, the panic he had felt before, the overwhelming smirks and sexual suggestions had died down, though not disappeared. After a few weeks it got to a point where telling Sasuke about the day, or things about home calmed him down at the end of the day. He still got in all of his scripture studies, a shower, and prayers, before the 10:30 mandatory bedtime, so none of the other elder's had complained.

He was supposed to be building relations with the people of San Francisco. However, no matter how he justified it, he still knew it was a justification, and that if he was really a good missionary he would leave his new friend alone.

As a last justification, before saying good night to his neighbor every night he would ask him to come to church, and every time Sasuke would tell him, that church was boring that if he went he'd only end up staring at Naruto the entire time and whispering naughty things into his ear. To which Naruto would respond, "as long as you listen to the lesson."

-- Sasuke's POV

Sasuke's head hurt from his hang over and he wished to sleep through it but he was awake nonetheless. The thudding and yelling from the room next to his only meant one thing: Church. The elders were only really noisy when getting ready for church. He really didn't want to go, but if Karin was right he didn't have much time left. None of them really knew how long a missionary stayed in a certain area.

Then again, he needed a better plan than to molest the poor boy in front of his church members. That would certainly, bring the ill fate he was trying to avoid: the blonde leaving. He didn't even really know what he wanted yet. He certainly still felt motivated by the bet. he couldn't afford to dish out 500 dollars.

So once again Sasuke found himself in the building owned by the peculiar people known as 'The Mormons.' It seemed that there was some big talk a few years back where they were instructed to call themselves members of The church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints, but seeing as how long that was and most people didn't recognize it they just called themselves Mormons in the end.

All the strangeness aside he was still there. The person next to him, who was an actual Mormon, also seemed like he didn't' really want to be there. That might have been because Sasuke had taken to just staring at him. He would see blue irises check to see if he was still in the lime light every couple of seconds. Normally getting caught staring would make the person staring turn away, but Sasuke was doing it to keep the Mormon's attention on him and fought the impulse to stop looking.

Leaning forward or back Sasuke's eyes would not leave him. When his eyes got tired of staring he would just look at a different part of the man. Currently his eyes had wandered to his pants, right at the top below the belt, in the zipper region.

He smirked a little. He let his mind wander a little further. He'd carefully and slowly undo the zipper while the blonde begged him to go faster. He'd tell him to stop complaining or that he would be punished. This shut the blonde up, though he secretly wanted him to protest more so that he could punish him. His hands would wander to the side helping the loose fabric fall of the tanned hips. He didn't really know what color of boxers the boy would wear, so in his mind the elder wore none. His light hand would then further tease the man by walking slowly up the side of his leg, only brushing his manhood by accident. Circling around the base twice his would finally touch the prize that yearned for his touch, but the blondes desire only in turn would make his own cock tremble with anticipation.

He was distracted from his imagination by the other leaning into his ear. The warm breath felt good, but not as good as if they were alone whispering sweet nothings to each other, "If you keep starring I'm going to hurt you."

"Hn." Sasuke leaned over, cupping the other's ear he kept others from hearing and seeing. He could sense the boy was nervous, but just made it more exciting. "Your already hurting me, God I'm so hard it hurts, please help me Elder." He let his tongue flicker out just a bit. The guy jumped up.

-- Naruto's POV

The moment something wet touched his ear Naruto jumped up in fright. Of course squealing and jumping in a mostly quite class drew all pairs of eyes to you. "Wow I've got to pee. Bye." He ran out.

_'I have to pee. Ah soo lame._' That didn't explain anything and probably made it look more suspicious. He walked down the hall and stood by the glass door. The parking lot was full, but it didn't' take much in San Francisco. Finding parking was as hard as abstaining from sex. Yes that's right Naruto was a Mormon, but that didn't mean he didn't feel the need. On the other hand he was seriously messed up and deprived, he just wouldn't know how badly until he actually got some.

Two arms surrounded him to his sides, their attached hands grasped the exit bar while hard abs pressed into his back.. "Shame I was hoping to catch a peek at you in the bathroom, but this is nice too."

"Sasuke, you can lay off were not in the class anymore."

"Hn." He felt the body move closer to him. A small jolt went down his spine and he felt the need to concentrate on his breathing. "Doesn't mean I don't want you."

"What? Why? Where… is this coming from?" His breath hitched a little has his hand was grabbed. "Why now?" The panic, and frustration, and worst the desire to touch and kiss Sasuke all came back to him. '_God please, help me.'_

He was spun around, led by the hand held in Sasuke's, but he nicked his other hand into the door. The pain in his hand shocked him. Naruto lost his thought for a moment from the sharp pain in his hand and allow the his body to fail in attempt to calm the pain. Thereby inadvertently he slammed back into the door. Sasuke not wanting him to get a way leaned in, which was a fatal mistake. His clutched hand fully unlatched the black bar keeping the door from opening. With Naruto pushing back and Sasuke off balance the two tumbled down to the ground into a jumbled mess of flesh.

Shock filled his body. He was on the ground, but more so Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, the guy he had to pray to God everyday not to sin with, was kissing him.

-- Sasuke's POV

Sasuke was losing his balance, really he was and that he happened to fall perfectly aligned on top of the idiot was utterly a coincidence, just a planned one. Just like it was the fall's fault that the two now had locked lips. However, it was not anyone's but his own fault that they remained that way. He softly renewed the kiss by pressing his lips in harder and softer until it felt complete, but he left them there barely touching and leaned in for a second go despite the lack of reciprocation.

Muffled sound came from below him. Though he wanted dearly for them to be from pleasure he knew they were in protest. He licked the bottom lip and dove into graze it with his teeth before moving away. He noticed a slight intake of breath at his last action. Pausing for a moment as he rose he looked into the baby blue eyes. Fear, hate, shock, were all easily view able, and a small hint of lust, of want, of approval. The blue the eyes softened, _'at least that takes away the hate_.'

"Get off me now or you will no longer be considered a boy."

_'Nevermind he still hates me_.'

--Naruto's POV

He looked himself in the bathroom mirror one more time. His unswollen eyes, seemed so inappropriate. It was only nine o'clock, but he felt like he had been up since the dawn of time, worrying about what he had said, what had happened. He brushed his teeth one more time, the scene replaying in his head.

His heart beat faster than it ever had for a kiss. The lips above him were a perfect match to his own: They were not mushy or hard, not too big or to small, they were simply a perfect fit. He closed his eyes. The perfect lips moved away from his then back again. But he couldn't respond no matter how he desired to. How he desired to wrap his arms around the body above his and lose his mind to perfect bliss. However, instead he just lay there like a dummy. He kept his lips from moving, and let his heart explode with pain. He maybe interested in Sasuke, but he loved God. And God was disgusted by what was happening to him, so he in turn needed to be disgusted.

He had to make a decision to be harsh, to say things he didn't mean, each would walk away hurt. _'Why couldn't we have left thing how they were? We were friends, and I could enjoy each other's company. I just can't give him more. And I'm in love with Sakura… for Sakura I have to be true. I've known her longer, and love her more.'_

He pushed Sasuke up and off of himself. "Just leave jerk. And don't come back. You're not welcome here." The tone he used was preserved for times when he was serious, serious and harsh.

"What? We tripped, it was an accident." Sasuke responded coolly.

"No Sasuke it was no accident," He spoke quietly. "You putting your arms around me was no accident, you staring at my crouch was no accident, you licking my ear… not an accident." Naruto's voice gained more and more cruelty, but he couldn't allow it to raise, there wee too many people that couldn't hear. "The only accident here was me trusting that you wanted to be friends that you had changed."

"Change? Who said I wanted to change? I don't even know what mean that I had changed."

"We were friends, just friends, no more pressure to get in my pants. You know I'm not…I just thought that you had changed from the selfish "_sex is everything"_ bastard, but I guess… your just a horny bastard." Naruto crossed his arms and looked away.

"You want to fucking change me? Make me Mormon? I'm the only one between us that wants this? B Fucking S. Well I got news for you." Sasuke grabbed at him making his eyes met the black ones. "I don't want to change. And you should grow up and accept your desires. I don't want to be a part of a religion that can't accept who I am nor should you. This church is no better than my fucking parents." Sasuke finished and swung the door open with a hard push,

It was for the best. Naruto knew it. Naruto understood that Sasuke would only ever want one thing from him. Even if they did get together, there were no guarantees that it would work out. He had slept with a different guy every night for weeks when Naruto first arrived. Sasuke was a guy like that didn't settle down. They just couldn't provide what the other wanted. Naruto wanted an eternal marriage and kids. It was better if they never saw each other again. However he couldn't deny that he wondered, what it would be like, even if it was a one night stand.

So Naruto looked at himself in the mirror with disgust. But was it disgust for gay tendencies or for not allowing them?

He walked out the bathroom and lifted up the phone once again. Escape was jut nine digits away, it was time for transfers anyhow so leaving would be easy. The questions in his head would be irrelevant, if he left. The mission president would answer, he would idly chat and then and then he would tell the president he was being harassed by a guy. That he needed to be transfer and it would be all over. His temptation would be torn away from him. He put the phone down again. 'Damn it Sasuke, why is it that I get molested by you and some how I feel like the bastard… just like his parents.'

--

Transfer: Missionaries serve for 2 year, however they are only on one area for about 3-6 months.

eternal marriage: In the Mormon belief, when one is married in the temple, a sealing can be done. Essential if a couple are sealed they are married to each other not just during life, but in heaven too.


	12. Thoughts

Synopsis: Naruto has been a faithful Mormon all of his life, but when he meets the Uchiha Sex god, Sasuke, on his mission will he choose to follow God or his heart? SasuNaru SasuRandom in small amounts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

PS. This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

There is some Mormon terminology used which I tried to explain at the bottom, things explained are underlined in the text. If I used a term you are confused about and care to know more about please let me know.

Special thanks to Gothic Anime Lover for betaing.

--NARUTO'S POV--

Naruto lay in his bed. His nightly prayers and his scripture reading were all done. Normally scripture helped him sleep. Seriously, so and so beget so and so… that just led to sleepy time.

Tonight he only relived the scene from the last day Sasuke came to church. Why couldn't he just let it go? Sasuke was mad, that was how it was and would remain. No! He still wanted his friendship, and maybe... 'I know that I've begged before, but can you just make me forget? Please God I need you, I need you take away the images of those kisses, they haunt me. And how I want to kiss him back, and wish for it. Did I already sin? Tell me. Is it too late? Why God? Answer me, I can't wait forever this time. I need to know what to do now.' He pleaded with God in his mind once more and still found no comfort.

He took a glance at the calendar once more, despite the darkness. His eyes had long adjusted to the darkness, with the glow from the window seeing wasn't a big problem. Saturday night. Shino would be leaving in the morning. They didn't always get a week's notice, he was just lucky this time. Some new guy would come in, new and judgmental of Sasuke. The other guys had made their piece with the neighbor, more so after Naruto miraculously got him to stop making moaning and groaning sounds every night, but they also saw him as a person. At least he hoped they did. Sasuke didn't really talk with them ever. Naruto wondered for a moment if Sasuke really talked with anyone but himself. Was he so special? No he was a target just like any other guy.

He didn't want to think of Sasuke like that, or himself like that, but it made it easier to stay strong, and keep away from Sasuke. He knew a little about Sasuke's man conquests. They hadn't talked a lot about Sasuke's conquests but some of his more difficult challenges had come up in their nightly talks. Including very married straight men. Of course, Naruto realized that Sasuke was making a weak attempt at tell Naruto he wasn't alone in being straight and wanting the raven, but he just shoved his hands over his ear and told Sasuke he wasn't listening.

In Sasuke's defense, Naruto hadn't been really clear about his intentions. He had to admit, though he had to rediscovering every half hour, that he did desire Sasuke. Most of the time he was in denial about it, but there were times, he wasn't too afraid to admit to himself. He had himself been tempted to go in for a kiss at the service project, that was not just Sasuke. But part of the problem was that he didn't know his intentions himself. Most of the time he wouldn't deal with it, pass it off as crazy ideas the devil put in his head. But he knew that he was curious. On the other hand there were plenty of hot girls in San Francisco, one walk down the street was enough to find a hundred hot potential girlfriends, and most had to be less loose than Sasuke.

Then again, there was always more to people than sex, and sex wasn't intimacy, but intimacy enhances sex. With a new partner so often Sasuke probably didn't feel intimacy ever. Did Naruto even have that with Sakura? Had he told her his fear? Could he trust her with the knowledge of what had happened with him and Sasuke. It wasn't even that much, some guy persuaded him, and he got kissed a few times. It seemed like so little living through it, but he knew the average Mormon couldn't see it that way. He was just as sinful as Sasuke to a Mormon. Sakura? What about his Parents? Could they accept him? He would have to continue to deny a part of himself forever. It wasn't fair. Not that it was fair to Sakura. He needed to tell her something, but he needed to decide first.

Decide? What was he deciding? To have a fling with the neighbor while he was supposed to be serving god? He was on a MISSION! 'Naruto pull yourself together. This doesn't even have to be about whether Sasuke is a guy or not, relationships are off limits, and cheating on people is a big 'no-no', no matter where you are in life. All you want from Sasuke is to be his friend. To show him that he can trust someone.'

That's it, that's all Naruto could give him, and he had to be clear about it. There was no need to give up on his blossoming bond with Sasuke yet. He'd apologize for his harsh words, and just explain the situation more clearly to Sasuke. Make sure he knew not to take anything to mean that he was interested in him. He could then keep Sasuke close to him and stay true to god.

-- Sasuke's POV--

The lights were off in the apartment. He was ready for bed. Starring into the dark, he thought over the words Elder Uzumaki had told him for the thousandth time, as he looked out the window down to the crazy drunks below.

The soft tapping on his door was a little suspicious to say the least. The key opening the door however was worse.

"Why did I give you a key?" Sasuke's unemotional voice cut the air.

"Because you love me." An equal emotionless voice responded, with a hint of mocking.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Sasuke slowly turned his head to look coolly into his brother's eyes.

"I did." The dead voice replied.

"Tapping on the door doesn't count."

"You heard it so it does."

"Hn."

The intruder walked over and set a bag down by Sasuke's feet. He casually reached down and rummaged through the peace offering. Black shirts, nice Levi's, an interesting necklace with a comma pendant. Dress shoes and slick sneakers were all in the bag leaving a single manila folder.

"There is a check in there for your work. Sas, I know you say you don't it for the money, but …" Itachi's voice trailed off as he reached for the door handle. Itachi never stayed long. The light from the hallway framed his brother's perfect figure, long dark hair, sharp features like the boy that looked at him.

"Itachi… how are Mom and Dad?"

"They still hate gays." Sasuke looked away.

"Why did they want me at dinner?"

"If you want to know you should go to dinner, perhaps it's to sign disownment papers." Sasuke couldn't believe it. Was it true? Did Itachi know or was he making a sick joke? His brother's even tone never revealed anything.

"I'll have this done in a week. It will be next to the door when you come by." Sasuke spoke as monotonic as he could, but there was a slight pitch change which revealed how his brother's words had hurt.

It didn't matter how he wanted so badly to ask his brother to stay, his only link to his bloodline, he was scared of further rejection. So he took what he could get, that Itachi needed him, the family company needed him because he could be trusted, He heard shuffling at the door, he looked up to see his brother one more time before he left again. He longed so much for his family, for his brother to tease him again. Why did they hate him for something he couldn't control and refused to renounce?

As Itachi 's cold eyes left from Sasuke's sight, baby blues came into perfect focus. Nothing was going right. 'Why is '**he**' here?'

"Sasuke, I…" The elder took a few step forward and then stopped.

Sasuke didn't need this. First, the guy utterly rejected him and told him to stay away and secondly, now he was butting into his personal affairs. He stepped up to the door and held it ready to shut, but didn't' get the chance. Tight arms wrapped around him. And little tufts of blonde hair threatened to tickle his nose.

He looked down at the warm body embracing him. It felt different than any other embrace. No, that wasn't true, he had felt like this before. It was warm and accepting, it was something only his family had given him, it was unconditional love.


	13. You and me and what can be

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

Rating PG-13 to R

-- Naruto's

Naruto got off his bed. He quietly left his room. He needed to talk to Sasuke, to apologize and explain.

He didn't even know exactly what he wanted to say. But he wasn't very good at sticking to prepared speeches. Now would be as good a time as ever to speak to the raven. He was lost in these thoughts as he walked, and thus his feet brought him to the door sooner than he expected. A long walk would have been better in his mind so that his heart could stop racing and his hands stop shaking. _'Why is seeing Sasuke so terrifying?' _He made to turn around, what was he doing? He needed to get this apology over with! So he turned back to face the door.

"Okay breath in and out and time to knock." He raised his hand to tap at the door but it opened on its own. Instead of Sasuke, he was greeted by the back side of a man. '_damn guess he just found a way to be quite about 'the sex'… maybe I should leave. Sasuke doesn't really care about me….Darn why am I even thinking about that?'_

Naruto took a few steps back.

"Itachi… how are Mom and Dad?" Naruto stopped. '_Mom and dad? Please, tell me they didn't have sex.' _

"They still hate gays." Naruto's eye narrowed at the statement. He felt like punching this guy, that he barely new a name for._ 'How can your own brother say something like that?_' It wasn't right for his parents to hate him because of something like that, nor his brother to rub it in his face.

"Why did they want me at dinner?" _'Sasuke…. You should go see you parents. I can tell you want to, even if it's just to get closer…'_

"If you want to know you should go to dinner, perhaps it's to sign disownment papers." _Could they be so cruel? That wasn't something anyone should joke about_. _How could anyone hate someone, hate their own flesh and blood for being gay?_ Would Naruto's own parent accept such a thing? Surely he knew he would be treated different, but they would never throw him out of the family. More likely, he would be forced into counseling and given some sort of 'treatment.' Still this long dark haired guy was in for some butt whooping if he didn't stop making mean comments to Sasuke. Naruto's fist began to clench.

"I'll have this done in a week. It will be next to the door when you come by." The guy seemed to wave him off as he turned to leave. Dark eyes that matched Sasuke stared down at Naruto, though these eyes had a different story to them. Naruto didn't particularly care for them, actually he wanted nothing to do with them. As the man moved out of the door frame Naruto's gaze went into the room instead of following the stranger down the hall. His anger resided, and was replaced with shock at seeing Sasuke's not so happy expression.

"Sasuke, I…" He took three steps closer to the room and stopped. What could he say? He had been a jerk and now he had just stumbled on something awful, that should have been private.

Sasuke stepped across the room in a smooth motion and held the door. Those dark eyes lost emotion the closer he got until he was looked at indifferently. A picture of these eyes would perfectly match the older man's that just left, no emotion, but some how to Naruto he felt like he had betrayed them. Naruto was not supposed to be party to that conversation, he was not invited into matters of Sasuke's family.

The pale hand started to close the door. '_Now! I need to do something now!'_

The gap between them was closed in the next moment. His arms were locked around the other and his head buried into his chest. It felt weird. Sasuke wasn't squishy the way a girl was. Naruto wondered for a moment if this was what it was like to cuddle himself. Though that's not what should have been on his mind. He needed to be concerned for Sasuke, to show Sasuke that he could be trusted and that their bond was meaningful. That was why he had come over in the first place. This was a time when such a bond was needed not to be rejected. Though Naruto didn't' even know if he was really needed. Who's to say the cold hearted bastard didn't already have a slew of friends that cared for him, that would be over here in a heart beat to hold Sasuke the way he was clinging to him now.

But that thought just made him jealous, he wanted to be the one there for the raven, he wanted to take away the pain. Whether for his own pride of doing it, or cause in the few months he had been there his heart had opened up he could not tell, but what matter is that Sasuke mattered to him.

"I'm sorry." Naruto tensed as an arm pressed into his back and a hand into his shoulder. Fingers tickled at his side barely as the reached into to cling his body to the one he embraced.

"Hn."

"Don't be mad, but I think you should go see your parents… I didn't mean to see that….That's not why I came…. But it's important to you, and it's your chance to make things better, even if they have bad intension, wouldn't you always wonder?" Naruto pulled Sasuke's head down to his shoulder and stroked the soft hair. "It will be okay, believe it."

"Hn." He seemed to resign to agreeing with the idea.

Naruto, didn't really know what else to say. Sasuke obviously didn't want to actually say anything about it. But Naruto could tell that he still needed comfort so he held the raven and continually stroked his hair gently.

-- Naruto's

They had been there for a while. Far past the time Naruto really felt a person needed to be held for something like that. But Sasuke would only lean into him more if he gave the small signal to release the hold. And every time Naruto's heart did a little flutter at the feeling of being needed.

Ding.

The sound of the elevator sent Naruto into a small panic. He couldn't be caught in this position. He knew it wouldn't be any of the other Elder's they were already asleep. But it would look bad on the church all the same. "Let go. No one can see me like this."

Instead of being released, and allowed to return to his apartment, Sasuke lead them lightly a few steps back into his apartment. Naruto heard the door quietly close behind him.

The atmosphere around them changed instantly. He had just been holding and caring for Sasuke. The bright lights of the hall way gave him comfort and the knowledge that some one could see them was keeping him safe and an easy way out. This room only had light coming from the large window above the stores below. It gave the room the feeling of a cheap hotel. And Sasuke's breath on his neck now made him acutely aware that they were alone. He no longer was holding Sasuke but was being held by him, in a way that felt very intimate. _'Welcome to the lion's den, let me be like Daniel!'_

"Sasuke?" The name came out breathy, instead of harshly objective to their position. _'When did I start breathing so hard?' _

"Shhhh." The hand at his side moved to his center back and started making twirls with the fabric of his shirt. The position was different for him, he was used to holding someone not being held, he blushed as he realized he felt like a girl. Maybe that made it feel better though, he was so desired and it turned him on. He didn't know if feeling like a girl or being slightly aroused concerned him more, but it was all very startling.

"Sasuke I should go back to my apartment."

"Why are you here, idiot?"

"Huh? Not for this. Believe it."

"You said you didn't come to eavesdrop on my family affairs, so why did you come?"

This was his chance to explain. "I…. I wanted to apologize. And tell you that your friendship means something to me." Naruto pushed off a little making space for him to look into Sasuke eyes. They held the same gaze on the surface as before, but to Naruto they were softer, happier.

"Hn." It was more like a hum of approval than anything else, maybe a sound of agreement. Whatever the meaning of that grunt it made Naruto breath even harder.

Sasuke's second hand moved to the front and his chin was raised. He knew their mouths were close. Hot breath moved down on him from above. His heart started to race. Was he going to be kissed now? Did he feel excited or just nervous, maybe scared and panicked from doing something so sinful? Would he accept this kiss? It was all happening so fast. He dadn't come to be kissed but to explain how that couldn't happen! He started to breath out of control.

Apparently, his breath had shown his panic, Sasuke relaxed there position so that he was just being held onto. Just being held made him feel at ease again, but he needed to leave, he made to push Sasuke away, but was distracted by the oddity of what Sasuke's asked.

"Elder, what's your real name?"

"Huh? Uzamaki is my name."

"But what's your first name? Four people all named Elder?"

Naruto laughed a little. "Naruto."

"Naruto." His name sounded like silk coming from that mouth, red sinful silk. 'Say it again.' "Naruto." Sasuke's soft digits played in his golden locks, they traced down his checks to rest on his lips. "Naruto, do you want me? Should I kiss you?" _'Yes' _The thought even shocked Naruto. as his heart began to race. But it's didn't matter, he was too confused just to say yes, to concerned as to what Sasuke's intentions were, what he wanted himself. He meant to come and tell Sasuke, he wanted a friendship that it would mean more than physical pleasure, he needed to explain it.

"Is that all you want? Is physical attraction all you care about? Don't you ever want there to be more? Isn't my friendship enough? Or do you not even want that? I can't be more than that Sasuke. I'm on a mission. I promised to abstain from those things." His heart pounded hard enough he could hear it. He felt guity, for wanting Sasuke so badly, being held by him waiting to be kissed. It wasn't jsut a mission stopping him, and value he made a promise to someone. "And if I hadn't it would matter because I have a girl waiting for me. She's pretty, and she's not just some girl. She's got pink hair and doesn't care what other people think of her. She stands up for what she believes in. And I love her. I'll take her to temple where we will be sealed for time and an all eternity. My love for her will away grow, and we will…"

"...always wonder what could have been."

The kiss was searing and hot, it burned at Naruto's insides like nothing had ever before awaking a demon. His hands grasped tightly into Sasuke shirt from the intensity. His eyes fluttered open when his lips were released, but quickly closed as Sasuke moved in again. It was a little rough but that's what he needed, he needed Sasuke and his kisses. When a tongue greeted his lips, he opened his mouth for it to explore. He was tasted, and then he wanted to know the others, he battled with the tongue in his mouth, but couldn't win. His tongue resigned to playing with the long muscle in his mouth while it explored, until it played with his own twisting around and stoking back and forth. But then it left his mouth and those hot lips parted from his own.

His head followed Sasuke lips a little as the guy retreated for air. Naruto tried to kiss Sasuke again but he pulled back, teasing him. "Bastard."

"Tsk. No swearing, idiot."

"Just kiss me again."

A wicked smile crossed Sasuke's face. He lips moved close to Naruto's. "You'll have to beg me better than that." His head was suddenly jerked back by the hand in his hair full exposing his neck. Naruto's eye's sprung completely open at the first touch of lips to his tender skin, until they found a spot that made his lashes flutter. "Aawwee…" Those lips latched onto that spot for just a moment.. "Nnnn nNnnoo … MmmMMmAAarkssss…." The lips relieved his sensitive spot only to travel to his ear. His body squirmed in Sasuke's hold as it felt the warm heat of lust circling in and around it. "SaaaaaaaaaAAaaasuke."

"See," Hot breath whispered into his ear, "I knew you could beg ."

Sasuke's lips returned to his lips, their absence drew out an even more passionate kiss than before. Feverish long needy kisses ensued, and Sasuke's hands started to explore his back.

They both relaxed a bit and started to share longer and softer kissed. Naruto decided it was time he got a better taste of Sasuke. Sasuke needed little indication to realize what Naruto wanted to do and allowed Naruto to leave his lips. He kissed gentle down to Sasuke's jaw line, and then to his neck.

However, Sasuke's wanting hands would not leave him to have all the fun. They were shoved under his shirt. And started to play with the erect chest flesh they found. "aahhhh. Hey!" Naruto released Sasuke's neck to chastise him for going to far, but his lips were reclaimed. One hand kept up there torture while the other slowly slide down to play in his belly button. Naruto became very aware of where that hand was. Where it would go next, that this guy had no reserves about touching his privates. Blood had already started to moved south, but these thoughts were making him fully hard. As always that was a trigger. It was time to stop before he would totally lose control.

"Stop." He said quietly. He received another kiss, pulled deeply into the other so that his body could feel the waved of wanted heat. "STOP!" He was released, he was panting "Oh God what am I doing?"

"Pretty damn well if you ask me. Naruto." Sasuke panted from above him.

"Sakura! My mission. Heaven sakes, I might go to hell!"

"For a few kisses? You're condemned?"

"I'm on a mission, Sasuke, I'm going to be sent home. Totally disgraced. She'll leave me."

-- Sasuke's

He hadn't felt this good in a long time. Maybe never, and he was still just kissing him. Those lips were like liquid fire, and it flooded into him. Everything about Naruto thrilled him. The softness of his hair, his sweet demeanor, his annoying voice, his scent, God he smelled wonderful.

He needed to feel more of him. His hand grabbed at the shirt housing the most delicious of skin. He wanted to moan from just the touch of it. He played with his new lovers nipples and then started to move toward better territory. Naruto had an inny. He liked innies, he would stick his tongue in it latter but for now, the prize needed to be released.

"Stop." The plea was weak and conflicted. Maybe he was moving too fast? He removed his hand from their current task and embraced Naruto entirely pouring his passion into another kiss. "STOP!" Sasuke pulled away entirely. "Oh God what am I doing?"

"Pretty damn well if you ask me. Naruto." Sasuke looked into his eyes, they were pleading but for what he didn't know.

"Sakura! My mission. Heaven sakes, I might go to hell!"

"For a few kisses? You're condemned? " This made no sense. It was just kissing, no big deal. How could god be so cruel, when it felt so right?

"I'm on a mission, Sasuke, I'm going to be sent home. Totally disgraced. She'll leave me."

It stung, he was still concerned about that girl. What should it matter though, Sasuke was just in it for the bet and a good fuck right? He grabbed Naruto wrist. "Let her leave, do you even still want her?"

"Sasuke, please, don't make this harder, isn't it enough to know that I want you. That I'm not judging you. There are just things I want more."

"More?" It hurt a little, was he not good enough?

"I want to live with God, I want to go to the temple and have an eternal marriage. I can't have those things with you Sasuke."

"What?" 'Marriage? Is he kidding they just kissed and he's talking about marriage?'

"Because that's the rules. No gay marriages," 'Not to mention the law.' ***

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't you. I'm not really the marriage type, I'm not even the boyfriend type." What was he saying? '_Shot yourself in the foot why don't you. Just reject him right off_.' It didn't matter though. It was about the money, and the sex, not about how those blues made his heart race with just seeing them, how he could actually let Naruto hold him, how he wanted to share his problems, and that how he secretly liked that Naruto knew a little bit more about his family than anyone else he knew. Wait. … He didn't want to be with Naruto did he? He cared about only himself. He hadn't had a boyfriend in a long time and he didn't even really care about that boy. He had cheated on him with at least three other guys. How dare this boy walk into his life and mess up his perfectly good system? He was having sex every night. He was a king player, and one night this punk knocks on his door and tells him to stop so he does? Psssh. Sasuke was not his boyfriend and wasn't going to be. He definitely didn't care about him, so why was he acting so strange?

"Not that it matters, because I'm still on my mission," Naruto responded disrupting Sasuke's thoughts, "but I don't do just physical, I want something more. I want what I do to matter. I want to feel love. I came over to apologize, cause I thought that you cared and my words the other day suggested that you didn't, but I guess I was wrong, didn't any of our conversations matter? "

Sasuke decided that he didn't care, he would ignore any other conclusion. This was going to be too much trouble to keep up. Boyfriends were too much work, and this guy would be the worst of all, with all this should I shouldn't I drama. On the other hand, that he even had to consider feeling about someone was strange. Sai could disappear off the planet and he'd never wonder what happened to him. Naruto on the other hand, he hated to admit how much influence he had over him. He looked into the light eyes waiting for an answer. 'Do you matter?'

"Yes." If he wanted this to keep going for any reason he could only answer Naruto's question one way. "I do care about you." Saying it though felt weird, and honest. Sasuke was shocked at the words, how he knew they were true. Part of him wanted to deny it to himself, bury it deep inside and forget that he felt something and the other part had butterflies of excitement over the possibilities of having something he long had given up on.

"Then things need to change. Show me by respecting my wishes, you'll let me walk out that door, we'll pretend like this never happened and you'll stop making advances, I know this isn't wrong to you, but it is t o me, I know that isn't fair, and it's because of how I grew up. But I made a decision to follow god and his laws, to serve him, and that mean no sexual activities, especially with boys. No matter how attractive they are or how much I want them." Naruto stroked his hands down Sasuke's abs touching him for the first time since their make out. His stomach clenched at the kindness of the touch, but the painfulness of the words.

_'Pain? Unacceptable_.' His nerves shot, he need to back out of this feeling and quickly. Things certainly needed to change. He never intended on caring for someone. He was an Uchiha, he was trained not to have feelings. He needed to distance himself from the blonde. Sasuke Uchiha didn't need to tie himself down. He needed to get back out there to the clubs, have sex, not daydream about how good fucking this little blonde would be. He needed to start pulling away, that was the only way he could fulfill the blonde's wishes and keep himself from being hurt. So they were in agreement.

"So you've liked other boys?" Sasuke mocked the blonde to lighten the mood back up.

"No. Nor do I plan to." Sasuke got hit on the shoulder by Naruto showing his disapproval of the teasing and suddenly grabbed the boy with out thinking. Naruto looked up at him, his checks blushed. 'God, I'm not going to lie to myself. I want you. I want to be with you and only you and that scares me but you'd reject me for your god, s I'm going to let you go.'

Sasuke walked him over to the door holding his hand. "One for the road." He leaned in for possibly his last kiss between them, hoping it wouldn't end. The other's breath became quick and he released him. "Thanks, for accepting me. Now I'll try and do the same."

---

Poor things…..

*** Down with prop 8... !


	14. In the dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

Warning: actual scripture in this chapter.

--

" 23 And it came to pass that it did last for the space of three days that there was no light seen; and there was great mourning and ahowling and weeping among all the people continually; yea, great were the groanings of the people, because of the darkness and the great destruction which had come upon them."(1)

He read the passage again. Three days of darkness. It was the third day he had read the chapters before Chirst's coming in third Nephi. He still felt one with the people.

" 24 And in one place they were heard to cry, saying: O that we had repented abefore this great and terrible day, and then would our brethren have been spared, and they would not have been bburned in that great city Zarahemla."(2)

He had said the words of repentance but his heart did not. Nor could it feel them now. What his heart felt was the warmth of forbidden lips the touch of sinful hands and his eyes would only see the darkness of obsidian eyes. Sasuke.

" 25 And in another place they were heard to cry and mourn, saying: O that we had repented before this great and terrible day, and had not killed and stoned the prophets, and cast them out; then would our mothers and our fair daughters, and our children have been spared, and not have been buried up in that great city aMoronihah. And thus were the howlings of the people great and terrible."(3)

The words of the prophets, of Gordon B Hinkey himself warning against such things, "Most people have inclinations of one kind or another at various times. If they do not act upon these inclinations, then they can go forward as do all other members of the Church. If they violate the law of chastity and the moral standards of the Church, then they are subject to the discipline of the Church, just as others are."(4)

The discipline of the church, he knew he was subject to it now, kissing a girl out side of marriage was fine, even making out, but with a boy. He would be dismissed from his mission, his one chance to serve god. He had barely even made it two months and he would be sent home. Not just that, sent in front of a disciplinary council where his membership would be questioned.

It just couldn't be that wrong, it wouldn't be fair to be kicked out. He would stop and he had stopped it. It wasn't too late. This could still be between him and god. He had prayed every night, pleading god to tell him what to do, begging him to be allowed to stay, and he vowed that he would abstain from anything physical with Sasuke, he admitted that he was a sinner. If he failed again though, that would be the end, he would tell the mission president of his offenses, he would leave in disgrace and face the disciplinary council and beg to remain a member even if a disfellowshiped one. He would see a councilor, and learn to forget Sasuke fully, until he would met a nice girl that could accept his past. A girl! Sakura...

When his mind wandered to her he only felt pain. He loved her so much. He wanted to hear her and laugh with her and kiss her. Though the thought of kissing her made his heart feel like he was betraying Sasuke. 'It should be the other way around.'

His mind would not rest he could not rest, and he would not let himself think of the one solution his heart secretly yearn for, for Sasuke to love him, for himself to stay and live out his life with him. But that was not an option, Sasuke didn't want him like that, so he would not fancy those ideas. He would only make buriers between them, he would focus on his one day wife with pink hair, and he would read about the people that were in the dark just like him.

--

So yeah this was really short, but it just seemed like it's own thing.

3 Nephi chapter 8 verse 23.

3 Nephi chapter 8 verse 24.

3 Nephi chapter 8 verse 25.

_What Are People Asking about Us?_ Gordon B Hinckely


	15. During the night

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

Special thanks to Escalus for look over most of this. ::loves::

-- _Sasuke's_

Loud music banged through out the room while neon glow sticks made intricate patterns of light, and a large disco ball high on the ceiling caused a slow strobe effect.

He watched the short blonde haired guy dance. The blonde was completely taken in by the music never opening his eyes. The way his hips swayed side to side made Sasuke's blood run hot. One arm was raised in the air while the other moved down the toned body teasing anyone that wanted a touch. He spun around swishing his hips to the beat. The music changed songs and the guy's eye's finally opened.

'Brown eyes?' Nothing, the blood stopped rushing, in fact it felt like a total reversal of that, like blood was actively being sucked out of his genitals. Sasuke didn't want brown eyes. He wanted blue ones, blue ones that lit up a completely dark room. And a smile that belonged to an angel. Not that smug "I'm so hot" look this guy had. 'Damn.' He noticed that Sasuke was watching him.

The guy sauntered over to the bar and talked to the bar tender. He gave a quick laugh at the bartender and then a smirk. 'What a slut.'

"Sasuke, come dance with me."

"Sai I'm tired of dancing."

"Well that seems unlikely since I'm the only guy you've danced with tonight. This isn't a date Sasuke."

A drink was placed in front of Sasuke. "From the gentleman at the counter." The cute little waiter skipped away. Sasuke didn't even look over, but Sai was getting an eye full of the guy.

"Nice, he looks likes a bottomer."

"Hn."

"Come one, I know you like to top."

"Hn." Sasuke pushed the drink over to Sai.

"Sasuke. What are you doing?"

"You go talk to him. You hardly ever get to top, it's your lucky night."

"Sasuke? Being true to the little Mormon boy?"

"Hn."

Sasuke took a sip from the glass making sure the blonde could see it then walked over to make a point to Sai. He danced with the guy in thanks for the drink for a few minutes. He moved in closer, he didn't smell right. It wasn't that he didn't smell like Uzumaki, which would have been enough of an offense, but he smelled like a slut. A mixture of different colognes and alcohol came from him. He'd already rubbed his body up against half the guys in the club to smell like this. It disgusted Sasuke, not because of the liberalness of the guy, but because he knew that at times he had smelled like that. So lost in pleasuring himself that his own smell was masked by them. The guy smiled at him then leaned in for a kiss. His lips were large and soft, in fact too soft. It felt like he was kissing lard. Before he wouldn't have cared. It wasn't like he was interested in kissing, he would drag the guy to the bathroom, fucked him, then leave him on the floor in whatever state he was and look for a new victim. But the imperfect lips just turned him off further. He walked away from the guy.

"Hey! We're daaaancing!" The guy slurred. Sasuke looked back at him, his eyes were hollow shells, didn't this guy respect himself at all? Was he so desperate for contact with other people? He looked around the room once more. Guys were all over each other. Few would remember the night, fewer would care to. All these people were looking for was a good time, but none of it would ever mean anything, and all of them would stay empty inside, broken and unfulfilled. He grabbed his jacket and left. Sai could find his own way home.

-- Naruto's

He had taken his nightly 'last look at the city.' at 9, 9:15 and 9:25 tonight. The night after they had kissed, Naruto tried extra hard to avoid his neighbor. However, after that they had run into each other coincidentally for the past few nights. They didn't chat long like before.

Naruto feared it would be awkward, but instead telling Sasuke about the day, or things about home calmed him down at the end of the day, just as it always had. He still got in all of his scripture study, shower, and prayers, before the 10:30 mandatory bedtime, so none of the other elder's had complained, except for one, the new guy, Konohamaru.

"Why does he keep checking the hallway?" The new elder inquired.

"He's looking for Sasuke"

"Who's Sasuke?"

"His boyfriend." Lee teased.

"He's not my boyfriend. We happen to talk about the gospel, moron." Naruto lied.

"Oh cool, shouldn't you take a companion?" The greenie asked.

Lee chirped in. "Sasuke doesn't like to talk to most people."

"Shouldn't you talk to him during appointments?" the new guy continued

"Sasuke's not the sit down kind of guy, He's more of the catch 'em and corner him." Naruto explained. But regretted his choice of words when images of himself chasing after the raven in the hall came to mind. He'd corner him and force his arms above his head and then start touching him everywhere. _ Damn. Out evil images._

--

Neon signs past, old Chinese men argued on the street, and a hooker flashed the on coming traffic. It was too late for the BART to still be working, not that it went to the Castro.

The bus was fairly empty, but none of the people seemed very welcoming. All loners like himself all empty inside.

Thinking was about the only thing Sasuke could do during the bus ride home. He had to change something, or maybe he just had to accept that he was changed. He had lost interest in his former activities. Was it just that Naruto ('Naruto',Sasuke loved finally knowing his name) was it that he solely wanted him, or was it was he represented? Stability. Love. Things he didn't really ever have.

Sasuke couldn't really imagine himself coming home to someone, curling up in front of the TV and watching a movie, but he could imaging when it ended fucking the little blonde until they fell asleep in their bed. Mmmmmm… He liked the last part at least.

Maybe it didn't have to be that way. They could go out clubbing and dance with each other. Naruto would probably have to be taught how to dance the way Sasuke liked, and once he did, Sasuke would probably just fuck him on the dance floor. So staying home was probably a better idea.

Aaaahhh… Why did they kiss? He just wanted him more now. He wanted to kiss those lips, he wanted to sneak into his pants and pleasure him beyond belief until he begged for release. Then Sasuke would fuck him long and hard.

What Sasuke really needed was to get off this bus and up to his room where he could take care of his growing problem properly.

'Two more stops.' He told himself, over and over and over.

-- Naruto's

It was late. Far past Naruto's bed time. He looked at the clock again. He would have to be up in 5 hours. He knew Sasuke wasn't home yet. That was about it. Sasuke was out, out doing who knew what with who and it bothered Naruto. Naruto had told himself to calm down, and that it was for the best. He knew Sasuke was active all along, so it's not like he should be surprised. Naruto had been clear too that they weren't going to be more than friends, so there was no reason for him to be jealous of a mystery person. He was probably just out with some friends, like Sai. 'Ah, not Sai… They have… Umm.. Sex for sure… he's probably out with his brother.' Which Naruto knew wasn't true but at least he was someone Naruto was sure Sasuke would never sleep with.

In the three hours he had been waiting in bed, Naruto had done a fair amount of thinking. He thought upon the reason he was up, Sasuke. At first, he told himself that he was just worried Sasuke had gone back to his evil ways, and that he was just concerned about the well being of his soul. Then he admitted to himself, that maybe he was just jealous that someone else could do the things he would never allow himself. Finally he told himself that he needed to let go, even encourage Sasuke to be with someone else. That was the right thing. They would never be together, so he shouldn't be wishing to hold Sasuke back.

He then tried to take his mind off of Sasuke by thinking about Sakura and kissing her, but his mind seemed rather bored by that. He imagined a little further, there wedding night. She would wear a little white teddy, and be very shy as he took the lead. He kissed her lips softly, and drew a finger up the inside of her legs. Her breath would hitch a little at the new level of intimacy, but it would b come so much more soon. He would kiss down her neck down to the small string holding up her nighty. 'I wonder if Sasuke ever wears nighties?' The lean figure of Sasuke in white lingerie, looking up seductively to him filled his mind's eye. Blood rushed down south, and his own breath hitched for a moment. 'Calm down,' he told himself, 'that should no turn me on as much as it does.' He looked over to the clock. Five hours before he had to be awake.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

He heard the elevator door finally. 'Be Sasuke.' A few moments later he heard a door slam closed. Sasuke was home. Was he alone? He had to wait and just listen.

A minute past with little noise coming from the apartment. He finally heard the bedroom door creak open. Keen ears listened as Naruto's fantasy plop down on the bed next to him, Sasuke was feet away from him. The only thing that separated them was about 6" of concrete. From the quietness, Naruto new Sasuke was alone. Naruto smile despite himself. Before he knew it his body was hugging that wall, falling into a deep slumber.

-- Smut rated M-- Sasuke's

Sasuke leaned down on his bed and popped his jeans open, to relieve the pressure from his hard on. He reached over to his night stand and opened the draw. He got out a little square packet along with a tube of viscous liquid.

"_Sasuke." The blond sauntered into his room with a gaze of pure lust._

"_Naruto?"_

"_I can't stand it any more, fuck me, I need you so bad." _

"_Hn." The blonde walked over to him. _

Sasuke opened the packet and put on the thin piece of plastic over his throbbing cock.

_Naruto gave him a little show as he undressed to tease Sasuke._

"_If you don't hurrah up I won't hold back."_

"_Hmmm maybe I should take my time then." Naruto crawled on top of him and rubbed his ass on the hard member._

Sasuke touched himself lightly. "EhHhhn." The images of Naruto were so stimulating.

"_Suck me off."_

"_Whaaaaa???" _

"_Hn, you've been teasing me too much, if you want it then you have to earn it."_

Sasuke clasped his hand on to his dick. Naruto's mouth would feel so much better than this.

"_Suck harder."_

He tightened his grip and stroked a little faster.

"_Enough." He reached down. Naruto crawled back up on top of him._ _"Go ahead, fuck yourself on me." Naruto slowly lowered himself down. Sasuke loved how submissive he was. _

Sasuke wrapped his other hand around his shaft and started to pump into the hole he had created for himself.

_Naruto's tanned flesh moved up and down on top of him. Screams of pleasure ran wild from his mouth and Sasuke continually hit his prostate. "Cum for me Naruto." Naruto spilled over on command, the tightening of the muscle cause Sasuke to climax and he leaked his seed inside the perfect hole made just for his dick. _

Sasuke peel the condom off, and tied it. He laid down for a moment meaning to clean himself up, but fell fast asleep instead.

--

Thanks for read and reviewing this I really appriciate it. Just so you know I am trying to focus my concentration on this fic. However, the next 2 chapters are going to be the hardest ones for me to write so there might be a little bit of a delay getting them out.


	16. Uchiha family Shang high

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

Special thanks to NaruSasuFTW and Escalus for looking over most this. ::loves::

Rating M for language.

--Sasuke's

Open welcoming arms greeted him along with a kiss on the forehead. "Darling, let me see how handsome you are."

The woman opened Sasuke's arms to put him on display for herself. "More handsome than I remember."

"Hn." Sasuke looked down the familiar hall way. Maids ran back and forth, to finish whatever ridiculous task his mother had given them so that the house would appear perfect.

"Come. Come. We're all waiting for you."

Sasuke walked down the hallway. He didn't need an escort. He had lived there for 18 years, he knew where everything was, but he felt like a guest, completely lost. His mother pushed him a little into the room.

Sasuke's father was at the head of the table, as expected. On his right hand side sat Itachi. To the left was a place for his mother, and next to her an empty place for himself. Across from his place, there were surprise guests already sited, someone that looked vaguely familiar, but he could not place where they had met and next to that guy some one he definitely knew, Hinata.

The people around the table all stood as he and his mother entered the room.

Itachi waved his hand toward the people to his right. "Sasuke you've met Neji Hyuga before, and this is his cousin Hinata."

'Met Neji before?' He thought to himself. This was highly confusing. This was supposed to be his family dinner and here they invited strangers. He probably had met them at some party years ago and now his family was trying to set him up with Hinata. He should have known better.

"The Hyugas have made quite a name for themselves in the tech industry recently they acquired a small manufacturing company and are now totally self sustaining. The company belongs to Hinata's family, but her cousin Neji here is President."

"Well, sit, sit. Sasuke. Don't the Hyugas look nice tonight. That's a lovely dress Hinata." His mother smiled at him and gave a motion for him to go to his seat.

"Do you really think Sasuke still only cares about clothes Mikoto?" Fugaku sternly spoke as if chastising his child for ever thinking highly of frivolous endeavors such as fashion.

"He can appreciate a nice dress with out it implying anything. Especially on such a lovely lady."

"Hn." Sasuke turned and started to leave.

She walked after him. "Sasuke please, you're being rude and we have company."

"I am not being rude mother, you are being distasteful. This is the first diner I've been to in over three years and you invite guests."

"It was the best date for them to come. You know we tried to call you several weeks ago already."

"Well I guess I was right then to ignore your call."

"Please, Sasuke I don't want you to leave."

"But he does. I can sense it."

"Your father is more than happy that you are here."

"Hn."

"Don't you 'Hn' me young man, you will gave a proper response."

"He does not want me here."

"I assure you he does, and for a very good reason." His mother tried to reassure him.

If Sasuke could cock an eyebrow he would. However, instead he gave a classic Uchiha indifference. He now knew something was up and it must have something to do with the Hyuga's. He nodded cordially to his mother and took the few steps back into the dining room.

"We apologize, Sasuke felt light headed for a moment and needed some air."

No one in the room bought the lie, he was barley out the door when they started arguing, but they all smiled the same as if it were.

--

The servants brought out drinks and salads for them all to start. Sasuke looked over to the Hyuga's suspiciously. His father was happy he was here this night. And they apparently thought he already new Neji. Neji was a decent enough looking guy. He had long sleek black hair, very light eyes which in the low lit room he could not tell if there was any color at all, the same as his cousin's.

Neji leaned over to Hinata and whispered something. She finally picked up her fork and slowly ate the salad.

"Tell me Neji how is business." Sasuke's father led off the conversation.

"Business is good. I've been putting in a few extra hours every night with the merger, but I'd have to say it's going very smooth. I wouldn't mind acquiring a few more small companies."

"That's excellent, I like a man who goes after a kill."

There was a silence until the servers made small clicking noises as they brought in soups. Sasuke was a little pleased to see the dish was tomatoe soup seeing as it was his favorite food. He looked to his mother who gave him a soft smile.

He took the far spoon on his right and swiped the juice away from him as he picked up what was probably going to be the only good thing about coming here that night.

"Hinata." Neji's voice was soft, but in the quietness of the room it was easy to hear. All eyes moved to the pair. Neji wore big eyes as he displayed his spoon, in a failed attempt as discrepancy. Hinta placed the spoon at the top of the plate back down, and reached for the one on her far right. She gave a quite smile and starting eating her dish while intently starting at it.

"Itachi, has recently shown me some numbers where your company's tools could come in use to us."

"Yes we're quite happy with our recent acquisition. It makes Hyuga's instrumentation the most extensive surveying in the market.. No other company can give you real time data like the Hyuga's can sir."

"Yes, we will be able to make real time decisions, instead of sending sample back to the lab." Itachi piped in. Sasuke rested to snort at the obvious display Itachi was making to show his father he had 'researched' this Hyuga company.

" It will bring in millions for you," Neji continued, "and with the right circumstances I'm sure we could make the use of those tools particularly affordable for the Uchiha needs." Neji's voice lingered in Sasuke's mind. Some thing about it made it seem there was going to be a contingency on the two doing business. '_Business, why does it seem like I just entered into a negotiation's room, no a nice quite dinner._'

"Tell me Sasuke, what do you do now?" His mother asked.

"He's wasting all that money we spent on his schooling, whatever it is." His father was quick to answer.

"Not true dad, I'm sure he uses at least one _skill_ he learned in college to work." Itachi smirked.

"Itachi." His mother hissed out at the implementation Sasuke was selling his body.

"And Uchiha family Shang high starts. I'm going." Sasuke growled out.

"Sit down Sasuke."

"Why? So that you can insult me the rest of the night?"

"I was just implying that you are not doing the job you were train to do." His father spoke in a smooth voice never looking at his son.

"And what's that dad? Marrying a pretty little girl?"

"Not at all. You're job is to help your family. It's your obligation, but you've certainly ran away from that." His father met his eyes, but Sasuke was not going to back down.

"God the same as always huh? Sasuke's tarnishing the Uchiha name. I told you I didn't care about that. It's why I left I don't fucking care about being an UCHIHA. Parading around pretty girls didn't work when I told you I was gay, and it's not going to work now."

His father laughed a bit. "Lucky for you there is a new way for you to help out our family."

Sasuke pealed his eyes from his father and looked at Neji, a man with nice long dark hair, a tailored suit that was far more expensive than the dress his cousin wore. Sasuke wasn't one to remember guys he slept with. Most of the time they got out before he even woke up, and if they we're they were kicked out within fifteen minutes.

"_My name is Neji."_

"… _if you're lucky you'll find me drunk off my balls again and get a good fuck, but for now leave."_

"_Alright Sasuke Uchiha, but you might see me again without those outstanding circumstances." Was the last thing Neji said to him that morning several months ago._

"Hn. Don't count on it." He gave the same response to his father as he did months before to the man they were trying to set him up with.

--

Thanks for everyone that has sent reviews. I loves yous.

--

For anyone that is really into Gilmore Girls yes this chapter was a lot based on Logan's family and Richard and Emily.


	17. Fantasies

That's right I worte a chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next one out faster but it's going to be a challanging one for me. Thanks for reading and feel free to comment!

Synopsis: Naruto has been a faithful Mormon all of his life, but when he meets the Uchiha Sex god, Sasuke, on his mission will he choose to follow God or his heart? SasuNaru SasuRandom in small amounts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

PS. This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

--Naruto's  
If there was something to be jealous of girls, it was that they could think of whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. For instance, in church, in the middle of a row, where anyone could look over at you it would be a bad thing to have a raging hard on, just bad, which meant whatever you did in church when you zoned the speaker out, you did not think about sex. Of course sitting next to Sasuke, would not help. Not that he would be thinking about sex with him, rubbing their cocks together. No, cause that was gay, and gay was wrong and he was not into Sasuke, except for maybe his mouth, for the kissing, which was amazing, so no thinking about sex. The real problem was that the bastard, it don't count as swearing if no one hears it right? Not really but Sasuke was a bastard and needed to be called so. Anyways the problem, was that Sasuke would like to whisper to him during the meeting. Now Sasuke wasn't known for talking much, but there was one thing that Sasuke did like to talk about, and it was the one thing you're not supposed to think of in church. Because it would cause visible problems, which currently Naruto had hidden under a hymn book. That bastard and his words.....

--- Sasuke's  
Neji Hyuga. Neji Hyuga. Hyuga. Did they expect him to take that last name at the wedding? Sasuke Hyuga. Or would Uchiha pride get in the way; Neji Uchiha. None of the names sounded good to him. What seemed best with him was Naruto Uchiha. Of course Proposition 8 would need to be reformed. How could he sit in the halls of a church that discriminated so blantantly against a group he was part of? Maybe it was becasue Sasuke wasn't really concerned at the time about getting married. Marriage, that was important to Naruto. Marriage to the Uchiha was about gaining political and business power. Dating in that world was a nightmare. So many rules. No canceling. It was considered rude, once you made a commitment you kept it. Imagine if they did start dating? Would that be it? Getting out would be hard. Why had he gone to that stupid dinner?

He knew better than having dinner with his parents. Someone needed to pay for Sasuke's going to his parents' the previous night. He was obviously not to blame, he would never had done anything so stupid. This was the idiot's next to him fault. He seeded the evil thought. 'You'll regret not going' or some shit like that. He suddenly was feeling particularly vengeful at the moment. And what better way to get revenge than to embarrass the heck out of the prideful blond? He didn't really care about their unspoken truce anymore. He wanted to taste the blonde, he wanted to not think about his parents. Naruto could take it away. His little fantasy certainly distracted him enough to let him finally sleep after it. But unfortunatly the thoughts of his impending date wriggled their way back in the morning, and there was no way he could pop open his fly and distract himself fully while in church, so why not screw it all and fuck with the blond's head a little?

Sasuke leaned over making sure the warmth of his breath would tickle the tan ear. "Tell me who do you think of when you touch your self."

"Sasuke, shhhh..."

Sasuke looked up at the speaker, it was that annoying blonde girl that tricked him into dinner. "...atonement . We need it. We have to accept it into our lives...." 'Don't they have anything else to talk about? Jesus this, Jesus that. Blah blah blah. Oh right, Naruto...'

Sasuke leaned back in. He saw Naruto stiffen at his proximity. "Who do you think of when you touch your self?"

"I don't think of anyone when I get dress, or wash myself in the shower, why would I?" Whispered back in a 'stop talking or I'm hit you.' tone. Not that it mattered to Sasuke, it just made the blonde more adorable.'

"Then who do you think of when you masturbate?"

Eyes popped as the tan body lurch forward in unnaturaly. Naruto seemed to have inhaled and exhaled at the same time causing him to choke on air. "Yes the atonement could even save you Sasuke." Naruto had spoken loud enough that a few people around them could hear. Naruto straighten back out and sat up straight, adjusting his tie a little to relieve some of the heat over-taking his body.

Naruto's position became stiff as Sasuke leaned back in, preparing for the entourage of solicit remarks the elder obviously, and rightfully expected. "I'd rather have you save me, save me all night from my hard-ons. God, do you know how hard I am now because you're close to me." Despite the redness in his face and the stiffness of his body, Naruto's eyes seemed free to move, move straight to his lap, looking to see if Sasuke actually was hard. "Does that turn you on, knowing that the idea of you turns me on?"

Naruto huffed out a little. "No, Sasuke, taking the lord's name in vain at church does not count double, it's bad all the time, but if it helps you control yourself, you can think that it's double bad so that you don't do it here." Naruto said with a slightly angered voice.

"Don't you ever imagine about us? Perhaps a sweet innocent fantasy? We kiss for a while, you start to feel comfortable. My hands are all over your blushing skin, but you just can't get enough, you need some relief, as I'm playing with the hem of your pants you push my hand a little lower and lower you until it covers your throbbing cock. You gasp at the touch even though you put my hand there. Can you feel it Naruto? In your mind? My gentle strokes, the way your body would rock into me, begging for more?"

The elder breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. He turned to face Sasuke.

'God.' Sasuke's little problem just went to a new level seeing Naruto's eye: lust, hot blue flames, his eyes were perfect. "No I don't think of those things because I never touch myself." Naruto spoke this time in an icy whisper only Sasuke would hear. Naruto's tone may have been hard, but his eyes, those blue glazed eyes were telling a different story. Those were words he had to say, words this church had taught him to say.

"Should I teach you how to do it?" He made his voice as guttural and deep as possible. Sasuke would help him unlearn those programmed response. Oh yeah he wouldn't mind helping out with that at all.

"No Sasuke I'm not interested in touching myself." Naruto was getting frustrated. Soon he wouldn't be able to control his voice, people would hear what they were talking about, and that would lead Naruto into some serious trouble.

But that's where Sasuke wanted him. Where he would let him touch him, he wanted Naruto to lose control so he pushed further. "Maybe you're interested in touching someone else then? I can imaging you touching me, unsure of yourself, but you make me hiss and moan under your touches, you grow a little more confident. You start to crave me. You have to know what I taste like in your mouth. You'd flick out your tongue unsure of yourself, wondering why you desired it so much, but then you know when you taste my precum coating your tongue, you desire more, A little hidden cock slut inside ready to burst out and suck me dry. " Naruto's hands were clenched tightly.

"Can't you wait for your questions about the gospel to wait until after the meeting is over? Just write them down." His cool was gone. Everyone in the meeting turned to look at the out bursting missionary.

"Please answer them now, before I forget." Sasuke pretended to plead.

-- Naruto's

"Fine." He didn't know how to explain a missionary getting frustrated at answering gospel question, but he would figure out that one later. For now he needed to get out of that room.

He didn't care how rude it was to leave in the middle of a talk. He needed to get himself under control and understand the sudden rekindled interest from Sasuke. He walked out keeping his eyes focused on the door. Sasuke would follow him out of the room; he didn't need to look back. Besides if he looked back at the moment he would probably kill him. Who did this bastard think he was? Naruto did not have fantasies about licking men's cocks!

"Sasuke, please, what's gotten into you?" He kept his voice to a shouting whisper the moment he heard the door latch closed. They still walked further down the hall. The last thing he wanted was to lose control when people were around. He reached his tan hand out and pulled Sasuke into the closest room he could find. The door latched closed and Sasuke's mouth was all over him. He moaned and pressed his body in for a moment. He was hard, Sasuke was hard, and somehow the friction between the two rods felt great, and he forgot for a moment that he wasn't there to fulfill Sasuke's dirty talk, but to stop it. His body had another idea though. It rocked into Sasuke, while he struggled to keep up with Sasuke's busy tongue in his mouth. He needed air, but Sasuke wouldn't give it to him. But that's not what he truly desired. Was it? Sasuke gave him space while he breathed and in that moment Naruto pushed Sasuke away with all his strength, mental and physical.

"I'm not a slut... First off I'm a guy...So that eliminates that...and second...I'm not into dicks...so..."

"No? You're all bottled up. Waiting to pop. ..." Sasuke leaned his body back against Naruto and rocked gently. "I can feel yours against mine. You want-"

"Sasuke why?"

Nothing.

Sasuke leaned in to kiss him again, however Naruto slipped away.

"This isn't funny Sasuke. I don't want to go over this again and again, I don't want this. I don't want to disobey God. I thought... Ugh dang, Sasuke every time I think you understand you pull some crap, get me comfortable and then strike harder. I'm not going to kiss you. I'm not going to reward you for acting bad in a church."

"Like kissing you is a reward?"

"Well if it sucks stop trying to do it Bassssss...." 'tard'.

"Bass?"

"Yep you're a fish."

"Hn...."

"What?"

"That's cute, coming from you... fishcakes."

"Do not make fun of my name!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto's fist wasn't entirely unexpected. What was unexpected was how hard he could hit. Sasuke didn't pause though; he punched straight back, causing the smaller male to land on the floor.

"I hate you!" Naruto shouted looking up at Sasuke. "I hate you. I hate you!"

"You're too uptight Naruto, go jack off or something. You'll feel better."

"You first..."

"Maybe I will, and I'll think of my soon to be boyfriend, Neji Hyuga."

Sasuke left with no explanation. The door closed behind him.

"Boyfriend?"


	18. Unconditional

Ok so I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: If you've made it this far and not figured out this is yaoi... aka boyxboy you might want to go back to school.

Special thanks to Escalus for looking over most this. ::loves::

Chapter rating: R to M for dirty thoughts.

'thought'

_Fantasy _

-- Naruto's

"Look Elder Uzamaki this is for the best. Everyone here was worried about you from the start. We all know you wanted to save that guy. But you get it now right? That guy is not redeemable. He's gay, and he's not going to turn away from that. This is a blessing, just let it go. It's an easy out of the situation. I mean we we're all kinda wondering what was going on sometimes out there in the hall. I mean no one thinks you're gay," The word was emphasized as the worst possible thing to be, "but that guy is bad news, and quite frankly he's not savable, don't waste your time anymore." Konohamaru went on and on when they got home.

"I'm done with him. Believe it!"

"I'm glad to hear that, after hearing some of the stories about this guy, I was worried, but there is nothing to worry about now. We can focus on the work. You want to take me tracking tomorrow? Huh? Huuuuuh" He nudge Naruto's shoulder. " Aburame's not much of a mentor, I'm sure you'll be much better."

"Sure Elder Sarutobi."

"How's Karin coming along?"

"Good I think she's ready to commit to baptism."

"Wow, your first baptism. Do you think she'll ask you or elder Lee to dunk her?"

-- Naruto's

Naruto was tired of waiting. Kakashi Hatake, despite being the Elder's quorum's president, was not responsible when it came to time. However, the guy was consistent in signing up for splits. This would be the fourth time the two of them went out.

"Yo." Was the prematurely white haired man's greeting.

"And you're late because?"

"Well there was a nice old lady, she needed help crossing the street and…."

"Liar. You do know where Liar's go?"

"Yes, but it's better I not tell you what I was actually doing."

--

It was a good session with Karin, but she still wasn't willing to commit. Then again maybe they were all just being to enthusiastic. But once she set her sites on something she didn't seem the type to give it up. It would happen. She would find the truth, she just needed to work out a few more things.

Naruto leaned his head back onto the elevator. Karin had been a good distraction, but returning to this building only made him think of one person. His thoughts for the past few days were getting less controllable and he was losing the will to control them. And worse it was for someone that was committed. He went down the hall eying the door which housed his worst nightmare.

A nightmare he was allowed to forget the same as a dream, but it bothered him. It bothered him that Sasuke could have a boyfriend? He opened his own door and went in. His body was on auto pilot as the thoughts circled through his head once more.

'A boyfriend? That bastard had told me very specifically that he didn't do commitment. But apparently that wasn't true. What was I to him. A conquest? And I was falling for it. No one gets the better of Naruto Uzamaki. No one. Especially not over self-absorbed pretty duck haired boys. '

Naruto stepped into the shower. He felt dirty. He was thinking about Sasuke again, still. He was dirty. He needed cleaning, and to be away from the other missionaries. He felt a little watched before, but now. Ugh, it was worse, he didn't have anywhere to escape to, he didn't have Sasuke, to ground him to life. It was all missionary work all day. For three whole days. Which shouldn't be bad. But Naruto knew he had a somewhat short attention span, and talking or trading insults or…being sexually harassed even by Sasuke was a good, needed break from 'the work.'

But somehow now that Sasuke was out of his life, Sasuke took up more of his time. He couldn't think of anything else! Those kisses. How his body moved into Sasuke's, how he felt Sasuke's arousal and his grid together 'Stop! stop think about it again. Boyfriend remember? We don't think of people that have boyfriends.'

'Boyfriend? He has a boyfriend? Are you sure that's what he meant? Wait. Stop thinking about it. He didn't ever like you. Well he kissed me. Wait. He's using me and I like him? I'm not supposed to like him. Why did he say those things? Why did he kiss me, if he has a boyfriend? How long has he had him? Ugh did I hear right? Was he messing with me? Why now? Why? God why did he say those things? Please answer me!' Oh the things he said. How those little ideas were growing in his mind. Thoughts he shoved to the side of his mind. Avoided at all cost, because to think a sin is to sin. But if no one saw was it a sin? Was it is so bad to think about what did Sasuke said do? 'He would... be licking my dick.. no me his cock… who would ever lick a guys cock? I wouldn't even expect a girl to do that. It's so degrading.' A shiver went down Naruto's spine, how something so nasty could seem enticing in three short days he didn't know, but the more he thought about it the more he wanted to feel it, both to do and to receive. 'I guess it could feel good.'

The water from the shower was warm. Sasuke would be warm.

_Naruto imagined Sasuke in front of him. Sasuke was smirking at him. "Sasuke.. Ummm would …"_

'Darn...I'm even shy in a fantasy…Well it's my first guy-guy fantasy.. who am I explaining this too. I'm the only one in this shower. Me and imaginary naked Sasuke… Oh shoot. Imaginary Sasuke looks hot.'

_Pale skin was being sprinkled with droplets of water, and more moved past Naruto's shoulder. Greedy eyes looked up and down, but Naruto was too shy to see all of Sasuke. _

_'I want you Naruto. I want to feel our bodies move together.' _

'_Sasuke... Sasuke… I wanted you....you… too..' _

_Sasuke kissed him down his neck, getting lower and lower._

Naruto traced his hand down where those kisses would be. He couldn't stop from breathing hard.

_He could no longer see Sasuke's face. The man had kneeled in front of him, nuzzling his face into Naruto's forbidden region._

'Nooooo… I do not have fantasies about... guys licking my...gosh it's in my head I can think it if I want to... '

'_You look delicious Naruto. Should I eat you up? Or do you want to feel me against your skin grinding us together?'_

_' I want…'_

'_Yes?.' A stick tongue lunged out making its way across Naruto's tender flushed skin._

He traced a finger across his cock lightly just like he imagined Sasuke's tongue would do. It felt good. Little jolts of pleasure streaming through him.

'I just can't. I'm a wuss about it even in a fantasy therefore I don't want it in real life… therefore I'm not turned on…' He looked down.

'No no no no no you're not allowed to get aroused by that.' He looked down at his full hard dick pointing a finger at it in a scolding motion. Sasuke... nor his dick... or mouth on my dick turn us on. I said that doesn't turn you on -stop getting bigger! I don't want Sasuke's body against mine, as naked as I am now.' Naruto's feet wobbled a little and he stumble back against the wall. His hands helping catch him on both sides. 'I do not have guy-guy fantasies and I don't masturbate. '

'Who do you think of when you touch yourself?' That's what Sasuke had asked him. 'Apparently I'm thinking of you now bastard! Who do think of? Me or your boyfriend. Aaaaggghhh… stop thinking of the boyfriend. I'm not jealous. I'm not into Sasuke. He should have a boyfriend.' Why hadn't he seen this guy? And how were they so quite? Did Sasuke go to his place all the time. Did Sai say something like that? He was going to other guy's house now. But why bother? 'Am I important enough he doesn't want me to hear? Or was it all part of his devious plan to corrupt me?'

Naruto rubbed the bar of soap up and down his chest harshly. He took notice and slowed down. If he were with Sasuke would they shower together? 'Sasuke would take the bar and rub it up my chest. The bastard would probably let it slip from his hand.' The bar crashed to the floor making a loud noise but Naruto didn't both to lean down and get it. He continued the motion fromt he hand running it up and down his chest.

'What was it he said? I was shy. That's true, but he'd wait for me...to give him permission.' Naruto smiled. He pushed his hand caressing his chest down a little. A little further just like he wanted to do to Sasuke, to let him know.

"_Sasuke... It's alright, I want you to_..."

He mouthed the words in fear of someone even hearing a whisper.

_His breath hitched as Sasuke's hand just brush his cock. Sasuke drew a single finger up it and down, ever so lightly. _

'_More…' _

_His hand grasped around it, kneading the loose skin around the hardened flesh._

'No... I can't... It can only be with someone... I can't do it myself… I'm better than this, I don't need to just satisfy myself. The real Sasuke should do it... if it going to be done....That's not what I meant." He held it for a moment longer. Would he continue? Did he really just think Sasuke should...should touch him? For real. A guy, a guy with a boyfriend, someone off limits. It hurt, but he could only imagine wanting one person to do that. So now would he not only be a gay sinner, but a boyfriend stealer? The list of sins kept racking up. He laughed. This was wrong, and as always he would do the right thing. He'd let their argument become a rift. He didn't have much time left here. Soon Sasuke would only be a memory. But was he a good or a bad one?

-- Naruto's

"Yo"

"Brother Hakatake? What are you doing here?"

"I signed up for splits today. "

"Oh."

"Bless your youthfulness Brother Hatake. You signed up for a great day! Today is the day we will get a commitment from Karin. I'm sure your presence will help her out! Best of luck to you!"

"Ha, you think every day is that day. The first thing he asked her was if she would commit to baptism."

"Yes, you told me the same a few days ago. She said no." Kakashi asked.

"Well, not exactly. She said. 'I'll commit if you get me some good man meat,'"

"Meaning for one of you two to ask her out." Kakshi smirked at his own genius.

"Well, she knew we were not to date!"

"No Elder Lee I think she just didn't find us attractive."

"Hmmm.. sounds interesting.. Wait… I'm not going as her man meat..?" Kakshi objected as Naruto pushed him out the door.

"Thank goodness, I couldn't stand being around him for another moment. Youthful this and that. How is cereal youthful? Answer me that. Answer!"

"WAIT! My youthfulness…"

"What?" Naruto cringed turning back.

"You're going to see a girl…."

"And?...," said Naruto.

"You're only 2 guys. I have to go too…so that no one thinks you're going out with her."

'Like a girl's the problem.'

-- Sasuke's

"Hold the elevator." He sneered out.

"Close it."

"It's better this way! Believe it!" What the hell? Why was that idiot still mad at him? All he did was try and seduce him at church after promising not to try and do that anymore. But Sasuke was sure Naruto would enjoy what he had to offer, sexually, given the chance. So his advance should have been forgiven.

"Idiot." Sasuke said stepping into the small box. 'No way you're escaping me.'

"You could have waited for us to go down, now it's crowded."

'And miss the chance to crowd up next to you?' Sasuke thought to himself as he place himself close enough to smell Naruto's recently washed hair.

"Fine pay me the hour's wage I'll be out for missing the BART."

"You should get to the train earlier." Naruto spat out like acid. 'Oh maybe you don't like the competition from the Hyuuga?'

"I was busy."

"Doing what?" The response was fast. Sasuke liked it. How he could rile up the blonde by just being close to him. But there we're too many people to make a move.

"Showering."

Naruto's voice caught for a moment. What was so interesting about the shower? Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Naruto's checks turned pink. He smirked at the color. What indeed could Naruto have done in the shower where no one was watching, and who was he thinking about?

"I'm sure you could have showered earlier." Another voice interrupted. 'Damn Kakashi. He knows.' He calmed his face so that any emotion was gone again. He glared over the the side. standing up a little from the lean he didn't even realized he had done towards the blonde.

"I started plenty early, I simply don't run out on things I enjoy."

"I tend to keep things to necessity. Be responsible with your time, and you'll find you get what you want." His eyes flickered to Naruto before he knew it. Kakshi smiled a knowing smile.

Ding. Ding.

Sasuke ran out the door. What did that mean? 'be responsible with my time? Is time running out? Why would Kakashi suddenly want me to be with Naruto? There has to be another meaning.'

--- Naruto's

Naruto took and another swig of the Orange Tang Karin and place before them. Lee and Kakashi seemed to have snubbed the drink, but it's bright color was too inviting for Naruto not to get enticed in.

"So if I joined your church I would have to marry a Mormon?" The boy crazy girl inquired. Seriously, could she think of anything else besides boys? 'You're one to talk. All you think about is Sasuke and his loooong shower. Focus.'

"No you don't have to, but you can't have the blessings of the temple if you don't" Kakashi answered.

"But only dating Mormons, it seems so contradictory."

"What do you mean?" Naruto interjected.

"Well Christ taught to love all. But you're saying to only love Mormons." 'And straight ones. Well Sasuke isn't Mormon, but what if being gay was okay? Would he take the church seriously then?'

"Well, you can love whoever you want, but it will be harder, because your beliefs don't match. And won't you be sad if they never accept the church? Their youthfulness wasted away without the love of God in their lives?" Lee almost sung out.

"I believe everyone has their right to choose. If they respect my beliefs and I respect theirs that shows real love."

"But you can find love with a member just as easily as a non-member." Lee argued.

"Maybe, but I would rather spend one life totally in love with the right person, than an eternity with someone I settle for because they are Mormon. That's not unconditional love, that's not love, that's complying with what you are told to do, and that's not what a relationship should be. You love them no matter what."

"That is exactly how I feel." Kakashi interjected. "Though it took me a while to realize it."

"So you'd date outside of the church?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"I would and have."

"But seriously date not just for fun?"

"Yes. Naruto. To answer Karin's question, I would choose love where ever I find it, and I would not be so narrow-minded so as to expect to find it only in my religion, it could be from anywhere or _anyone_."

'But is Sasuke in love with me? Should I risk finding out if he feels it too? Wait…I can't be in love…. Can I...?'

----

Dunk: To be Baptized properly in the Mormon church one must be fully emerged in water. So a slang word for baptism is Dunk and swim sometimes.

Splits: A church member can go out with an Elder or Sister(for girls) and do tracking or discussions with the missionary.


	19. You are mine

I do not own Naruto or Latter Days which this is inspired by

This is boyxboy which you should know by now.

Betaed by the wonderful fullmoonlonewolf

-- Naruto's

Naruto paid the girl at the counter and gathered up the bag. He made a hard right out the store's door and jogged home awkwardly holding the bags to keep the food from escaping. His stomach grumbled once more as he slid down the alley hiding the door to his home. They had gotten into a heated debate with a homeless man as to why he was calling himself a prophet made him crazy, while Joseph smith calling himself a prophet made him a man of God, causing them to skip lunch. When they returned to the apartment Naruto made a mad dash for the cupboards to discover his stash of Raman was gone, the secret stash of ramen was gone, and the backup stash of ramen was gone. Lee chuckled at him in a suspiciously knowing way and had declared he was going to use the shower. Hence, by missionary code leaving Naruto hopeless in getting ramen as he had no one to go to the store with. But if the other elder's were going to mess with him, he would mess with them. Lee took exactly fifteen minutes and twenty seconds to take every shower, which was plenty of time to sneak out of the apartment, get a new stash of ramen, hide it, be eating some when the douche got out of the shower, and have him never know the wiser.

The check out girl had been new at the store, so it took an extra minute to get checked out. Naruto leaned his neck around to check how much time he had left, five minutes. That was plenty of time to return to the apartment, but pushing it to hide all the evidence that he had gone shopping. Luckily there was someone already waiting for the elevator as he approached. It made the loud call signifying the boxes arrival and they both entered.

"Four please." Naruto said a little muffled by the large sacks in his hands. He heard the click of a button. "Thanks man."

The man looked out of place. Naruto didn't know too much about clothes past the difference between shirts and pants, but this guy looked like he spent a good chunk of change on that get-up. He held his head high with his long dark glistening hair. In his hands were a dozen long steamed roses and some sweets. This guy thought he was smooth. His smug look angered Naruto. He couldn't really tell what it was about the guy, but he was definitely looking down on Naruto.

"Do you have a problem?" Naruto said a little rough.

"I didn't realize scum could speak." The man said in an annoyed voice.

"Scum? I'm wearing a suit. I'm not some dirty homeless person."

"But you live here."

"Should I point out that you're in the building? Not exactly working for your case."

"I don't live here."

"You visit scum often then?"

"I'm not here to visit scum I'm here for a date."

"So you date scum, she must have large jugs."

"I assure you the person has no jugs."

"Still scum if they live here."

"You are born into grace. Superiority is bestowed on you, this person just happens to hide here."

"Well then how do you know that I'm not born to some filthy rich family and I don't just hide here? Who did you say you were here to see?"

"I didn't, but it's someone far above your stature."

"Sound like a total… jerk …just like you."

The elevator stopped. He looked at the buttons, no others lit. This guy was getting off on the same floor.

Naruto stepped out first while the man rolled his eyes in annoyance of holding the door open. As the missionary passed by Sasuke's door Naruto held his breath. 'Don't be here for him. Don't be the boyfriend.'

The strange eyed man smoothly moved the bouquet from one hand to the other and knocked on the one door that Naruto wished he could go in. He scrambled to get his key out, he had forgotten for a moment that he was in a hurrah and panicked to look at the time. He jostled and flopped around the bags in his arms to look at his watch, 4 minutes. He heard the door open.

"Sasuke are you ready?" His body tensed. 'No. Don't go.'

The top of the bag seemed to think that the floor was the right way to face, Naruto grabbed out to save it, forgetting the second bag. They both tumbled out of his hands making a loud crash.

"Sasuke?" The man asked again.

Naruto didn't look back.

"I need my jacket."

Naruto started to put the items back into the bag. He closed his eyes when he heard the door shut.

"Let's go." Sasuke grunted out.

The elevator opened and closed. Naruto waited for his hands to stop shaking. He continued putting the items back in the bag.

Sasuke didn't need him. Sasuke didn't want him.

--

It was a long ten blocks. How could someone know so much about their car? Let alone think their date would be interested in it?

"Do you know to drive stick?"

"No." He replied to the obvious innuendo.

"Shame, I'll have to teach you." Sasuke glared out the window rolling his eyes in his mind.

"I'm happy with what I know."

"It's nice to mix things up some times, not always use an automatic."

"You know we're not twelve, how about you just say you'd like a hand job. I mean I am your hooker for the night."

"Sasuke, I asked you out because I wanted to get to know you. Not because I thought you were an exceptional fuck."

"Hn."

The good thing was that his forwardness shut up Neji. The bad thing was that there was an awkward silence, the reason of the drive. 'Naruto always fills the silences.'

--

Sasuke looked over the menu. The meals where all decently priced, Neji obviously wanted to send him the message that he was rich, or that he was above others, or some other kind of shit. 'My ass. You didn't think I was a good fuck. High society dick thinks he can buy even the rich. Well let's see how much you think my ass is worth for a night.' Sasuke's eyes scanned the menu.

Fresh Lobster ~ Financing available

'Perfect.' Sasuke thought to himself

"Can I interest you in a wine?"

"Let the cook pick what goes best with our orders." Neji sneered out as if talking to a dog, but Sasuke cut him off.

"I'd like the 1872 Marlo." Sasuke took a quick peek to see Neji's reaction. He wasn't to pleased with the choice.

"Of course sir."

Sasuke didn't particularly care to go out to eat. He hated the way people treated waiters, treated him, especially the rich. The more money you had, the worse it seemed to be. Then again there were the cheap college students. But there was a happy middle. And the foolish girls that thought leaving a big tip with their phone number would get him interested. 'fools.'

"So tell me if you're not looking for a fuck… are you looking for a more secure position in the Uchiha Hyuuga merger?"

"Sasuke. You are too suspicious. Not that I am surprised after dealing with this merger. Your family has been thoroughly looking into the hyuuga line, backgrounds, social status, for the past three months. Perhaps if you asked your father for the reports you would find that I am of the highest breeding and will only bring you prosperity through our union."

"Is that the same line you used on my dad for the merger?"

Neji chuckled a little. "Pardon me. I speak so formally all day, it seems to have seeped into my private time also."

"Something Hinata has learned to avoid?"

"Hinata? That squirrel? She is a sad excuse for a Hyuuga. She can't do anything right for the company. She is the majority stock holder by birth right, and thus head of the board, but I am a have a far superior knack for business, hence why she has no choice but to make me president. Her mother was after all, only a stewardess. It's a tragedy, right up there with the Greeks, her father was born minutes before mine. Securing my uncle's posterity as the companies' owner, even though in the end, he turned his back on the family by marrying that little nothing, their daughter still became heiress. Of course, I have a fair amount of share myself, but fate was cruel in this decision. Without her Hyuuga Industries could be ten times stronger. You are born into greatness. You know this Sasuke. We both have the genes of leaders. We're better than other people. But even within a blood line you can be better, and I am better than her. She has stolen what should be mine."

'Could this guy think of anyone beside himself? Naruto wouldn't be like this. Sure he'd be talking my ear off like always, but it wouldn't be about himself. Awe the time he went out with the scout troop and got lost. Man I almost laughed at that story. Seriously, he's so fucking loud, but then again, his troop was probably avoiding him on purpose.' Sasuke's mouth cracked a smile while he had zoned out. His attention refocused when he noticed Neji smiling back at him. 'Deep breath in.' His face relaxed again and he attempted to push out Naruto from his mind and pay attention to what Neji was saying.

"May I take your orders?"

The waiter looked at Sasuke. "Yes, the Lobster, please."

"Excellent choice sir. And for you sir?"

"Prime rib."

"Yes Sir, they will be right out."

"I'm glad that little mouse Hinata wasn't forced along. She's such a nuisance. Her father forces her to go along to social 'business' engagements in hope that her position in society will benefit the company but her low breeding is apparent no matter how many times you teach her otherwise."

Sasuke nodded as if he we're paying close attention. He never just nodded at Naruto. Ugh even at the time he told about his epic 3 day risk game. 'What kind of parents let their kids go without sleep to play risk? It's such a boring game. I probably could have beaten Naruto within a few hours at it. Were all his friend's as dumb as him? Well, Naruto isn't dumb. I don't want to be with a dummy, well I am, because I'm not with Naruto. But really how could a board game take three whole days. Maybe I could challenge him and the winner gets to top? Stupid missionary rules, getting in the way of my fun.'

Two salads we're placed on the table. Sasuke started to eat his, however Neji seemed to engrossed in his ideas to stop talking.

"Seriously, the old standard of society is not respected any more. Old money like ours should be respected. We were born to be better than people...." Neji continued on his reason why America was going downhill as Sasuke once again stopped listening. 'When was the last time I played a board game? The people at work we're playing that German game, Settlers of Cattan. I could totally school Naruto in it. But it's three players. I'd much rather a one on one, and then a one in one game. So let's see. I think he and I should play strip poker. MmMMmMm... Ha, I'd totally have him naked after two hands. God damn him for not wanting to get naked for me. Well maybe we could play another game, like cops and robbers. I'll be the cop who has to strip down the robber to find the stolen goods. Ha ha I'll be the really bad cop that totally rapes the robber.'

"It's because education has become too assessable. It used to be an elite thing to go to college. Now any dummy can go to a stupid college and call himself educated. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Hn." 'Naruto's in college. BYU was it? Wonder what kind of school it is. All Mormons. Ugh, I'd get killed on that campus except that killing is against their god. So would I get ignored? Aaaaagh like now. He doesn't even look at me. This has to change. I need Naruto. He needs to protect me from having to go out on stupid dates with stuffy losers who think they are better than everyone.

"The only thing the poor are good for is making more poor babies. But then again, someone has to pay for our products. The dumber they are, the more money they spend, and the easier it is to control them."

The salad plates were removes and the main courses placed in front of the pair. The rest of the meal played out much as the beginning. Neji spoke on and on about his superior intellect, his business strategy, and how Hinata was the only thing keeping him from his true goals.

Following dinner Sasuke suffered through the opening night of Madame Butterfly at the San Francisco Opera house. It wasn't that the performance was bad, the actors carrier out their roles excellent. But the main character angered Sasuke. How could she love such an awful person? And then give her child to him and that bitchy white infertile American. It was certainly a satire on the American people. Take. Take. Take. And it would seem the country had only gotten worse. Nonetheless, Neji sided with the male. "That was a guy that knew how to get things."

--Naruto's

His night had gone…poorly. Lee was already out of the shower by the time he got in the door. After showing him the bags of ramen and promising to exercise each morning with the guy Naruto had convinced him not to call the mission president. 'It's all that Bastard's fault. If Sasuke hadn't been going out on a date, I wouldn't have dropped the ramen everywhere.'

After they ate and Lee showed him where Shino had hidden his old supply of ramen they headed out to see Karin.

She got a call in the middle of their discussion from her mother. After waiting for her to return for thirty minutes, she politely asked them to leave.

Following that they headed over to the ward for the activity, however, with mostly a female turn out they decided it wasn't the place for them.

Finally they decided to call it a day and headed home. On the way, they got into a great discussion about the church with a nice young lady. Finally his day was going to be save. She agreed to go to church the next week even and took down the address. Naruto was elated, until Lee told him that it was the Bishop's daughter that had just transferred to USF.

In general this was the worst day he had had on his mission. He wanted to go home. He sat on the window ledge outside the apartment and tapped the blue stone the crazy grandma had given him. Maybe this one would turn out. Just once.

The elevator beeped, out stepped to men, one pulling the other along.

-- Sasuke's

They circled the building ten times before a parking spot finally opened up. Neji suggested they go back to his place instead and he would call a taxi for Sasuke in the morning. However, Sasuke didn't feel like spending another moment with the arrogant prick. You didn't always get what you wanted even if you were an Uchiha. Neji held Sasuke from behind as they went up the elevator. He let out a sigh. He hadn't had a fuck for a long time. One round couldn't hurt.

The two stepped out Sasuke being dragged by his hand. "I thought you said this wasn't just about fucking?"

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to partake of it." Sasuke was suddenly kissed. Neji wasn't a bad kisser, but not great. Sasuke was surprised that Neji was doing as well as he was.

As people with looks or money easily seduced other's they didn't need to hone their sexual skills.

He got his Keys out and put them in the door. Neji chuckled a little as his arm wrapped around Sasuke's waist. Soft kisses were placed on his neck. He opened the door and held it as Neji walked through. Sasuke glanced to the door he was not invited in. The light above him crackled. A sudden pop went off and the hall way was dark. His heart sunk. If he walked in now, he could return to his life, free pleasure, money, and no emotions, no way to be hurt. He looked down to the last light in the hall, the window at the end where Naruto and he talked. Where he learned to feel again. And there he was waiting.

Sasuke stepped into his apartment.

-- Naruto's

Naruto could literally feel his heart break as the light flickered out and Sasuke's eye's looked at him. His eye's burned and he knew hell. Hell was this.

-- Sasuke's

"I'll be right back."

Neji had started to unbutton his shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"To fix the light. It seems that it broke."

"Let management do it." It was clear to Sasuke that Neji thought manual labor was beneath them.

"It will only take a moment."

Sasuke walked out making sure the door closed behind him. He released his breath as he saw Naruto was still there.

"Naruto. Why are you out here, its past you're bed time."

"Sasuke? Bastard go back to your date." Naruto's eyes wandered down the hall to his door. The door to where his oh-so-boring date awaited for him. The light seeping in from the street reflected off of Naruto's wet face. 'Why are you crying my Naruto?'

"So that's him... I'm happy for you... I knew that you could find someone to be with." The down trodden blond tapped a blue necklace not looking at Sasuke

"Hn." Sasuke smirked a bit. 'Is Naruto really this upset because he saw me with another guy?' Sasuke closed the gap between them. Naruto's reddened eyes met his with question and confusion, but closed as Sasuke continued to move ever closer to him until his lip lightly pushed into the others. "He's not you." Sasuke comforted his blond when they parted.

"Please don't." Naruto's voice was shy and weak.

"Don't what?" Sasuke said in a knowing nearly chuckling at how cute Naruto was acting.

"Have you…?" Naruto bite his lip while casting his eye's down at the floor.

"Have I what?" Sasuke wondered leaning his head down so that he could look up into Naruto.

"... sex." Naruto was jealous. It stirred in Sasuke, made him feel powerful. But Naruto always rejected him, would never give up his stupid religion. He had to push it, to break Naruto's will on this or go back to his life.

"We're not together, you and me, we're not together."

"I know."

"We're not going to be together." Sasuke said like ice.

"I know."

"You have no right to ask."

"I know."

"I didn't decide this you did." This was it, Sasuke's ultimate choice, choose me, or stop.

"But you said you wouldn't be true to anyone…you wouldn't commit, and now your with him."

"Naruto,"

"Don't. I'm sorry I hoped I was more than just a sexual conquest, but I see you do 'do the commitment thing', and I wasn't worth it, and I feel pretty stupid right now, so if you'll excuse me before I make myself look even dumber.." Naruto pushed his slightly trying to move him out of the way but Sasuke held his ground.

"Naruto, it was our first date, a date my parents forced me on." Sasuke took a step in close placing his hands onto his hip forbidding him to leave and breathed deep heating Naruto's lips in front of him. "I haven't been with any one because I want you. I want you sooo bad; I want you and only you."

"Bastard." Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around the man in front of him.

"Idiot."

Naruto kissed him. Tenderness. Sasuke held still in awe that he was being kissed. He held it as long as Naruto would let him. But the kiss ended, but his need did not. Sasuke went in for another kiss, but Naruto leaned on him instead. His head neatly tucked under Sasuke's chin. Then four perfect words were spoken. "I want you too." Naruto had confessed. Naruto kissed him again. Softly, unlike any kisses he shared with anyone before or could with anyone after. Something swarmed in his gut as Naruto kissed him, then he realized what it was, Sasuke was in love.

"You don't want a relationship and I don't want to go to hell. But Sasuke I love you, I don't want to but I do, I love you and it hurts so badly not to be with you."

"Then I'm yours and you, you are mine." Sasuke kissed him hard and needy.

---

Reviews please? Pleassssseeeee……


	20. Seeing Fireworks

I do not own Naruto or Latter Days which this is inspired by

This is boyxboy which you should know by now.

Betaed by the wonderful fullmoonlonewolf

As a reminder, I've underlined Mormon jargon and placed a definition at the bottom.

Thanks for all the reviews they really motivated me to write faster!

warning: Chapter Rating M.

--

"Sasuke I'm waiting."

Sasuke leaned in and softly kissed Naruto's lips again. He realized that Naruto wasn't comfortable kissing him in front of other people, but Neji needed to be sent a message.

"Well?"

Sasuke turned his head down the dimly lit hallway. "Can't you see I'm busy."

"Do it on your own time or bring him with, I'm horny, I paid a shit load to feed you and I'm the only way back into your family. So get your ass naked and present it." Neji's voice had raised.

"I thought you said this wasn't about sex."

"I think you've made it about sex by kissing that," Neji nodded at Naruto "during our date."

"I think you should leave." Sasuke's voice turned ice cold and dangerous.

"Don't be an idiot Sasuke. I have money, position, leeway with people that are important to you..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Neji could be a formidable opponent, but his cards were already revealed. He provided an opening to his family already, and he didn't need him for that. Money, money was nothing, it could not bring happiness, comfort for sure but not happiness. Tsunade certainly liked money and Neji could probably pay her to fire him, but would this bastard go that far? "What does that inferior boy have?"

"He doesn't have to buy his dates." Sasuke dragged Naruto behind himself trying to pass Neji, but the man would not let him through.

"You're no better than his kind. I thought you to be a gentleman, a man of honor because of your family, but you really have abandoned them, your no better than cattle. I paid for you, now do your duty whore."

From behind him a fist swung out clocking Neji's face.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked back at his boyfriend in shock.

"This bastard needs to learn a lesson. All people are equal in god's eyes, and he really was pissing me off."

"You hit me?" Neji scooted around and ran for the staircase. He harshly pulled the door open and looked back at the two men. "Sasuke, you're going to regret this."

"No Neji, I swear you'll pay for this, no one uses the Uchiha family and gets away with it."

Neji ran down the stairs. Sasuke wanted to follow him and beat him up, but a small pull on the back of his shirt stopped him.

"Rich bastard, somehow I knew he'd be a coward." Naruto scoffed.

"You punched him?"

"Well..."

"Next time, I get to punch him." Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto who freely kissed him back. It was great and only one thing could make this night more perfect. He slowly moved them towards his door and opened it but Naruto wouldn't budge one inch in. He snaked his hand under the two layers of shirts Naruto was wearing and started playing with his nipples. As soon as the boy gasped Sasuke plunged his tongue into the hot cavern begging to be explored again. He missed the heat as soon as Naruto pulled away.

"I need to go, It's waaay past my bed time."

"Or you could come inside, and I'll show you what bed time is supposed to be like." Sasuke said in his most seductive voice then continued to trail kisses down the tan tasty neck.

"I can't, this has to be a secret, as far as anyone knows; we're still mad at each other."

"Secret, why would I keep a boyfriend like you a secret?"

"Boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend, you did just declare you wanted to be with me, and God knows I want to be with you. I want to take you to all the clubs and grind you into the dance floor while everyone watches in jealously, I want to show you off at pride week, I want you to met all my assholes of friends, but right now I want to take you inside and screw your brains out. Yes, Damn it you're my boyfriend."

-- Naruto

What was Naruto going to do. He still believed in God, in Jesus, that they had spoken to Joseph Smith, and that The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints was the true religion. But he couldn't be Mormon and have a boyfriend, not one he was physical with in any way. He didn't qualify to be on a mission, he hadn't qualified for a while now, but he was repetitive before, but he couldn't deny himself this. Though why his happiness depended on a selfish guy like Sasuke he could not tell.

He couldn't ask Sasuke if he could move in. He didn't really know Sasuke that well. More so he was scared that would push Sasuke too much. Naruto knew that outside of Idaho and Utah relationships moved a lot slower. People didn't meet and get married within a few months. How would he explain that to his family. "Hey I know I've only been here for a little over three month, but I'm shacking up with a boy now."

He shouldn't be dating anyone on his mission, but he still believed it was where he belonged. It was an experience he was enjoying a lot and would hate to miss out on sharing what he believed in. He mostly believed in. He now really really disagreed with one thing, the stand Mormons took on gays. But maybe maybe, it was just an old way of thinking, maybe one day it would change, Blacks we're given the priesthood when they were accepted into society, so why couldn't he be Mormon and gay, once it became more widely accepted, Mormons might accept it too. He had to hope for it. It was the only way his two worlds could exist together.

The questioned still remained of what to do right now. Missionaries could not date. But how could he ask Sasuke to wait nearly two years to see if they were meant to be, while he finished his mission. Eventually he would be transferred and then Sasuke would have to wait, but hopefully by then Sasuke would understand, respect his beliefs and feel like it was worth it. He wanted to finish his mission, and he wanted this time with Sasuke.

"Boyfriend. " Naruto breathed in and back out accepting the title. "okay... but I'm still a missionary."

Sasuke kissed him again. He was being pulled once more to go inside Sasuke's apartment. Naruto wasn't as dumb as he knew he looked and sounded. Sasuke wanted to have sex, but Naruto was most defiantly not ready for that, Mormon or not, he just accepted to be a guy's boyfriend; that was already a huge step in his mind.

"Sasuke.. I don't know if.. I still...not ready... I always thought I'd wait until I was married...." 'Please don't get scared by that.'

"Then how about we give each other hand jobs?" Sasuke said in a guttural voice.

"Well... that's a little bit further than...I was planning on going..."

"Can we make out at least?"

"I'd like that...but..."

Sasuke kissed him again and again. Time passed in reality but not for them, it was too good, so hot and Sasuke tasted so good. Sasuke ground himself into Naruto a little desperate for any friction, but his hips were stopped. "I really need too....go."

"You'll come back tomorrow?"

"We'll find a way. I'll chase you down the moment I can get free. Believe it."

-- Sasuke's

Sasuke scoffed at the filthy homeless person begging for change. He wasn't very fond of crowds; he hated touristy things, and worst hanging out with large groups. Every last employee of Tsunade was down at the Fisherman's Warf. They had staked out a large area of grass for the night's show.

He didn't really care to be there so early, but Sai threatened to draw obscene things on his door if he didn't. He still refused, and then the threat became obscene things with him and the missionary next door. That got him promptly out, since he didn't want to undermined how well things were going. He was starting to figure the missionary out that is where to suck on his skin to distract him long enough to cop a feel of that round tight ass. He still needed to up his game to dive into the pants at all, but he was starting to formulate a plan for that.

Sai was getting far too into the shopping thing. Sasuke liked expensive stores, not the cheap ones at the piers. Mostly he disliked the cheap trinkets, gimmicky products, and loads of people. In the higher class stores people stayed away in fear of accidentally damaging something. It made for a quite, calm, plain shopping experience. As for the moment though he got the fairy to walk back to the grass field with him. He started up a word exchange with Gaara. They liked to play a game called "Use one word to describe what was wrong with a person and the other one would have to point them out based on that word". It was a work in progress for the title, but it described the game well.

Naruto was getting used to being touched, and by Sasuke, so when he saw the guy at Ghirardelli square it was hard not to go over to him and start making out, Secret meetings in the elevator, long bathroom breaks in the church with Sasuke's attendance unknown to the other members, and 2am meetings in the sexually decorated man's apartment, just made Naruto more and more horny. However, at this moment, he put an upset look on his face. The two after all were mad at each other as far as the Elders knew. It was a pretty good cover so far.

Sai waved over to them. Sasuke was exchanging what looked like grunts and single words to a sleep deprived red head, then one of them would nod towards a person or casually point.

"Their obviously saving a spot for the fireworks tonight." Lee spat out in disgust with as much enthusiasm he used in his love for youthfulness.

"Don't look at him Elder Lee, we shouldn't give him any ideas we want to talk to him." Naruto still wasn't sure why Sasuke or Sai was there, they didn't seem like the type interested in fireworks, maybe Sai was, but Naruto was convinced that Sasuke didn't like being around people that could be called friends. Sai of course was a co-worker, Naruto knew that well, but the other guy and the pomp-pomp haired girl he'd never heard of. Maybe they were friend's of Sai.

"A wise choice my youthful companion."

"Where is this activity taking place?"

"On the field in front of the Ghillidarii sign."

"Anything more descriptive?"

"Nope."

"Maybe we should walk back down to the Fisherman's Warf and do some tracking?"

"That's the spirit Elder. Looks like the ward members won't be here for a while longer."

-- Naruto's

The pair walked down the street. Every so often, gazing into the souvenir shops but mostly trying to stop random people and get them interested in the Book of Mormon. Some laughed, some got angry, some humored them, some avidly proclaimed them to be morons believing in a false God, but none were truly interested today.

"Any luck?"

"Kakashi?" Naruto inquired.

The white haired man looked over the shirt he was examining for purchase to the two elder's. "It would seem you caught me."

"Caught you?" Lee ask.

"Hasn't the activity started? I'm afraid I got lost looking at these cute Dolphin shirts." Naruto groaned, Lee seemed to start encouraging him and claiming the picture to be very youthful. The three started to chat some more and walked along the bay. Naruto wasn't paying too much attention to what new "youthful" object his companion and the elder's quorum president were debating on, but he noticed Sasuke walk into the store. Within a second, no less, the sales girl was all over him.

"How can I heeeeeelp you sir." Naruto couldn't see what she was saying but assumed that's what she asked. She popped her chest out a little and leaned in. "We have a large assortment of fine clothes." The girl gave a coy smile and fluttered her eyelashes. Naruto couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

Sasuke waved her off, but then she said something else grabbing his arm. There needed to be laws against this. She dragged his boyfriend over to the men's section of the store and started putting shirts in front of him. He would nod his head in disgust and then try and leave but never could quite get away. Naruto almost laughed aloud when her face lit up as she put a bright orange t-shirt in front of him. He shoved it away and she put a log sleeve shirt over his own smoothing out pieces so that it hung from him without her aid. Naruto seriously wanted her to get her hands off him. He was about to go over to him, but then Lee piped in.

"Oh my, Elder Uzumaki. I've been so insensitive, what do you think about this dolphin statue?"

Naruto gazed back. "Why are we looking at these?"

"I have a friend in Japan I'd like to visit sometime soon, he likes dolphins." Kakashi explained.

"I don't know it seems a little girly. Get him a Dolphin's jersey? " Naruto's voice came out wobbly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Impossible I tell you!" Lee declared and went back into a deep discussion with Kakashi.

Naruto turned back looking for the hot raven but lost where he went to. He rolled his eyes at the pair still debating over which stature was "the most youthful." and started wondering through the store. He finally spotted the girl. She was sitting in the back crying while one of her co-workers

"He said I was an annoying pig fore-headed bimbo though! I'm not any of those things.. I'm cute… Who wouldn't want to go out with me?" Naruto felt bad for her, but inside gave a little victory dance, right then his life flashed in front of his eyes. He was being pulled backwards harshly and suddenly a hand covered his mouth as a door closed in front of him. He was getting robbed!

"Naruto." His heart rate slowed down, only to raise again when he felt hot lips trail around his neck.

"Sasuke?" he asked softly.

"Hn." The familiar hand pulled his carefully tucked shirt from out of his pants and then started molesting every part of his chest.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with your friends?"

"I see those people at work every day."

"We need to make you some friends Sasuke."

"People annoy me."

"Do I annoy you?"

"Only when you keep me from pleasuring you, like now."

"Stop we can't do this here."

"No one can see."

"But Elder Lee is going to wonder where I went."

"Hn."

Naruto turned around and gave him a passionate kiss. Then smiled.

"Meet me on the roof, at nine." Sasuke commanded. Seriously, that was not a question at all. Like Naruto was some kind of servant at Sasuke's beck and call.

"You can't just tell me to do something."

"Hn." Sasuke kissed him. Damn Uchiha always got what he wanted with that.

"Fine." The sinning missionary resigned.

--

The day went by quick. The ward set up a nice picnic which was half way over by the time they showed up with Kakashi. They stayed in their group. Naruto noticed most of the sisters would go over to talk to Sasuke periodically. He could only assume they were asking why he no longer was attending church. Ino was sitting far too close to him for Naruto's comfort, and she even leaned in and whispered something in his ear! Sasuke's already emotionless face suddenly loss all color looking an unhealthy gray. The red head leaned forward and said something into her face. She looked back at him in shock and stormed off. Naruto was suddenly liking the red head.

Then something terrible happened. Hinata went over. It wasn't so bad in itself. It was surprising that she would go over at all. Out of all the girls, she had never crowded around Sasuke at church. As far as he remembered the two had never spoken to each other. She sat with him a long time. The emotions on her face went all over of the place. But Naruto couldn't understand any of them. She was upset, happy, sad, disgruntled, lost, and determined. What could they possibly be talking about? 'Sasuke is gay. Gay. Gay. It doesn't mean anything that he would talk to her so long. Though he usually only talks to me that much.'

Naruto felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

"Time to get home Naruto. Curfew and all."

"Yeah sure, right behind you."

As they left he took one last glance over to Sasuke. He was glad to see him noticing him leave and received a wink. He had nothing to worry about with Hinata, he hoped.

"So when's this show supposed to start?"

"Patience."

"I'm patient, believe it. I'm just kind of cold. I'll be right back. I'm going to get a jacket.":

Ba booOommm. Booom.

Naruto turned back towards the water. They were surprisingly big considering they were several blocks from the water front. "Wow."

He heard his fellow patriot walk up behind him. "Hn. Wow." Pale arms snaked around his waist.

"Sasuke? I'm fine.. you shouldn't..." He was cut off.

"Shhhh... I know your cold... just let me keep you warm."

"Why we're you talking to Hinata so long?"

"Why does it matter if I talk to a girl?"

Boom.

"Just that you we're talking to her."

"I do talk."

"I never see you talking to anyone else."

A wet tongue tracked out his ear. "I didn't have your ear to speak into."

Naruto smiled. It was true, he had always been by Sasuke's side around over people before.

BoooM Boom Ba Weeeeezzzzeeee.

The sights in front of him where amazing, but his mind had clouded up, it was concentrated fully on Sasuke's hands, on the way he leaned in, and the soft breath on his neck. Should he feel so comfortable here?

Booom.

"Sasuke.... I think I'll be fine...."

"Please, Naruto let me hold you."

ka boom.

Naruto let himself relax for a moment. His stomach started to unknot. It was always confusing being close to Sasuke. He leaned his head back into the protruding collar bone of the man behind him. It wasn't very comfortable, so he rolled his head around until it found a soft spot.

Zzzzzzzzzzz Boom.

"Aren't your co-workers missing you?"

Sasuke's arms move further up his torso, and pulled him in further. He could feel lips brush against his skin and his breath hitched up without his permission.

"Maybe but I wouldn't have missed this for anything."  
Booom Boom.

"I think I'm plenty warm." Naruto wiggled a little half heartedly, purposely rubbing his ass into Sasuke to drive his nuts nuts.

"Are you too warm?"

"Yeah, so you could let me go..." Naruto teased.

Sasuke's higher hand started to unbutton Naruto's dress shirt.

"You have too many clothes on, I'll help you out of them." His pulse jumped up in rate. He started to really feel warm. Sasuke was pressed up against his back. He was becoming exposed. His white garment would still hide his body, but it was exhilarating being undressed and all.

Boom Boom

"Not what I meant!"

"Just as effective."

Wwwiiiiizzzzze

Naruto turned his head as far back as he could to try and scold the boy with his eyes, but the moment his eyes were lock with black, Sasuke leaned in and kissed him. Softly, while Sasuke raised his lower hand to his face to keep him there. Not that it mattered anymore, Naruto was lost, Sasuke could do whatever he wanted and Naruto wouldn't stop him. It felt too good to be kissed by Sasuke. It had been a few days, and he could deny himself anymore.

Booom Booom

Sasuke's other hand finished its work on his dress shirt, and was a good portion the way up his garment. He moaned loudly as his nipples were teased, which gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to let his tongue explore. He always did that, moan as his nipples were touched and then moaned more when Sasuke massaged his tongue.

Booom Booom

The moment was coming, when he would over panic, blood was rushing to his pleasure organ, he needed to stop, he was getting hard. He needed to not let Sasuke's hand travel back down his abs and further down. But without even telling him Sasuke stopped from going further, and just played with his belly button. Sasuke was learning to respect his boundaries, but for some reason that was a little disappointing.

-- Rated: MMMMM skip to "rated E for everyone below if you are not supposed to read M rated stuff ---

Sasuke let the hand holding Naruto, to the kiss, drop down and join the other one in molesting his body. He couldn't push it, not too fast. He knew that he wouldn't get satisfaction tonight just like the other nights, he was still showing Naruto that it wasn't just about himself. But he couldn't help but to rock himself into Naruto's body just a little.

He tested his allowed boundaries more slowly tonight. He was finding Naruto was a little bit like a lobster. To cook him the heat needed to turn up really slowly. So Sasuke slowly crawling one hand around to Naruto's lower leg and started stroking the outside. He didn't feel the Mormon tense, but he didn't get much of a response to it either. He ghosted his hand over the skin, knowing how it made his own nerves fire when it was done, and Naruto kissed him a little harder. At least he got a little response.

Booom Booom

That was good, but he wanted to make the boy loose his mind completely. His right hand made circles around Naruto's nipple. Naruto had a very sensitive nipple which wasn't very common in men, but Sasuke loved taking advantage of them. While Naruto started to gasp losing too much control to even kiss Sasuke back, he grabbed the rounded plump part of his back side and rubbed it greedily.

Naruto tried desperately to still kiss Sasuke but was reduced to making short moaning sounds.

"Do you like that? Do you want it to feel even better?"

Booom Ba Boom

"AaaAaaaaahhhh."

Keeping one hand firmly pleasing Naruto's butt he led the other one to the top of the nice dress pants. He leaned back down a little to recapture the blonde's lips before he could object to anything. The button was undone easily and unnoticed making more room for his hands. He played with the toughs of hair until realization showed up on Naruto's face.

Ka boom

Sasuke smirked but looked into the blue eyes before him for permission to explore further. Seeing no objection he slowly crept his hand in the once forbidden place. He moved his hand down to the side. Lightly tracing his finger nails just a few millimeters away from the prize... Naruto's eye's fluttered in approval. He let his hand drop further keeping to the outside of Naruto's leg. Naruto had nice strong muscled legs. Sasuke was more interested in other areas, but wouldn't push until Naruto was reduced to mush. His hand went higher and rounded the back while he move his other hand to the front. He gave Naruto's bare ass a nice squeeze and couldn't help but to grind his own hard on into that toushe, only problem was the four layers of cloth that separated the two from joining.

BOOOOM

Naruto stiffened as he realized what was grinned-(?) into him. Sasuke renewed their kissing, rubbed that sweet ass with his hand, and waited patiently while Naruto got used to it and the blonde's hips move back into him. Naruto moaned. Sasuke hoped it was from thinking of his cock.

Zzzzzzzzzz Booom.

Sasuke was surprised when he felt a hand start to stroke his own thigh, he let out a moan at the simple jester, to encourage Naruto to go further

Naruto's pants had fully slid down his legs leaving a strangely cut pair of boxers. He continued to touch Naruto everywhere, everywhere but his most sensitive region. He knew Naruto had to be on fire, if they had gone this far, maybe he could go a little bit more. He slowed down the motion in his had immensely and brought one to Naruto's stomach right about the light tuffs of hair. If Naruto gave him permission to be intimately touched he may need to support the boy's weight for him. Sasuke positioned his other hand right next to its final destination cupping the inside of Naruto's thigh.

Sasuke pulled back from their kisses, those perfect meant to be passionate kisses that he couldn't ever have enough of. Naruto panted in his arms, they both knew what would happen next. "Can I touch," Sasuke gave Naruto's dick a light stroke with his fingers "this?" He voice barely audible.

--

He was being touched. 'There.' He took in deep long breathes. At some point his head turned forward again. His neck was a little sore from being turned back for so long, but that's not really what was at the front of his attention. The light hand creating small jolts of pleasure though his body, all coming from one source was what occupied his mind.

He hadn't said anything, he couldn't say no, but he couldn't bring himself to say yes. He just wanted to let Sasuke continue. It felt soooo goooood. He never allowed himself to touch 'it' while 'it' was hard. Masturbation was not looked highly on. It's showed a lack of self control.

Booom

Boooom

BOoOooom Booom BOooom Booom

The fireworks where amazing,, the hand on his .....was amazing, Sasuke.....

Booom. The soft strokes to his manhood stopped, the hand stayed there..

He felt a kiss to the side of his head. "I'll stop, I'm sorry If I pushed you too far."

He felt the hand start to recede. 'No don't stop, I want more.'

Naruto reached to his sides and found the top of his garments. He was no longer worthy of wearing them anyhow. His hands pushed them down. The coldness shocked him. "Please. Keep me warm."

"Hn."

The hand was replaced, fully on him, squeezing and moving in such a delicious way. He didn't really feel anything else, but the waves of pleasure from that hand. Naruto's mouth let out uncontrolled moans while his body relied on Sasuke for balance and staying up at all.

Twist, stroke, tug, Swivel. It all felt amazing.

"The show is almost over baby, watch the fireworks, I'm going to make you feel them soon." The hand on his privates set into a rhythm. The grasp was very firm but not painfully so; he was more gracious for the hard grip than anything else. He needed the friction.

It got faster, and the pleasure intensified, it just kept feeling better He couldn't take it anymore, everything went away, and he saw white. "Sasuke."

Boom Booom Booom Booom Booom Booom  
Booom Booom  
Booom Booom Booom BooomBooom.

The sky was alit. Both of Sasuke arms held him while he watched the firework's finally and catch his breath.

Boom boom boom

The last echo from the bay reached the pair. Naruto was cold again so turned to hide in Sasuke's warmth. He had cum, for the first time not caused by a dream. He didn't know why but he felt more shy than anything else, he needed to hide and Sasuke's shoulder seemed a good place to do it.

--

Though most of the cum, shot out onto the roof, a small bit remained on Sasuke's hand. He brought it up to his mouth and tasted it. Salt and bitter, but it was Naruto's so he liked it more than usual.

It was really adorable the way his blonde was hiding himself in him. He felt a shiver go up the boy.

"Naruto? You need to put your clothes back on."

He bent down and pulled his clothes up letting Sasuke zip his pants back up for him

Naruto knew that Sasuke must have been hard. It wouldn't feel too great if he didn't get relief. He slowly creped his hand down Sasuke's chest over the harder material of his pants and rested it over Sasuke's hard cock. " If you do that I won't be able to control myself. You have no idea how much I want you, to be buried hilt deep inside you."

"Inside me?" 'Where could he be inside me? Oh my gosh....' "You mean put it..." Naruto stumbled back tripping over his own feet.

"Up your ass." Sasuke leaned over grabbing something from the pavement of the roof Naruto hadn't noticed dropped as he tripped.

"Oh."

"You knew that right?"

"Well…." Sasuke put the blue necklace he had gotten from Tsunade in front of Naruto's face.

-- rated E for everyone--

"You always carry this around?"

"Some old crazy lady gave it to me on the street."

"Put it on."

"Why?"

"I like it when guys wear necklaces."

"You should put something on too."

"Why?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Just something to signify you're mine, a secret between us."

Sasuke smirked and unbuttoned his shirt. A strange Necklace with three connected commas adored his neck. "I'll wear this as long as I'm yours."

Naruto's face beamed as Sasuke put the blue stone around his neck. They kissed for a while longer, until Naruto's watch beeped.

"I have to go."

"Hn."

garmets: Special underwear Mormons wear that have attended a temple.

tracking: Finding people on the street to proselyte to.


	21. Turbulence

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

PS. This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

PS this is unbetaed so yeah there are going to be grammar errors. If there is one you would like to point out please leave it in a review or send my a note and I will fix it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You know 2 years is a really really long time. And we'll both be different people at the end of it. We'll always care about each other, but we don't know if we'll be a match anymore. The way I feel out here, I just can't think of girls. I hope you understand, this is the best for both of us. I need to not be tied to you, and you need to live, not be waiting to live. So I free you. I was being selfish. I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

He crumpled up the paper and through it in the trash can.

"You're aim has improved."

"Yeah he's hitting 8 out of 10 instead of 0 out of ten. You are going to clean that up?"

"Shut up."

"What's so hard to write anyways." Naruto gave a sigh while his eyes glanced down in sorrow.

Konahonamaru picked up the paper. "No!" Naruto suddenly wished he was faster than lightning. He needed to retrieve the paper. Why was he such an idiot, letting a letter, well mulitiple letters, be out in the open where his flat mates could read them. Naruto ran but the little squirt was running and read at the same time!

"Dude why are you dear johning your girlfriend?" Konahonamaru came to a complete stop. Naruto nearly tripped over his feet to stop but still bumped into the smaller male.

"Sorry," Naruto spouted out in apology for bumping his fellow Elder.

"Well, what with this letter?" Naruto put his hand up to scratch the back of his neck, not noticing that he was doing it even.

"Cause missionaries don't have girlfriends. and... and..." Shoot what was he going to say now? That he had fallen for Sasuke and he couldn't be with two people at the same time, so he needed to break it off with her? That wouldn't' work at all. So he went with the first BS that came to mind. "Cause I can feel it, she's going to dear john me, any day. She's at BYU, and I was just too vulnerable when I was leaving to face the truth. She'll be married long before I get back. It's hurts to much too think about it. It hurts every time she writes, please, just let me do this."

"Yeah and what if she's not?" Konahonamaru bumped Naruto's shoulder on purpose smirking.

"Then, I'll apologize, bring her flowers and we'll end up in the temple. Come on... just let me write this."

"Think about the sex though."

"WHAT?" Naruto eye bulged at the indecent word.

"Look the only reason I'm writing my girlfriend is so that as soon as I get home, we can get married, and I can finally get laid. Now why would you want to give up on that dream."

"Maybe I have more respect for girls than you do."

"Sure, good luck, but it seems like you don't want to write it."

"It's always hard to do the right thing. And I know this is the best thing for her and me."

"So you're sure you want to call it off with this girl?"

"Believe it!" Naruto laugh halfheartedly.

"Is this why you haven't read her letters?"

"You went through my stuff?" Naruto felt really nervous. Was this guy buying his cover or suspecting his midnight endeavors?

"What does it matter? Are you hiding something?"

"No, but you have no right."

"You're hiding something."

"Why aren't you out tracking?" Naruto shot back.

"Why aren't you?"

"Because Elder Lee is out with Brother Johnson, and Brother Hatake has not arrived yet." There was a soft tap at the door. 9:35 "Speaking of the devil." Naruto went to open the door.

"Kakashi? Why you are so late?'

"I was helping a duck find his way."

"Liar. Come on let's go." Naruto looked back at the trash can. The light in his eyes went out. He glanced up to Elder Sarutobi. He already knew what was in the letters, there was no need to hide them.

"So what did you do today?" Sasuke asked while they took a break from macking on each other.

Naruto laid his head down onto Sasuke's shoulder and started tracing around Sasuke's chest, a little aware that his leg had fallen right between Sasuke's legs and was brushing something hard. His own was getting sandwhiched between his stomach and Sasuke's side as they laid together. "I went on splits with Kakashi. He's super amazing. I wish I could speak as eloquently as him. He's really working on getting this girl Karin re-interested in the church."

"Maybe she finds him hot?"

"Sasuke... not everyone is interested in religion to get with someone like you."

"Speaking of that, why are we talking again?"

"You asked me how my day went."

Sasuke pulled him back down in to a kiss. The raven let his hands wander down the blonde's back who quickly grabbed the hand and pulled back. Naruto glared at him. Then his eyes softened, it wasn't that he didn't want to go further, it was only that he wasn't supposed to be doing any of this. What was one more sin on the growing list. No he had to set boundries.

"You have that look on your face." Sasuke teased.

"I don't have a look on my face. What are you talking about?" Naruto asked to a smirking Sasuke.

"The one where you want me to bring you off again but you won't say it."

"I don't want that..." Naruto blushed. "That was a lapse in control. I shouldn't have gone that far."

"I'm not complaining. I could do more than just touch it you know. Maybe you want to know what it feels like to have my mouth around your dick?"

"Sasuke!"

Naruto gazed down along Sasuke's body. How two men's bodies fit together so well still amazed him. Would Sasuke want him to suck on his dick? Of course Sasuke wanted Naruto to suck it. But how could he do that? Having his dick up his ass sounded better, but how that could feel good Naruto didn't have a clue. Sasuke had obviously had enough talk. Naruto found himself being repositioned so that their clothed dicks aligned. It wasn't really enough friction, Naruto knew this was especially true for Sasuke who had gone so much further, but he wouldn't touch a girl's private's even if he wasn't on a mission. Not until marriage. But they couldn't get married. Kissing was already a sin. Maybe, just maybe a little bit further wouldn't be so bad.

The idea of touching Sasuke's dick was revolting and appealing at the same time. He didn't really know what to think about it. Would touching it turn himself on? How would it feel to rub his against Sasuke's? How could he even state that he wanted to try.

"What?"

"You have that look on your face again." Sasuke accused.

"You are making things up."

Naruto went back to kissing his boyfriend, and stopping Sasuke's overly wandering hands. But kept on wondering… what would it be like?

-  
Kakshi's idea of a good day tracking was starting at Ghilladari square with a fudge Sunday, then walking over to Chinatown for some "food," and then tracking over to little Italy for something real to eat. All the walking did give them the chance to run into the colorful and less colorful folk of San Francisco and on occasion even someone that didn't have preconceived ideas of the Mormon church being full of polygamy and under appreciated women, however none were ever truly interested.

Naruto quite enjoyed splits with Kakashi and not just for the extra awesome food he got like real raman. Kakashi was a great teacher. Possible attributed to his devotion to school. Five years of undergraduate, then two years in a masters program, and finally he was studying law. Not something Naruto was particularly keen on and had a hard time winning a debate with the man. Some how Naruto was now convinced that abortion was a good thing and that eating babies* could be a great way of relieving financial problems of impoverished ladies. Of course the latter was all a joke, but the man had strangely good arguments for such a sick idea.

After all the distance they had traveled, he would have to rush back to get to home before curfew.  
-

Naruto looked over to his temporary companion. The lower part of his face was hidden behind the leaves of the tree which separated them. He took in the sight of his ripped upper body, the silkiness of his white hair, the tightness of his jeans. He was an attractive man, but did nothing for him. Naruto concluded he was not gay, just insane. How Sasuke's body, the thought of his cock, would send him into a panting frenzy and yet looking at this guy did nothing he could not fathom.

The familiar squeals of brakes stopping too large of tires signaled the bus had pulled up. The two men jumped up the stairs and found seats close to each other but not adjacent.

The girl next to him was well dressed, probably had graduated already and was headed to a night out on the town with the girls.

"Hi I'm Elder Uzamaki from the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter day saint and I was wondering if I could share a message with you?"

The girl looked him up and down and nodded her head slightly. "Sorry, I'm not into boys?" Was there really a need to question his gender?

"No.." Naruto laughed a little... he wasn't in to girls any more. "I'm from the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter day saint. I'd like to talk to you about God."

She looked at him blankly.

"I'm a Mormon missionary."

"Oh Mormons. I knew a Mormon once... most sexually frustrated bloke I ever met."

Naruto turned to the elder's corrum president. His hand covered his mouth hiding the grin which desired to burst into laughter.

"You know..." She glance down at his name tag..."Elder Uzamaki.. my girlfriend is into boys also… I like watching so maybe you'd like to get un-frustrated some time?"

Naruto pressed his lips together and looked down to his knees and he forced his bottom up. Kakshi slide over into the window making room for Naruto to sit. This was going to be a long bus ride.

"Strike out Elder?"

"Surprised?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Because everyone's heaven is a little different." Kakshi smiled lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look at her."

Naruto glanced back at the girl. She was wearing ripped up jeans, a pain shirt and a leather jacket. She had three lip rings and a nose ring. Her hair cut short on one side while left long and a bright green on the other.

"So you can't judge someone on looks. Everyone deserves to come to God." Naruto chastised.

"God extends a hand out to everyone who will take it. More than anything God wants each of his children to be happy. If her happiness is finding the Mormon church God will find her a way. However if her heaven is with someone else he will let her make that decision. That's why we have been given choice, because happiness is different for everyone."

Naruto felt put in his place but at the same time out of place. What was heaven to him?

"MARKET STREET"

"This is our stop." Naruto and Kakashi pushed their way to the front of the bus and waited for the doors to open.

The bus couldn't quite make it all the way to the curb despite honking continually for the other cars to move. A few people departed the bus before Naruto. He turned and gave his thanks and wandered down the three steps to the ground. Instantly he felt a hand roughly push him forward before hearing a loud thud and cracking. His head spun around and never felt like it quite stopped.

"Call an ambulance." He heard screams and saw the dim lights of cell phone being opened.

Despite being a tall man of good stature some how laid across the street in a pool of blood Kakshi never seemed so small or far away.

* there is a famous paper about this that I was forced to read in high school.


	22. Pain

I do not own Naruto.

This is not for or against the Mormon church, just pro boyxboy

As a reminder, I've underlined Mormon jargon and placed a definition at the bottom.

Sorry I take so long to write... I didn't feel the love after last chapters sparse reviews... cries...

This is totally un-beta-ed. If you see anything confusing/grammatically appalling please send me a PM or put it in a review and I will fix it~

% 3 %

You were never quite prepared for a moment like this. Nothing seemed real and everything was far away like your spirit was far above the ground as it ascended to heaven. But it was not Naruto's spirit that was of concern at the moment.

The ambulance was loud and people rushed around to get the white haired man onto a stretcher and breathing.

One of the perimeters looked up at him with a ticked expression. "Stand back sir." Naruto took a step back. had he not heard the man speak before?

"This is my... friend... we were just getting off the bus."

The paramedic ignored him but an officer of the peace took him aside and started to question him. The words were lost once they left his mouth. He couldn't help but kept looking back at his hurt comrade.

-

The ride to the hospital was bumpy. All Naruto could do was hold onto something that he didn't think he could damage. This was his fault for not looking. Kakashi's torn body. Naruto wondered if he was going to live. There were no indicators he could understand from the busy medical terms flying back and forth between the medics.

He looked up to the ceiling and offered a silent prayer for his friend. Naruto knew that god would not abandon anyone. God was love and he a plan for all his children. He prayed that the plan for Kakashi was to still live. It didn't seem like it was his time.

The ambulance came to a smooth stop and every one jumped out. Kakashi was quickly rolled away to an area he could no longer follow.

-

The sun had not quite gone down, but the hospital was not the cool sunset like in the movies. The lights blared down on him full force making everything look fake and old.

There was simply nothing good about hospitals. They symbolized the weakness of man, his frailty. The only reason to be in such a building was that something was wrong. The sirens still blared in his ears from the trip and the man he had followed was taken but moments ago off into the careful hands of trained professionals. In his absence it didn't seem real.  
With out the visual reminder it seemed like nothing was wrong. All he could do now was wait. But who was he to be waiting for this guy? Kakashi's family would be around shortly he was sure of it. Naruto went over to the pay phone. He searched his pockets for some quarters but couldn't find any.

"Hey." A guy with fiery red hair came up to him. He had teal scrubs on and his name tag read "Dr. Nagato."

"Hi." Naruto responded.

The young Dr. Smiled at him and did a one up on his body. Was every guy in San Francisco gay?

"That phone is broken, but there is one in the lounge you can use for free."

"Thanks."

"It's, ok and don't worry so much. No pain no gain right?"

Naruto smiled awkwardly at the statement, it didn't' seem like the place to be taking lightly about pain.

A sweet voice came over the intercom. "Dr. Nagato to surgery Paging Dr. Nagato to surgery."

"Sorry have to go. There room's over there." The man pointed off to his right as he rush away.

"Hey president." Naruto greeting the mission president.

"Elder Uzumaki. I'm surprised to be hearing from you."

"Yeah, my ummm... I was on splits... Brother Hakate was in an accident. He was hit by a car."

"Are you ok."

"He pulled me back. I'm fine. Believe it. "

"Where are you?"

"The hospital."

"Sit tight, I'm going to drive over there, son."

"Thanks President."

Naruto sat out by the front desk of sergery. A small woman and a man with crazy white hair walked in. They inquired at the desk. The lady at the desk didn't seem all that helpful. About ten minutes later a nurse approached them. He watched their head shake up and down. The woman appeared to be on the verge of tears while her husband held her close continuing to listen to the medical staff.

"Elder Uzumaki."

"President." Naruto looked back with a little shock.

"It's good of you to have waited here. Has his family shown up yet?"

"I suspect that's them, but I haven't talked to them yet. I think the staff forgot about me."

The couple finished talked to the nurse, who pointed to Naruto.

The man grabbed his wife's hand and sqooze it tightly then left her to sit.

"Hello. You must be the elder Kakashi was out on with splits."

"Yeah."

The mission president introduced himself and took over the conversation. Naruto looked over to the door where Dr. Nagato had disappeared into. Was that the doctor working on Kakashi? He said an other small prayer in his heart and then tried to listen to the conversation again. He picked up that kakshi had several torn disk and some collapsed lung. They were doing some reconstructive surgery, but the odds were in his favor for survival. They all sat in silence for a moment longer until the president spoke to him.

"Elder Uzumaki I think it's time I get you home. Brother Hakate, i will keep your son in my prayers."

"Thank you President."

Naruto followed his mission leader out the door and into the car. The ride back was fairly quite except for the soft hymns playing through the speakers.

As the car approached his street the other man reached over and turned the music off.

"Naruto." He started with his first name instead of title. "Naruto, this has been a stressful night. I want you to take some time to meditate tonight. At times like this we recommend you go home for a few months."

"Is that allowed?"

"Under the circumstances yes. You will still be a missionary. Expected to follow all the rules and when you feel the time is appropriate you will be able to continue your mission in a few months."

He shook hands with the president and promised to call him the next day with his answer.

Naruto looked at his apartment door. The other elder's were expecting him back. He didn't want to go into it. He took the few steps over to his neighbor's door and tapped lightly. As the door opened his eye swelled up and tears fell uncontrollably. He pushed forward into Sasuke's body. "Sasuke please, just take me some place, I don't want to be here right now."

"Sure." Sasuke leaned him up and dissapeared into his room returning with a light jacket and his wallet. Sasuke swung his arm around Naruto's down troddened shoulders and pulled him out to the elevator.

Naruto took his name tag off and slipped it into his pocket. Now he was just a well dressed man.

- %%-

Remember to review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll write...

and next chapter (SPOLER ALERT) is when it get's juicy... well as long as you think of lemonade as a juice. :)

mission president: Each area has one man in charge of all the Elders. This is an older guy called with his wife. The mission president, along with his aids, decide where exactly to send each missionary, and check up on them and give them insipration to keep preaching.


	23. Firsts

Synopsis: Naruto has been a faithful Mormon all of his life, but when he meets the Uchiha Sex god, Sasuke, on his mission will he choose to follow God or his heart? SasuNaru SasuRandom in small amounts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Latter Days which this is inspired/crossed over from.

PS. This is Yaoi, you know boyxboy action between Naruto and Sasuke, cause they belong together. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry, because you're missing out.

This is also not for or against Mormons.

There is some Mormon terminology used which I tried to explain at the bottom, things explained are underlined in the text. If I used a term you are confused about and care to know more about please let me know.

PS this is unbetaed so yeah there are going to be grammar errors.

PPS I am still working on my other fics worry not.

'_Thoughts'_

-...

Naruto leaned his head into Sasuke's shoulder during the short elevator ride down. He didn't feel like talking about why he needed to go out and was grateful for once that Sasuke was not one to start conversation. They walked down the street hand in hand. It was more like Sasuke dragged Naruto down the street, all the time waving his other arm in the air for a taxi. When a yellow car finally pulled over Sasuke practically pushed the depressed boy into the vehicle.

"Little Italy." Sasuke stated to the man in the front seat and the car started to move before they finished buckling in. Without any further notice Naruto's chin was grabbed telling him to look over to his partner. His body leaned in further and a soft kiss was placed onto his lips, followed by another, followed by a tongue and his mouth getting raped. It wasn't anything unexpected or undesired. Sasuke's lips were perfect.

Naruto grabbed onto the sides of Sasuke's jacket, pulling him in closer. Shoot. He didn't give a damn. Life was short and he wanted Sasuke. His body was getting hot and his pants tight. He pushed his tongue past Sasuke taking control of their frenching. He didn't get the lead very often but he liked the taste of Sasuke's mouth. They massaged tongues until Sasuke pushed back. His boyfriend's tongue was long and felt exotic being pushed down his throat. For a moment he let his mind wonder if Sasuke's cock would feel similar and for the first time his stomach turned over with excitement at the thought. He wanted it. The idea of Sasuke's dick was getting him hotter and hotter. Naruto, with great intent, pushed his hand down Sasuke's chest, continued down over the bump of his pants and kneaded the front of Sasuke's pants. He could feel Sasuke's erection there.

Sasuke's hand stopped him though. "If you keep doing that I'll fuck you right here in the car."

"I thought we were going someplace we could be alone?"

"Alone?" Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's glazy eyes. Perfect.

"Change of plans driver. Take us to the Huntington, Nob hill."

Naruto dived back into touching Sasuke through his pants.

"Patience." Sasuke groaned grabbing the tan hand. Seriously, Sasuke didn't even want their first time to be in the back of a cab, though it might make an interesting story to tell Sai.

Naruto smiled and retracted his hand. He lost himself back into the kisses, but he yearned for more and it did not scared him. He was a lost sheep for certain.

It didn't feel more than a few minutes before the cab stopped and the driver was calling out a price, " 35.50" How far had they gone? Why was the price so much or was Naruto just not used to cab prices since it was his first ride in one? Sasuke pulled out a credit card and swiped it quickly. They shuffled out of the vehicle and started walking into a luxurious lobby.

The ceiling was high and full of exquisite Victorian crown molding. Long white columns framed different areas of the space. Sasuke pushed Naruto towards a nice sitting place adorned with red velvet coaches and seats.

An older woman sat on one of the chairs, her nose buried in a magazine until she heard Naruto sit. Cold gray eyes flickered up and stared at him for a while until she huffed out and looked back down to her article. Though Naruto was in a nice suit he still felt out of place. The expression of that woman clearly stated she felt he was beneath her. He casually leaned back in his seat and tried to look natural. Where had Sasuke brought them?

"I need a room."

"Of course Mr. Uchiha. The penthouse is available if you like."

"Hn."

"Will you be placing it on the family account?"

"Hn."

"Yes sir."

He received the card key. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I need some lube, condoms, and aspirin."

The man tried his best not to make a shocked face. "This isn't that kind of hotel Mr. Uchiha."

"I doubt you tell my father that."

"No sir, I do not."

"Lube, condoms, and aspirin."

"Understood, sir."

The man passed across the counter a folded over card board which contained the room key. I have you in room 1136."

Sasuke grabbed the card key and walked over to Naruto. The blond was leaned back, obviously trying to look relaxed, but Sasuke could tell his muscles were a bit tense. An old woman peered up at him from behind some gossip column. She nodded cordially at Sasuke who gave her no recognition.

"Let's go." He hummed to Naruto.

As they walked into the room Naruto was shocked. This was not a room, it was a house. Instead of a bed, the entry led into a very nice sitting room. Two giant couches and some chairs circled around a 60" 3D LCD TV. Behind that was a dining table in front of windows from the floor to the ceiling going across the entire outside. Off to the side was a small kitchen area which looked to be fully stocked, especially of liquor.

"Woah! Sasuke this is really nice. It bigger than either of our apartment's." Sasuke came up behind him and snaked his arm around the missionary's waist. "Can you afford this room? I mean I don't really get a lot of living money right now so I can't pay you back but I'll help out when I get home."

"Hn." The raven haired man pushed his little blond forward.

"I'm good for it. Believe it!"

"It's on my family account don't worry."

Naruto made a big O with his mouth which Sasuke never saw. He continued walking the blonde forward to the bedroom as best he could.

"Slow down, Sasuke, don't you want to look around?"

Sasuke chuckled from behind him. "No, I want to stick my dick in your ass. Let's go to the bedroom."

Naruto protested "But the chairs are orange. I totally want to sit in them."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at how easily Naruto got distracted from the goal, which was to have sex. So he decided to kindly remind him by nibbling on his neck.

"Aaaaa" Naruto pushed his butt straight back into Sasuke's groin causing "it" to start perking up. A hand found its way easily in to dark locks while a tan neck was more easily exposed from Naruto leaning his head beckoning Sasuke to continue. "I guess the chair can wait."

Naruto willingly started to walk toward the opening where the bed would be while Sasuke started unbuttoning his shirt. After a few more steps the bed was finally in view.

"HELL YEAH! KING SIZE!"

Naruto ran over to the bed and jumped onto it while twisting around making a perfect landing into the center. He pulled his suit jacket off and the already unbuttoned shirt, leaving one last article of clothing. Sasuke had only felt it a few times when Naruto had caved into letting him touch his bare chest. 'Those must be part of the magic underwear.' Sasuke mused to himself as he saw the three strange stiches.

A soft tap came from the entry door. Sasuke motioned for Naruto to stay.

Sasuke walked over slowly enjoying the anticipation of what was about to happen. However, he wasn't going to let too much time pass. Time would allow Naruto to think, to change his mind.

The man at the door passed Sasuke the condoms, lube, and aspirin he had requested. He casually placed a twenty in the man's hand and returned to the room thinking for a moment about Naruto's uncharacteristic actions.

He knew that an opportunity like this may never arise again, and he was not going to waste it. He needed Naruto to loss his virginity, to him of course, but loose it non-the-less, so that he wouldn't hold on to it any more. Once lost, it was so much easier to give into lust, and Sasuke was planning on having Naruto give in alot after this.

In no way was Sasuke an ignorant bastard; he was a fully aware bastard. A regular bastard would see the hot blond and just go for it, not thinking about why the missionary was offering himself. However, Sasuke was not that guy. He only came off as that guy. He knew that Naruto was suffering, that something had triggered this behavior. If Sasuke were a decent guy, he would stop Naruto, he would insist on finding out what was wrong, talk it through and let the blond have a good cry if he needed it, even though men don't cry. However, Sasuke was fully aware that he was a sex driven sex addict and was not about to say "no" to having sex with his sex wet dream. So yes, Sasuke was going to be a bastard, but a fully conscious one knowing full well that this was not the responsible choice but the pleasurably one, and that made him the worst kind of bastard of them all.

Naruto didn't know the sin of lust until the moment Sasuke returned. No girl made his innards tingle like this, made him desire to break God's laws. Sasuke's eyes were amazingly deep, dark, and full of an unspoken promise of pleasure. He never gave Sasuke that promise back. Not until earlier that evening. He usually controlled himself, willed his lust away, but in no way did he want that now. He breathed in the lust, the want, the yearning, that was Sasuke. It excited him, right down to his growing erection. Naruto bit his lips, he was ready to accept Sasuke's promise.

Sasuke always had an air about him, some kind of electricity that coursed through his vain and sent lightning into Naruto's nerves when they kissed. But the Sasuke Naruto looked at now was different: sexier, hotter, the Devil incarnate.

Sasuke approached him slowly before joining him on the bed the dark haired man leered over him. Sasuke's eyes were steady, completely focused on Naruto. In the literal and metaphorical sense Naruto was below Sasuke, an apprentice bowing to his master the Devil. Naruto had already lost his wings and turned in his halo the night he kissed Sasuke, but tonight he would earn a pair of horns.

Sasuke's steady hands lifted up to the black shirt which housed his own body. In a smooth motion of the hands Sasuke had removed the garment. Goosebumps spread over Naruto's body as he got to see Sasuke's chest for the first time. The pale skin took on the golden hue from the lamps in the room. However, before Nartuo could fully appreciate the broads shoulder and thin waist, Sasuke leaned over pushing off his pants. The Uchiha stood back up in all his glory, and Naruto's eyes burned the image into his memory never wanting to forget something so perfect.

"Undress." Lower carnal tones emitted from Sasuke and Naruto was compelled to obey. Naruto willed his hands to hold the bottom of his garments' top, the holy cloths given to him after going thru the temple, where he had made promises to God. Promises he wanted to keep. His fingers stalled at the thought. He had made a promise, and he never took a promise lightly. But it wasn't a promise was it? It was a deal. If he followed God's rules, God would give him certain gifts in heaven. Everyone's heaven was different. Kakashi was right, and his opportunities to have heaven not hell were coming to a close. God judged on God's view of good and bad, but Naruto needed to find his path do it his way. If he could only be with Sasuke in this life, it was only an instant in the lengths of eternity. In this moment Naruto realized one thing: that Sasuke was man, not a devil or angel, the same as Nartuo. They were the same, and had the same desire and need for each other. His fingers raised taking off God's armor. His hands worked quickly on his pants. Not thinking he pulled off his pants and garments' bottoms together then looked up to Sasuke.

Naruto never felt so exposed. He was never naked in front of anyone. Not even during gym. He had a slick procedure down to make sure minimal bare skin was shown at any moment. Naruto felt the need to cover himself, but that would defeat the point. Sasuske's eyes wandering over him fully was the point. Naruto waited for Sasuke's eyes to finish examining him. It made him nervous on so many levels. Would Sasuke find him up to expectation? When Sasuke's eyes finally came back to his own there was a small glint of approval. At least Naruto was sure Sasuke wasn't disappointed in anyway. That was a huge relief. Naruto forced his gaze down. Sasuke was thicker than he was maybe about the same length, maybe a little longer. It was hard to tell. He wasn't used to sizing up guys, but there was one other major difference.

"You have no hair."

"Asian blood."

"You have no hair, down there." Naruto pointed to Sasuke's groin and blushed.

"It's LASARed. I don't like how it feels."

"Uggghhh." Naruto looked at him nervously. He had no idea anyone ever shaved down there, let alone would get it LASARed

"It's ok that yours isn't clean."

The man before him placed one knee then the other on top the bed. "It won't bother me." His perfect form leaned forward kissing the tender skin on Naruto's abdomen. At this first touch in their intimate state Nartuo cried out and started to breathe deeply, forgetting anything except how Sasuke made him fly. Those soft lips traced up his chest teasing one nipple then the other until they were both taunt, hard, and crying out for more.

"Open your eyes." The husky voice was from directly above him. Naruto didn't even realize when his eyes had closed only that Sasuke's mouth set his body into a state he never knew possible. Half lidded dark eyes held onto blue ones as the distance between their lips shrank and shrank. When their mouths met furious kisses ensued, hands wandered everywhere discovering every dip and crevasse of the other's body they could find. Sasuke pulled away for a moment to catch his breath and then latched onto Naruto's lower neck, a place that sent Naruto's body curling into the hard one above his.

Then Sasuke's hand found his most sensitive skin. Naruto cried out, "Sasuke," only having been touched there once before buy another person than himself and not while he was in such an aroused state. Sasuke circled his thumb across the tip of Naruto's dick. The fingers slide easily from side to side. It was awesome, he'd never felt so alive, so aware.

Naruto tried calming his breathing, holding off from cumming. He had heard if a guy focused on something other than his pleasure he would last longer. He wandered his hand down Sasuke's firm abs, lower and lower across perfectly smooth skin. He finally found Sasuke dick and gently touched the tip. A soft gasp above him had his eyes examining Sasuke's. The corner of his mouth ever so slightly turned up. The hand on his own dick had stopped pumping. Sasuke must have been surprised by his boldness. "Touch me more." The deepest voice he's ever heard demanded. He pushed his hand flat against the flesh and then curled his fingers around. He gave a bit of an experimental tug, making sure to keep his hand firm on the skin as not to tug it. He continued the action a few times watching Sasuke face which didn't change much.

"Is it ok? Am I doing it right?"

"Hold tighter." Naruto did as told. Sasuke's face still didn't reveal much except for a pleased intensity in his gaze. Sasuke slowly leaned back in and ran his own hand against Naruto's rod followed by placing lips back onto Naruto's. They stayed rocking into each other's hands for a while. Naruto so hot and bothered didn't register why Sasuke had pulled away until he heard the sound of an opening bottle.

With glistening fingers Sasuke reached around underneath Naruto squeezing his ass. Naruto moaned into their kisses harder. But Naruto stopped the second a gooey finger was prodding at his hole. Naruto suddenly panicked, _that… that… was…!_

"SASUKE!" Naruto felt a complete panic wash over him. He dropped Sasuke's dick forgetting everything else but the finger wiggling it way up inside him,. "Hey.. ummm, don't you believe it would be better.. if I like... ummm..."

"I'm not nearly drunk enough for you to do me."

"But, since I'm not really .. well I wasn't into guys, I'm not into guys.. and your all into them.. don't you think I should be the one to... uhhh.."

"Top? You wouldn't know what you're doing."

"Stick it in and out?" Naruto tried to stale but Sasuke's finger wriggled in him. He clamped his buttock onto the fingers, trying to stop Sasuke, but Sasuke was already in. Naruto's wide eyes glared into Sasuke's.

"What's the matter scardy pants," Sasuke smirked a tongue frisked over Naruto's ear sending searing pleasure to his groin, "Afraid you're going to like it?" Sasuke continued to abuse Naruto's ears. Licking and sucking on the lobes.

Naruto relaxed a hair, and then Sasuke started to stroke inside of him. He leaned his head down into the crook of Sasuke's neck making it hard for Sasuke to continue to distract him from the discomfort in his ass. Naruto tried his own brand of distraction. He sucked on the skin he found on Sasuke's neck, especially hard if it hurt. Mostly, though, it was starting to be stimulating, like there was a button inside him that pushed small jolts of pleasure to every corner of his being. "AAHHH.. Sasssss.." He started massaging the finger inside him and was glad when Sasuke added a third one. Gosh, why didn't he masturbate? Why didn't he shove his own fingers in there? He didn't feel guilty, wrong, or anything else he was taught he should feel at this moment. He felt freakin amazing. He pumped himself on those fingers, if this high could last forever he would make it. But the waves were jolting through him, pushing up a cliff he never imagined was possible. He felt ready to explode, but he couldn't. He looked down and saw a hand firmly holding the base of his cock. Sasuke fingers slowed, the clenching in his stomach started to dissipate, he never felt so betrayed. Naruto growled when Sasuke removed the fingers from his ass.

"See it's pretty good huh?" Sasuke display his cock and for the first time in his life Naruto was ready to orgasm from seeing another man's dick. If fingers made him already feel more intense pleasure then what would that do? A wave traveled through him at the thought making him desperate to get it in him. "Want something better?" He was excited to have it in him. He licked his lips unknowing and nodded his head "yes".

Sasuke grabbed the condom package from the night stand along with the bottle of lube. For a moment Naruto's rational side started working. 'Condom.' "Do I need to worry about getting a disease?"

"No. I was tested after my last fuck." Naruto's eye's narrowed at the crude word.

"So why...?"

"If you don't trust me you have the choice."

"I trust you."

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you."

"You shouldn't."

"I want my first time to be just you."

"And I want you safe, and healthy." Sasuke places a gentle kiss onto Naruto's forehead before gazing into his eye once more and playing with his short locks of hair.

Naruto thought for a moment. He never imagined the possibility of catching a disease. His wife would have been a virgin like himself. Maybe they would use condoms for birth control, but she probably would have been on the pill. It would have had a safe union where this was not a conversation, but would he ever have felt this alive?

"Condom. Put it on."

Sasuke ripped the package open with his teeth. The small plastic roll fell easily into his hand. He pinched the top and rolled it down. Sasuke then took the bottle and liberally lubricated his sex organ. Watching Sasuke lube up his dick was better than any girl's tits any day. His own dick spurred back to life at the mini show.

"Spread your legs."

Did Naruto ever spread his legs and pushed his ass out trying to give Sasuke the best vantage at his ass. He had no idea how to position himself for easiest entry. He was so fracken ready for this. He bit his lip and prayed, despite it being a sin, that he wouldn't cum the moment Sasuke entered him. Sasuke hooked both his legs up under the knees and put Naruto's hole right to the tip of his dick. "guide me in." Naruto's breath hitch as he reached down and felt Sasuke slick cock. He touched his entrance to find where it was and then brought the two together and pushed Sasuke's tip in. It burned like mad, but quickly dulled.

"Breath. Take your time. Tell me when to push forward and how fast. Relax the muscles and push like your trying to get it out."

"Huh?"

Sasuke groan, "Like your shitting."

"Ewe... "

"Just the motion, it will go in easier, trust me."

Naruto tried, "ok move forward," and fair enough it went in easier but not without pain, "Slower." Sasuke stopped.

They both waited few moments. "Ok more." Sasuke continued in.

"Aaa.. it hurts so bad." Naruto cried out.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I want this. I want to be with you, completely. Just go slow."

"Breath, Relax." Naruto took some deep breaths as Sasuke instructed. With an exhale he unclentched his anus and pushed "out" with it again while Sasuke pushed forward.

"I'm in." Sasuke triumpetly declared.

"Now what?" Naruto

"Now you tell me when it stops stinging and then I 'go in and out'."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Please just kiss me."

Sasuke held where he was then leaned down and captured the trebling lips. He took Naruto's cock into his hand and rubbed it methodically.

"Shhhhh... relax... I'm going to make you feel really good."

Sasuke slowly pushed in. He had to use all his control, but he knew it would take time to get used to the intrusion. The slower he went the better it was for Naruto; at the moment.

Naruto was cracking from the inside.

Naruto was insanely tight, Sasuke wasn't used to it as guys at the bars had been fucking a long time. It was different with Naruto in other pleasant ways as well. The buildup was amazing, he never expected Naruto would touch him so willingly. It was so much more erotic, knowing the struggle his little blond had gone through. God the way he let him finger fuck him. Other guys didn't need preparation, but Naruto so innocent would have cum from it so fast.

He was glad Naruto decided to be safe. Fucking bareback was hot has hell, but so was his tight ass. He never wanted Naruto to leave, but if he did he had to be safe. So many guys out there had shit. Too many life partners were cheating and bring diseases home. Being safe was hot.

He could feel Naruto flexing his ass. The slight pressure changes were nice. He rocked his hips without shifting his dick

Naruto looked down at their connected bodies. He watch Sasuke's muscle harden and soften as he pushed in and out. It felt so good with him inside. He knew why people got obsessed with this act. He closed his eye and saw with his hands, Sasuke's muscle teasing and relaxing at the rhythm of pleasure. His own hips moved forward with each of Sasuke's thrust. Then all the thing he was noticing went away as his body began to burn from pleasure.

Sasuke had to control himself not to fuck Naruto as hard as he could. The boy's face contorted in such a wonderful way. He loved how he couldn't keep his eyes open, but loved it more when he was watching himself get fuck. The hot hands on his chest reminded him to keep his strokes gentle, but he still aimed at Naruto's prostate relentlessly making sure his body would crave his dicks return with each stroke. But the chamber was too damn hot and tight Sasuke didn't know if he could stay at this pace, it was killing him, but he didnt want to hurt Naruto, not this time at least. He would abuse this ass raw another day.

Naruto fluttered his eyes open again so he could see that beautiful organ slip into him again.

"Sasuke I'm... I'mmm..AaaaaAaaa" Naruto's cum splattered over his stomach.

Sasuke let himself go during the yells so he would finish too.

"Amazing." Sasuke muttered. He pulled out. After leaning down for a long sensual kiss Sasuke ran off to the bathroom. He brought with him A warm, wet towel. Once the blonde was cleaned up he slipped into the bed. The lights were shut off and Sasuke fell quick to sleep.

Remember to review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll write...

Garments: Mormon holy underwear. After going through a temple cerimony Mormonas wear special cloths. Really all they are practically is a white shirt and shorts. Mormons feel they are sacred and are meant to protect the body and remind them of promises they made to god.

Marfa lights


End file.
